Living in the Spotlight
by RobertaMarie
Summary: It is now 2022, four years after Spencer graduated from college and is now famously known as a singer. If you haven't read my first two stories then you should before reading this one, so you know what is happening. This story will basically be about Spencer, Teddy, and their kids growing up and dealing with fame. I know this is a bad summary, but I hope you decide to read it!
1. Chapter 1

August 2022.

It has been four years since Spencer has been in the music industry. Since then, he has become more famously known and now I would say sells million of albums. Our daughter Heather Nicole is now nine years old and is in third grade. Our son Lucas Channing is now four years old. Spencer and I are now twenty-seven years old and still happily married. We are better than ever actually. Since you have last seen us, we have moved into a bigger house that is gated so we can keep our family safe from all the crazy's that come with showbiz. Our new house has six bedrooms, five bathrooms, a home theater, a game room, a huge kitchen and dining room, a big family room and living room, and a pool and spa in the back with some grass space.

Friday August 5, 2022

Spencer, the kids, and I just got back from his summer tour on Monday and tomorrow is mine and Spencer's five year anniversary. We are planning on flying to the Dominican Republic to celebrate. PJ and Sky are flying out here tonight with their son who is now three years old. Their son is name Dylan Jacob Duncan. He is the perfect combination of the two.

"Hun, did you finish packing?" Spencer asked as he walked into our room.

"Yeah, I am almost done. Do you think we should bring condoms?" I casually asked.

"Way ahead of you Babe, packed a big box of them." He said with a smirk on his face.

"Good! I don't need to be surprised like on our first honeymoon with being pregnant."

"Would you want more kids though?" Spencer casually asked.

"Of course, but I think we are bit too busy to have another one right this second. I mean your music is booming and I rather not bring a child into our crazy schedule quite right now."

"Yeah, you are probably right." He said walking over to me. "I can't wait to be alone with you." He said standing behind me rubbing my back.

I stood up and got close to him rubbing the back of his head looking up into his brown eyes and said, "Neither can I, we haven't gone on a honeymoon since when we got married. It is much needed." I said softly to him.

He smiled and leaned down to give me a soft kiss.

"Eww. Mom, Dad what are you doing?" Heather said interrupting us as she walked in our room.

We stopped kissing and we both chuckled.

"Heather do you need something?" I asked smiling

"Well, I totally forgot what I was going to say…. Oh yeah! I was wondering if Emily, Avery, Ariana, and Sophia can spend the night."

"Ugh, yeah it's fine. Now go away." I said.

"And close the door on your way out." Spencer said.

"Yeah, yeah, go get back to your kissing scene." Heather said shutting the door.

"I can't wait for tomorrow. We won't have kids bothering us at every moment." I said softly to Spencer.

"Right, we can have lots of sex and run around naked in our room with no care in the world." Spencer said with a smirk.

I chuckled. "I better finish packing. And you should too. Go get to it." I said spanking his ass.

"I'm already done. All I had to pack was swim shorts, tank tops, shorts, and condoms."

"What no boxers?"

"Just the one's I'll be wearing on the plane." He winked at me.

I smiled and shook my head at him. "Well get going so I can finish packing. You always distract me."

"That's a good thing then."

"Just get going." I said pushing him out.

After I finished packing, I walked into my son's room to see is he was getting ready for bed.

"Hey Luke." I said as I walked in.

"Hi Mama." He smiled at me.

"Ready for bed?" I asked as I sat next to him on his bed.

"Yes." He said yawning.

"Okay good. I love you." I said as I tucked him under the covers giving him a kiss on the forehead.

"Love you Mama." He said smiling closing his eyes.

I turned on his night light, and closed his door so he would be able to sleep. I decided I would go see what the girls were doing.

"Hi girls." I said as I walked into the home theater. I saw them watching a movie marathon.

"Hey Mom."

"Hi Mrs. Walsh." The four other girls said.

"What are you guys doing?"

"Just watching a movie marathon Mom. Can you go?"

"Alright, well don't stay up to late and if I don't see you in the morning then I want you to know to be good for your Aunt and Uncle and listen to them. Okay?"

"Yeah, yeah, now can you leave?"

"Okay gosh. You sound just like how I was to my mother when I was a teenager. The only difference is that you aren't a teenager yet." I said as I was leaving.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**HEATHER'S POV**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"You know Heather, I am so jealous of you." Avery said.

"How come?" Heather asked.

"Because you have a famous dad and you live in this awesome house! And your parents are so cool."

"Ha, my parents cool? Okay maybe my dad is a little because he sings and stuff but he and my mom are still annoying."

"Well, I would trade parents any day with you." Avery said.

"Yeah, I would too." All the girls said agreeing.

"Ha, you just don't know my whole family though. If you met my mom's parents then you would understand. She just loves how my dad is in the spotlight because she sometimes tries to get on stage when he is performing at a concert and tries to sing with him."

"Omg! That must be so funny." Emily said.

"More like embarrassing."

"Is it weird having photographers taking pictures of you when you are out with your parents?" Ariana asked.

"Kind of but I'm used to it It is more weird having random fans coming up to your dad asking for autographs and pictures. Let's just stop talking about how my life is so awesome and stuff and get back to what we were doing before my mom walked in." I said sarcastically.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**TEDDY'S POV**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Spencer, you can't believe how Heather is acting." I said as I walked into the living room where he was.

"How was she acting Babe?" He said putting his arm around me as I sat next to him.

"She was acting how I was towards my mom as a teenager and she isn't even a teenager yet. Crazy right?"

Spencer chuckled. "Babe, she is your child." He said with a smirk on his face. "No, but she is just growing up. You had the first six years of her life of her loving you and now it's the growing up phase."

"Yeah, well if she is already acting like this at age nine then I can't imagine how she will be as a teenager."

"Don't worry Babe. Just let her be."

"Oh PJ and Sky is here." I said as I looked down at my phone getting a text from them saying to open the gate.

"Want me to open the gate for them?"

"Can you?"

"Yeah." Spencer said getting up.

"Thanks." I said smiling at him as he got up.

"Hey Sis." PJ said walking.

"Hi Aunty Teddy!" Dylan said running in to give me a hug.

"Oh, look at you Dylan! You have gotten so big and handsome since the last time I seen you!" I exclaimed.

"Thanks!"

"Hey Teddy." Sky said walking in to give me a hug.

"Hey Sky. Oh look at you! You are glowing! How is your pregnancy going?" I asked.

"It's going good."

"Found out what you are having yet?"

"Oh yeah, we are having a girl."

"Aww, congrats! You guys are catching up to me and Spence." I said joking.

"Ha, I know right."

"Alright, well you guys can pick the room you want to sleep in and be somewhat quiet upstairs because Luke is already sleeping."

"Don't worry we will. We are very tired from the flight, so we are just going to head up to bed now." PJ said.

"Alright, well if we don't see you in the morning, I just want you to know how much we appreciate you watching the kids for us. Oh and Heaths has four friends sleeping over, just wanting you to know so you won't wake up being surprised with five screaming girls." I said laughing.

"Okay thanks." They said heading up.

"We probably should get to bed too, since we are traveling tomorrow." Spencer said.

"Yeah, you are right. Can you carry me up like you did when we got married?" I asked smiling.

"Come here!" He said picking me up. He carried me up to our room and through me on our bed.

"Owe, I didn't want you to do the exact same thing Spence!"

He got on top of me on our bed and said, "Love you Babe. Can't wait for tomorrow." giving me a short passionate kiss. "This is just the preview." He said winking at me as he got off of me.

"Mmm.. Can't wait for the full version then." I said smiling up at him.


	2. Chapter 2

Happy Anniversary!" Spencer said leaning over to kiss me as I slowly woke up.

"Mmm… That's a nice way to wake up to." I said biting my lip as I looked into his brown eyes smiling.

He chuckled. "We have to leave in an hour since our plane leaves at 10:30." Spencer said breaking the mood.

"Alright, well we better get up and dressed then." I said as I slowly got out of bed.

After we got dressed, we went down stairs and grabbed a quick bite to eat and then left. When we got to the airport, I saw photographers taking photos of us as we entered the airport. Even though we have been in the public eyes for about four years now, I'm still not used to the paparazzi. Anyways it took us about thirty minutes to get through security and we were able to get on the plane right when we got to the terminal.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**ON THE PLANE**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Babe, look at all these tweets I got from my fans wishing us a happy anniversary." He pointed out to me as he was scrolling through his twitter account on his laptop.

"That's so sweet. Can you believe we have been together for over ten years now and married for five?"

"Nope, time goes by fast when we are having fun you know." He said smiling winking at me.

I blushed a little when he said that. "Spence stop that." I said slapping his arm.

"Well it's true Babe."

"I know." I said smiling at him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**6 HOURS LATER**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

We have finally landed after a six hour flight from Los Angeles to the Dominican Republic. The flight felt forever, so I am just glad we made it safe. Spencer and I are staying in a hotel suite that is right on the beach and our room has an amazing view!

"Babe, we should go hit the beach." Spence said as we started unpacking our suite cases.

"Well, I will go change into a bikini and then we can go."

"I like that idea, and I will put some shorts on while you do that."

I decided to wear my little black bikini with a white bottom cover up with my hair up in pony tail. When I walked back out of the bathroom, I saw Spencer in his gray swim shorts with his shirt off.

"Don't you look sexy Baby." Spencer said walking over to give me a kiss.

I smiled and said softly "I was just thinking the same about you."

"Let's go down now." He said picking me up and carrying me to the elevator.

"Isn't it nice not having the kids with us for once?" I asked as we got out of the elevator.

"What kids?" Spencer said joking. "Yeah, it is actually. We can act like we don't even have kids for once in our life."

"Ha, right."

When we got on the beach, we just walked around holding hands enjoying the view we got to see. At one point, Spencer picked me up and basically threw me into the water.

"Babe! Why did you do that?!" I shouted as I slowly got up. All I saw was Spencer laughing. "You better run Babe because I'm going to get pay back!" I said running after him.

"Okay, Okay, I'm sorry." He said as I jumped onto his back pushing him down onto the sand.

I laughed as I was sitting on him pinning him onto the sand. "I forgive you." I said giving him a kiss.

He smiled. "Now as much as I love you on me, can you get off me?"

"Alright."

After spending a few hours on the beach, we decided to head back to our hotel room and spend the rest of the day there. When we got back in our hotel room, we made a nice warm bath to clean up in and got in it together. As we were in the tub, we mainly were making out which led to a bit more. So Spencer, picked me up and we got into bed where things led to more than kissing.

"Spencer." I said in between kisses. "Put a condom on."

He quickly reached over to the night stand and put a condom on his dick. He then put his dick into me. First he went slowly, which felt amazing. He eventually kept speeding up and I started to moan louder.

"Uhhhh." I went biting my lip as Spencer started to go faster. "Uhhhhh."

Spencer started to slow down again and I started to moan less. After about thirty minutes of sex, we laid in bed next to each other cuddling with my head on his bare chest. We haven't had sex like this in I don't even know how long. Did we even have sex like this before?

"This was amazing." Spencer muttered.

"It truly was." I muttered back out of breath.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

**WELL, I APOLOGIZE FOR A SHORT CHAPTER. I SHORT OF HAD WRITERS BLOCK. I WAS SITTING HERE STARING AT THE COMPUTER SCREEN FOR ABOUT AN HOUR AND A HALF THINKING WHAT TO WRITE ABOUT. NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE LONGER BECAUSE I KNOW WHAT I AM ALREADY GOING TO BE WRITING ABOUT. OKAY BYE!**


	3. Chapter 3

**4 DAYS LATER AUGUST 10 2022**

"Babe, Ready to go home?" Spencer asked as I slowly woke up.

"No, can we stay longer? Wait no, can we stay forever?"

"Ha, I wish. But we have kids to get home to…"

"I totally forgot we have kids." I said joking.

"What a good mother you are, forgetting about your kids."

"I mean we did have a good time acting like we have none." I said as I laid my head on is bare chest.

"Right, we did." He said putting his arm around me.

After a six hour flight we landed back in Los Angeles. When we got off the plane, we got our luggage and got back in our car and drove straight home. Oh, home… Why do we have to be back so soon? When we got to our house, I sat in the car, staring at the house not wanting to go in.

"Do we really have to be home Spence?" I said in a disappointed tone looking over at Spence who is in the driver's seat.

"Yes, now let's go in and see our children."

"Ah, okay." I said as I got out. I grabbed my suite case and Spencer grabbed his and we walked in.

"We're back." We both yelled as we entered.

"Mommy, Daddy!" Luke came running in to see us.

"Hey Sweetie." I said as I picked up my son.

"Missed us?" Spencer asked.

"Yes!"

"Well we missed you too." We both said smiling.

"Hey Sis. How was your guy's trip?" PJ said as he walked in to welcome us.

"It was good, real good. I would say it was too good because I wish we didn't have to come back this soon."

"Well that's good."

"Where's our daughter?" Spencer asked.

"She is up in her room probably still sleeping."

"It's already noon. How late have you been letting her stay up?" Spencer asked.

"I don't know… Not that late."

"Alright, well everything looks like how it was when we left. So you did good." I said as I was referring when he was younger.

"Well, I'm not the same guy I was seven years ago… as in losing kids, wrecking couches, bringing home the wrong kid…."

"Well since everything is good, we are going to go up and get situated." I said as Spence and I walked up.

"Babe, can you believe we used so many condoms on our trip." Spencer said as he took his half empty box of condoms our of his suit case.

"Nope." I said as I walked over to him giving him a short kiss. "I'm not at all surprised."

"Daddy, what are those in your hands." Luke said walking in to our room.

"Umm… Well" Spencer said trying to figure out what to say besides what they actually are.

I could tell he didn't know what to say. He was looking over at me to save him, but I remember all those times he made me answer to Heather, so now it is his turn.

"These are bandages for your toes. Yeah, that's what they are… You see, when you cut your big toe, you put it on to stop the bleeding like a regular bandage except your toe goes inside."

I couldn't help but laugh what he said that. Like seriously? That was the best he could come up with.

"Ohhhhhhhh!"

"Luke, how about you go play with your cousin Dylan while we unpack." I said as I showed my son the door.

"Kay Mommy."

"Nice save Spencer, bandages for your toe." I said shaking my head at him.

"You know, you could have been nice and intervened helping me."

"Na, I was not because I remember all those time when I had to answer to Heaths when she was younger."

"How about we lock the door this time…" Spencer said as he walked over to the door.

Right when we locked the door, like ten minutes later, Heather came banging on it to let her in.

"Mom, Dad open up!" She yelled banging on the door.

"Welcome Back Hun." Spencer said softly smiling looking down at me.

"Ha, I know. Heather go away and leave us alone." I yelled back.

"DAD, MOM!"

"Whatever you want go ask PJ. We are still on vacation!" Spencer yelled back.

"We better go answer it. She won't stop…" I said as I got off our bed. "What Heaths?" I said as I opened the door.

"Well, nice to see you too MOM." She said sarcastically.

"What did you want?" I said as I laid back in bed next to Spencer.

"I wanted to ask you if…."

"Whatever you wanted, it's a yes, now go away." Spencer said interrupting her before she could finish.

"But you didn't know what I was going to ask…"

"Fine it's a no… now leave"

**"**You know what Dad; I will take your first answer." She sad leaving.

"Good parenting skills Spencer." I said as she left. "I still see you haven't learned to let people finish their sentences." I said rolling my eyes.

"And I can still see you haven't learned to stop being so sexy." He said with a smirk on his face leaning over to kiss me.

"Hey Mom I still need… Eww! What are you guys doing?" Heather said walking back in.

"What do you need?" I asked as we stop kissing.

"I was going to say… Oh yeah! I was going to say I need a ride."

"To where?"

"To Emmy's house… Her mom was going to take us to see a movie."

"Ask PJ or Sky to drive you. We are not in the mood to be parents right now."

"Ugh. Fine. PJ…!" She said leaving.

"You know Spence, one day I can see us traumatizing her, I mean only if we haven't yet."

"I think we already have… So our job as parents is done." He said joking.

"It's never done until we embarrass her enough, which I would say we haven't done yet. I remember my mom embarrassed me way too much."

"Shoot, she embarrasses me now. Like when she tries get on stage with me to steal the show. I think I can finally say after fifteen years, your mom likes me."

I chuckled because I knew he was right. My mom finally did like him, but it's only because of what he does. She finally has her chance at stardom.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**LATER THAT DAY**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"So when are you guys flying back home to Denver?" I asked Sky who was sitting in the living room.

"I think we are flying back Friday."

"So were my kids good for you and PJ?"

"Oh yeah, they were fine. So what did you guys do on your trip?"

"Umm… We mainly just hung out on the beach and went shopping and just relax."

"And had sex?" She said softly so the kids wouldn't hear.

"SKY! Why are you trying to get all the dirty details?"

"I'm guessing from that tone, you had lots of it." She said smiling.

"I'm not denying or admitting to anything."

"I'm back." I heard Heather say as she walked into the living room. "You not denying or admitting what mom?"

"Oh nothing, nothing. How was the movie you saw?"

"Good. Is dinner ready? I'm starving."

"Not yet, your dad is cooking it right now as we speak."

"Dad is cooking? Since when does he cook? I bet the food is going to be nasty."

"Since always… He always used to cook when you were younger. I just guess you don't remember it."

"Why can't PJ or you cook?"

"Because your dad is."

"I'm not eating it if it is nasty then."

"Sweetie, you don't know what nasty is. I had to grow up eating my mom's cooking. Now that food … I don't even know how to describe it."

"Oh your mom's cooking was the worse. I wouldn't even feed it to my worse enemy I still have those dreams." Sky said.

"I know me too…"

"It was really that bad?"

"Yep, you are going to be eating that food if you like or not. Now go get up to your room."

"Fine…" She said leaving.

"You are just going to love your kids when they are this age…" I said sarcastically.

"Ha, I bet I will…"

**SO I AM HOME SICK FROM SCHOOL TODAY, SO I WILL TRY TO POST 3 CHAPTERS OR MORE TODAY! OH YEAH, AND THANKS FOR ALL THE POSITIVE REVIEWS ON MY OTHER STORIES! I HOPE YOU WILL LIKE THIS ONE JUST AS MUCH. I ALREADY HAVE CHAPTER IDEAS FOR LATER ON IN THE STORY. ALSO IF YOU HAVE SUGGESTIONS FOR A CHAPTER DON'T BE SCARED TO SUGGEST, I WILL CONSIDER IT ALL. **


	4. Chapter 4

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**HEATHER'S POV**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Heather wake up, time for school." I heard my dad say as he walked into my room.

"Dad go away, I don't want to go to school." I said still half asleep

"If you don't wake up then I will pour a bucket of ice cold water on you."

"You wouldn't!" I said quickly waking up.

"I think you and I both know I would. Wanna try me?"

"Okay, Okay, I'm up." I aid as she slowly got out of bed.

"Good, we are leaving in forty minutes" He said as he was leaving my room.

Ugh. School is today. What shall I wear today? I decided to wear my garden lace skirt that was white with small red roses on it with a white tank top under my heart gray sweatshirt. After I was done getting dressed, I grabbed my light pink backpack and headed down to eat.

"Ready to go Heaths?" My dad asked

"Yep, I guess."

"Okay, let's go then." He said as he grabbed his keys.

"Why isn't Mom taking me?" I asked as he was driving.

"What, you don't like spending time with your Daddy?"

"No, it's just you never take me to school so I was wondering…"

"Well to answer your question, Mom doesn't feel that good today. So, you will be stuck with me and Luke if you like it or not today."

"Oh great…" I said rolling my eyes

"What with the attitude, am I really that bad to be with?"

"Sometimes…" I said quickly.

"Well! Here we are." He said dropping me off. "Go learn something today."

"Bye Dad…" I said as I got out.

I walked onto the school's campus and saw my friends hanging by our class room.

"Hey Heather." They all said.

"Hi guys…"

"I love your outfit! You look so cute!" Avery shouted.

"Thanks. You look so cute too." I said smiling as I hugged my friend.

"Can you believe this year we all have the same class together?" Ariana asked.

"I know, I'm so happy! Last year I was stuck with Avery."

"Hey!" Avery shouted.

"Oh, stop that."

"We should all go over to Heather's house after school and hang." Emily suggested.

"Why do you guys like hanging at my house? It's not all fun and games you know…"

"Are you kidding? I absolutely love your house!" Sophia exclaimed.

"Besides my mom doesn't feel good today, so I get to be stuck with my Dad and little brother all day. I'm real bummed about that."

"Okay, kids you may come inside now." I heard our teacher say. "You can sit anywhere you would like."

"Come on, let's all sit next to each other." Avery said as we walked in.

After everyone got seated our teacher was talking to us.

"Okay class, I am Ms. Jacobs. I will be your teacher for this school year." The middle-age women said. "How about we stand up and introduce ourselves to the class? Just tell us your name and one thing you did during the summer."

As soon as I knew it, it was my turn to stand up and introduce myself to everyone.

"My name is Heather as most of you already know and one thing well more like the only thing I did during the summer was being dragged along by my parent's on my Dad's summer tour." I said as I quickly sat down.

"Alright class, it seemed like you all had a pretty good summer. Oh what perfect timing, it is now recess. You guys may go play on the play yard now." Ms. Jacobs said dismissing the class.

It was finally noon which meant school was out for the day. I saw my Dad waiting outside my class room for me with Luke, which was pretty embarrassing.

"Dad, why aren't you waiting in the car like mom does?" I asked as I walked out with my friends.

"Because my job as the parent, I get to embarrass you any way I want and today I decided to embarrass you today by waiting outside your class." He said smiling.

"Can we just go then? I am like really hungry."

"Fine, where do you want to go to eat?"

"Bye Heather, see you tomorrow." My friends said leaving.

"Bye." I said waving to them. "Can we go home?" I asked as we walked over to the car.

"Nope."

"Well, how come?" I asked as we got into the car.

"Because your mother isn't feeling well today and I don't want us to be at home bugging her."

"Ugh, fine."

"So, where do you want to go?" My dad asked driving.

"Daddy, can we get pizza!" I heard my little brother in the back shout.

"Is that fine with you Heaths?" My dad asked.

"Mhmm…"

When we got out of the car, I saw many paparazzi taking photos of me and my brother with my dad. One reason why I hate going out with my dad is because of these guys. It gets so annoying. It doesn't happen that much when I am with my mom so that's one reason I like being with my mom more.

"Sorry to bother you guys, but my friend and I was wondering if we could get a picture with you." Two girls asked interrupting us eating. "We absolutely love you and your music." They said excitedly

"Not at all." He said smiling.

"Thanks." They said smiling walking away.

"You know Dad, doesn't it annoy you when you get photographed like everywhere you go and getting approached by fans wanting a autograph or something?"

"A little, but this is what I signed up for about five years ago when I was offered a singing contract. What, you don't like having a famous dad?"

"Sometimes, sometimes I don't. Depends on the situation I am in."

"What do you mean it depends?" My dad asked curious

"Like… I don't know."

"Alright, well finish up eating so we can get going."


	5. Chapter 5

**WEDNESDAY OCTOBER 12, 2022 11:20 Am**

It was a normal day, with Heather in school and me at home with Luke until I got a call that changed everything. I quickly got off the phone, grabbed Luke, and rushed over to Heather's school.

"Spence please answer…" I said to myself as I tried calling him while I was driving. "Spencer come on answer…"

"Babe I can't talk right now, I am really busy." I heard Spencer say as he answered his phone.

"Spence… But it is very important. Like life or death important about our daughter…"

"What is it then?"

"Well, about ten minutes ago, I got a voice recording from the school…" I paused because I was starting to cry.

"Babe, are you okay?"

"The recording said that Heather's school is on lock down because there is a man on campus with a gun who is shooting at kids and teachers…"

"What!? Is this a joke?" Spencer asked.

"No, I'm driving over to the school right now... I'm just really worried about her right now."

"Hun, I'm going to drop everything and go meet you over there. Don't worry, everything will be fine. I promise."

I sniffled. "Alright… I'll see you in a little bit then." I said as I hung up.

As I arrived at the school, I saw many reporters and police officers there barricading the school. I quickly parked my car and stood where the parents were allowed to be. I saw some parent's crying because I guess they were told their kid got shot or something. I am just praying I am not going to be one of those parents today.

"Mommy, what is happening?" Luke asked as I was holding him. "Is sissy okay?"

"Umm… Yeah sissy will be fine." I said trying to show a brave face.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**HEATHER'S POV**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I wasn't sure what was happening. All I know is that my teacher got a call and then told us to hide under our desks and she turned off the lights locking our door. I was a bit scared something bad was happening, but I had all my best friends with me so we just comfort each other. All the sudden we heard some gun shots and everyone jumped. I heard my teacher trying to comfort us saying everything is going to be fine, but I could tell she was unsure if that was true.

"What do you guys think is happening?" Emily whispered.

"Obviously those were gun shots we just heard Emmy." Sophia whispered.

"I'm scared… I want my parents…" I said.

"I think we all do…" Avery muttered.

"I'm happy if we have to be in this situation I have all my friends with me." I said.

"Me too." The others said as we hugged each other.

"Kids, please stay down and be quiet." Ms. Jacobs said softly. "Everything is going to be fine."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**TEDDY'S POV**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Spence!" I shouted as I ran over to hug him.

"Hey Hun, sorry I took so long. The police blocked the roads off…" Spencer said as I hugged him.

"Mommy you are squishing me." I heard Luke say in the middle of me and Spence.

"Sorry Sweetie…"

"Are you okay Babe?"

"What do you think? Knowing your child is in danger is never a good feeling. I'm really scared and I have been hearing lot's of gun shots going off."

"Don't worry she is going to be fine." Spencer said giving me a kiss.

"You don't know that though, I have seen parents being told their child has been shot or something… I just don't want to be one of those parents today. She is my baby and I don't want anything to happen to her. I will be better once she is in my arms."

"Don't worry Hun." He said putting his arm around my waist.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**HEATHER'S POV**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

We have been hiding under our desks for about an hour now. We have been hearing lots of gun shots going off, and I am getting even more scared. I will be happy when I am in the care of my parents. Wow, I didn't think I would be saying that.

"When do you think we will be able to leave?" I asked my friends.

"I don't know… I hope soon." Sophia said.

"Yeah me too. I just want to be home." Ariana said agreeing.

As we were talking, we heard someone trying to open our door. I got even more scared because I had no idea who it was, I was just hoping and praying it was the police. I heard my teacher say to us to be quiet and don't move before the door open.

"Don't be scared… It's the police." I heard an officer say. "Is everyone okay?"

My teacher got up slowly and said, "Yeah we are fine… I am really glad to see you right now."

"Alright, well how about we get out of here?" The three police officers said.

"Class you can get up now. We are fine and going to leave. So please get into a line." She said in a relieved tone.

"Is the shooter still on campus?" My teacher asked whispering to the police officer.

"Sadly yes, but this part of the school is clear, so we want to get as many students out as possible for as long as it is clear." He whispered back.

"Okay class, please hold hands and don't leave the group while we get escorted out." My teacher said.

As we walked out to where the other parents were, I saw mine and wanted to run over to them but I was told to not move. So I asked my teacher if I could go to my parents.

"Ms. Jacobs, my parents are over there, can I go to them?" I said pointing in their direction.

"Alright, and if anyone else sees their parents you may go to the." She said.

When she said I was able to go to them, I ran as fast as I could and jumped into their arms.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**TEDDY'S POV**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"MOMMY, DADDY!" I heard Heather scream running towards us. She hasn't called is that in so long, so she must have been pretty scared.

"HEATHER!" We both screamed as she jumped into my arms. "Are you okay baby girl?" I asked softly to her as she was crying.

"I was really scared." She said sniffling.

"Don't worry Sweetie everything is fine now since I know you are safe."

"Ready to go home?" Spencer asked his freaked out little girl.

Heather nodded as I carried her back to my car. As we were walking back to our cars, Spencer and I kept getting photographed and trying to be interviewed because our daughter was in this situation.

"_Are you relieved your daughter is okay from today's incident at her school?" _A reporter asked.

"_We are very grateful that our daughter was not injured in anyway possible, but we would like some privacy as we help her cope from today's incident_." Spencer said to the reporter as we continued walking.

When we got back home, Heather ran up to her room all scared. I just don't know how to help her deal with what happened today since I never experience something this awful before. I just know she went through a lot and probably won't get over it for a while.

**11:30 Pm**

"Mom" I heard Heather say as she walked into mine and Spencer's room.

"Yes Sweetie." I said slowly waking up.

"Can I sleep in here with you? I had a nightmare…"

"Of course." I said as I scooted over so she could lay next to me. I wrapped my arm around her and said, "I love you."

"Love you too Mom." She said as she slowly went back to sleep.

**OKAY, SO WHAT DID YOU THINK OF THIS CHAPTER? I WAS THINKING WHAT IF THIS HAPPENS THE OTHER DAY AND I FIGURED I WOULD JUST ADD IT INTO THE STORY LINE NOW. DID I SCARE YOU MAKING YOU THINK HEATHER WAS GOING TO GET SHOT OR DIE? I'M SORRY IF I DID. **


	6. Chapter 6

It has been a week since the shooting at my daughter's school. I think she is finally starting to get over it which is perfect timing since she goes back to school today.

"Ready to go?" I asked as my daughter as she walked into the living room.

"Yeah, I guess…"

"Alright, well let's go." I said as I grabbed my keys and purse.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**HEATHER'S POV**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When I arrived back at school, I'm not going to lie I was a bit scared and nervous. It brought back memories from last week even though nothing happened to me or anyone I know. I could tell like all the kids were scared, but who can blame us? As I walked over to my classroom, I saw Ariana and Emmy waiting outside. I haven't seen or talked to them since the shooting, so I was very happy I got to see them today.

"Hey guys." I said smiling as I walked over to my two friends.

"Hey Heathy." They both said giving me a hug.

"You were being talked about on the news last week because of our school." Emmy said.

"I saw you on a cover of a magazine too and they were talking about how the school had a shoot out and stuff." Ariana said.

"I know… They are only talking about me because I am a child of a very popular singer. The media should really just leave me alone."

"You make it seem like having fame is a bad thing. I would totally trade lives with you!" Ariana exclaimed.

I rolled my eyes at her because she knows nothing about it. I mean yeah it's cool and all, but there are both good and bad things about it.

"Let's just go inside." I said.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**TEDDY'S POV**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When I got back from dropping my daughter off at school, my phone started to ring. I looked down to see who it was and it was Ivy. I haven't really talk or seen or in so long, so I am just very happy I get to talk to her.

"Hey T!" Ivy shouted into my phone.

"Is this my long lost friend who I am talking to? What's your name again?" I said joking around.

"Ha Ha Ha, real funny T."

"So how have you been? Got a boyfriend?" I immediately asked as I jumped onto my couch.

"I see you haven't gotten off my case yet about getting a boyfriend. And for your information, yes, I do actually."

"Oh Yay! Tell me about him. Do I know him? Did he go to our school?"

"Yes he did go to our school and yes you probably do know him."

"Wait let me guess who it is… RAYMOND!" I shouted into the phone. "Is my Ivy dating Ray Ray Bear again?"

She was silent not wanting to say yes, which means only one thing, she is dating him.

"KNEW IT!" I shouted.

"How did you know? Did he tell Spencer who told you?"

"Nope, just a wild guess. So how long have you guys been dating? Is it a serious relationship, like marriage serious?"

"We have been dating for six months and I don't know if I would consider it marriage serious."

"Wait you guys have been dating for six months and this is the first time I am hearing about it?!"

"Hey, are you and Spencer planning on going to our high school reunion?" Ivy asked changing the subject.

"Oh, I see you changing the subject and maybe, when is it?"

"March 18. It's a Saturday."

"I don't know because Heaths has school and stuff…"

"Can't she just stay at a friend's house and then bring Luke with you guys and have one of your parent's watch him?"

"I don't know, maybe. I have to ask Spencer though."

"Ask me what?" Spencer asked walking into the living room.

"If you want to go to our high school reunion…"

"We should defiantly go. When is it?"

"March 18."

"We should go." He said smiling.

"What did he say T?" Ivy asked.

"He said we should go."

"Who are you even talking to anyways?" Spencer asked.

"Ivy…"

"Your long lost friend Ivy? She is still alive? I thought she was dead." He said joking around.

"Right, I thought that too!"

"Thought what and are you guys gonna go?" Ivy asked

"Yeah, I guess… and that you were dead because we haven't heard from you in how long?"

"Wow!"

After talking for a bit, we got off the phone.

"So how is Ivy?" Spencer asked as he sat next to me on the couch

"She's dating Raymond again."

"Really, Ivy and Raymond, since when?"

"Since six months ago…"

"And we are just hearing about it? We have such awesome friends." Spencer said sarcastically.

"Ha, we surly do." I said as he put his arm around me.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**HEATHER'S POV**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Alright class, starting today, we are going to start doing pin-pal letters with another school in LA." Ms. Jacobs said. "I have already assigned you a student and we got letters back from the school. So today we will write a letter back and you will include a photo of yourself which I have from picture day." She said as she was passing the letters out.

"I wonder who I got." Avery whispered. "I hope it is someone cool like you guys."

We all laughed when she said we are cool. In my opinion we are more dorky than cool, which is a good thing to be with your friends. When I opened my envelope, my pin-pal was a girl name Allison. She looked very pretty in the photo I got of her. She had long light brown straight hair with blue eyes. In the letter she said that she likes to dance and that she is pretty athletic, what her favorite TV show and movie is, and what what her favorite color is. She also included other things. After reading the whole letter, I thought she was a pretty cool person, and I was happy I got her.

"So, do you guys like who you got? I know I do." I said smiling.

"I got a lame person." Avery said in a disappointed tone.

We all laughed when she said that.

"You know Ave, you jinxed yourself when you said you hope for a cool person." Sophia said laughing.

"Well, would any of you guys be nice enough to trade with me?"

"Nope!" We all exclaimed.

"What great friends you are." Avery said in a sarcastic tone.

As I was writing my letter to Allison, I basically included all the same things she did but with different answers. I also asked her questions and I answered some she asked me. After finishing writing the letter, I put my picture in it and gave it to my teacher. As I sat back in my chair, I knew this pin-pal thing would be pretty fun and I just can't wait till I get a new letter back.

**SO, WHAT DID YOU GUYS THINK? I REMEMBER WHEN I WAS IN FOURTH GRADE MY TEACHER DID PIN-PALS WITH US SO I THOUGHT IT WOULD BE COOL IF HER CLASS DID IT TOO SINCE SHE IS IN FOURTH GRADE. OH AND DO YOU THINK I SHOULD KEEP RAYMOND AND IVY TOGETHER OR NO? ANYWAYS THANKS FOR READING THIS STORY, EVEN THE CHAPTERS THAT SUCK, MEANS A LOT! BYE!**


	7. Chapter 7

**SATURDAY NOVEMBER 19 2022**

Today the kids and I are flying back to Denver to celebrate Thanksgiving with my family. Spencer is planning to fly back in a few days since he is still busy trying to finish recording his songs for his new album. He is hoping to get it released by the New Year, but to be honest I doubt that will happen.

"Okay kids, say bye to your dad before we leave."

"Bye Daddy!" Luke shouted as he jumped into Spencer's arms to hug him.

"Bye my little Luke… I'll see you in a few days okay?" Spencer said as he put his son down.

"Kay…"

"Bye Dad…" Heather said as she walked in.

"What I don't get a hug?"

"It's not like it is going to be the last time I see you…"

"Well…! I can feel the love."

"Heaths go give your Dad a hug." I said.

"Fine" Heather said as she walked over to give her dad a hug. "Can we go now Mom?"

"Yeah, go get in the car with Luke and I will be out in a second." I said as I gave her the keys to get in.

"Mhmm… Come on Luke." Heather said as she walked out with her little brother."

"Call or text me when you land so I know you got there safe." Spence said as he hugged me.

"Alright Babe, I will see you in a few days."

"Don't miss me too much." Spence said with a smirk on his face.

"Oh trust me I won't. Now I better get going so we don't miss our flight. Love you."

"Love you too Babe." Spence said leaning down to kiss me.

After about a three hour flight, we landed. I had Sky pick us up from the airport and drive us to my parent's. It just feels so nice being back in Denver. It is defiantly not as crazy as LA is.

"Hey Sky." I said as we got into the car. "Thanks for picking us up."

"No problem Teddy. So how have you guys been?"

"Fine I guess… and how is your pregnancy going? When are you due?"

"Good, real good. I am due sometime in January."

"Really that soon? Well I better make plans to come out here then. I can't wait to see your little girl. Have you guys picked a name out yet?"

"Yeah, we have. We decided to name her Adalyn Grace, but Addie or Ally for short."

"Aww… I love that name! It's really cute."

"So, I'm taking you guys straight to your parent's?"

"Umm… Yeah, I guess. It's not like I have anywhere else to go."

"You sure you don't want to stay with me and PJ instead?"

"Oh yeah, I am sure. I think I need to be with my insane Mom and Dad."

"Ha, well good luck with that."

When we arrived at my parent's, I said bye to Sky and rung the doorbell, seeing my Dad answering the door.

"Hey Dad." I said as I hugged him.

"Oh Hey Teddy! Come on in." He gestured.

"Hi Gampy!" Luke shouted as my Dad picked him up.

"Hi Pap's" Heather said as she walked in sitting on the couch.

"Since when did she start calling me Pap's?" My dad asked me.

"Don't ask me."

"Well, does she call Spencer's Dad Pap's too?"

"Nope, just look at it like this, do you want her to call you Grandpa or Grandfather and make you feel old or just Pap's? At least Pap's makes you sound younger."

"Well, when you put it like that, you make a good point."

"Well I am the smart one in the family right?"

"Well… I wouldn't necessarily say that." He said as he was referring as when I became pregnant at age 17.

"Wow, thanks dad. I make one mistake that happened ten years ago and I still get it held against me."

"You made a mistake mom, since when? I thought you never made mistakes, what was it?"

"Umm… Well… I think you are too young to know quite yet." I said trying to avoid her question.

"Well, how old can I be when you tell me? I wanna know. I am very curious on what you did since you say you never make mistakes."

"First of all, I was a teenager and teenagers make mistakes and let me just say this, the result of that mistake came with a good outcome, right Dad?" It really did, I got my daughter out of it.

"Oh sure maybe not at first, but now it is."

"Anyways, I am going to go down to my old room and get situated."

"Mom, can I play on your phone?"

"Yeah I guess, but don't go snooping on my phone. I will know if you do."

"What if I do?" Heather asked wondering.

"Don't worry about what I will do, but just remember I am the child of my mother who was the greatest at embarrassing us all or at getting revenge. And I can embarrass you more in public eye than she could with me."

"Okay, Okay I won't…"

"Good girl." I said as I handed her my unlocked phone.

As I walked down to the basement to my old room, it brought back so many memories. Nothing has changed about it. Everything was in the same place as it was when I was in high school, which is nice. I am just surprised my mom hasn't made it into a recording studio or a yoga room or something. But I am just grateful she didn't. My room always makes me so happy and makes me feel like I am a teenager again when I am in it, hey like that movie 17 Again. But when my kids come down here, it brings me back to reality like Teddy you are no longer a teenager, you are twenty-seven years old with two kids.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**HEATHER POV**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I was playing on my mom's phone and of course when I was in the middle of the game, her phone started to ring. That was just great because now I will have to start this game all over and I already beat my high score. I am so mad at whoever is calling. Oh great it is dad. Hmm… Shall I just ignore his call and keep playing or answer him? I'll be a good daughter and answer him so he won't be mad at mom thinking she ignored his call instead of me.

"What Dad?" I said in a mad tone.

"What did I do this time to you?"

"You called, that's what you did! What do you want?"

"Where's Mom?"

"I don't know… In her room I guess."

"Give the phone to her then. I want to talk to her."

"Yeah, Yeah… It better be quick though!"

"Mom!" I yelled as I ran down into the basement.

"Heather go away! Let me have me time for once!" She yelled back

"But Dad called and wants to talk to you."

"Tell him I will call him back."

"Ugh, Fine." I yelled.

"Yeah Dad, Mom doesn't want to talk to you."

"Well, how come?"

"She said she wants to be alone and don't want to talk to anyone, not even you."

"Did you guys already piss her off?"

"No, you didn't let me finish. She said she was going to call you back…"

"Alright, well Bye then…"

"Mhmm..." I said as I hung up. Now it's time to get back to my game.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**LATER THAT DAY TEDDY POV**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After eating dinner, I decided I should call Spencer back. I hope he isn't mad at me for calling him back like eight hours later.

"Luke go get into some pajamas okay?" I said as I dialed his number. "And I will help you brush your teeth in a couple of minutes."

"Kay Mommy." Luke said yawning. I could tell he was defiantly jet lagged.

"Hey Hun… About time you called me back." Spencer said answering his phone.

"Sorry about that… I totally forgot till like right now." Okay, I never forgot but I was just too lazy to call him back earlier. "So what are you up to?"

"Nothing… Just hanging out at the house… So how was your flight?"

"Good, I guess… I just hate flying with the kids because they always complain…"

Spencer laughed.

"Babe, it's not funny! Next time I will make you fly alone with them…"

As I we were talking, I started to hear voices in the background.

"Spence, who is with you? I hear voices…"

"It's nobody… Just the TV."

"Spence come on, I know what the TV sounds like. That wasn't the TV. Who's with you? Just tell me and I won't be mad."

"I can assure you it's nobody. It's just the TV really loud."

"Mama, I'm back!" Luke said jumping onto my bed.

"Oh Luke, you have your shirt on backwards, you silly."

Luke giggled. "Oopsie!"

"Whatever Spence… I have to go. Bye"

"Babe trust me, it's nobody!"

"Yeah, Yeah, Yeah… I believe you." I said hanging up. "Not…" I said softly to myself. Once a cheater is always a cheater. I just hope he isn't cheating on me especially since I have been gone for less than a day. Is he bored of me or something now? I mean I guess I should have expected that can't since we have been together since high school. Let's just hope he is telling the truth about it being the TV. Like I really don't care if he had people over, just tell me, I won't be mad.

After helping Luke brush his teeth, I walked him up to Gabe's and PJ's old room since he and Heaths are going to be sleeping in there.

"Good night." I said giving him a kiss on the forehead. "I love you."

"Love you Mama." He said smiling as he closed his eyes.

"Heaths, you need to start getting ready for bed." I said as I saw her in Charlie's room.

"Why? I'm not even tired."

"Alright, well don't stay up so late and don't wake up your brother."

"Okay, I won't." She said as I was leaving.

**DON'T WORRY I WON'T BREAK SPENCER AND TEDDY UP. I JUST THOUGHT THEY NEEDED A LITTLE SOMETHING, SOMETHING TO HIT THEIR RELATIONSHIP. I HAVE ALREADY PLANNED OUT THE WHOLE STORY AND WHAT THE CHAPTERS WILL BE ABOUT, SINCE I HAVE BEEN HAVING A LOT OF EXTRA TIME AT SCHOOL AND I MEAN A LOT. I STILL WILL TAKE SUGGESTIONS AND IF I LIKE THEM, I WILL WRITE A CHAPTER OR ADD IT TO THE STORY LINE! AS OF RIGHT NOW, THIS STORY WILL HAVE ABOUT TWENTY CHAPTERS. ANYWAYS, I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER, TO BE HONEST I DON'T THINK THIS STORY IS THAT GREAT COMPARED TO MY OTHER TWO SOOO…. YEEAAH. BYE!**


	8. Chapter 8

Today Spencer is flying back to Denver. I am still mad about the other night when he said nobody was with him when I knew there were. He acts like I am dumb, or he can pull things around me when he is alone, well guess what Honey, you can't. Like that song goes, Mama always knows. So I am not that excited to see him.

"Mom can we do something today? I don't want to stay here all day." Heather asked as she walked into my room.

"What would you like to do?"

"I don't know what there is to do in Denver. It's not like I ever lived here."

"You did live here actually, but we moved when you were two months old… But good point, let me think what is fun to do here. You are too old for that, too young for that. You wouldn't like that. How about, we go to Super Adventure Land."

"What's Super Adventure Land?"

"It's basically Disneyland or Magic Mountain."

"Oh, then let's go!" She exclaimed.

"Alright, well get going up so I can get dressed okay? See if Charlie and Toby wants to go while you are at it."

'Kay Mama."

After getting dressed, I went up grabbed a little to eat and was ready to leave.

"Come on guys!" I yelled.

"Heather, this weather isn't like LA, go put a sweater or jacket on." I said as I saw my daughter wearing a dark blue tank top with black skinny jeans.

"Ugh, fine." She said running back up. "Happy now?"

"Very." I said smiling. "Come one guys, if you are not down in the car in a minute I am leaving without you!" I yelled mainly talking to Charlie and Toby.

"Okay here we are." Toby said walking down with his sister.

"Let's go then."

When we got to Super Adventure Land, I bought the tickets and basically the three older kids went crazy wanting to go on all the rides. Of course being a good parent, I couldn't ride the ones Luke couldn't go on because I had to watch him. So mainly, Luke and myself just sat or stood for the other kids to get off the rides. Isn't that fun?

"You know Heaths, your dad and I actually worked here." I said as we walked around.

"You're lying."

"No I'm not. I worked as the princess and your dad was the frog prince. Basically it was the princess and the frog story line."

"It seems like you guys did everything together."

***RING***

"No, we didn't and speaking of your Dad, he is calling… I guess he just landed."

"Weren't you supposed to pick him up?" Charlie said.

"Oh shit, I was… Thanks for reminding me now. He is going to be so pissed."

***RING***

"Oh, Hey." I casually said answering the phone.

"Where are you? I've been waiting for an hour."

"Cute story, well now it is… I forgot, and…"

"What? You forgot? How could you forget about me?" Spencer said interrupting me.

"Slipped my mind when Heather wanted to do something… Ask your parent's to pick you up."

"Why can't you?"

"Sis, can we go on that ride!" Toby shouted.

"Yeah, go get in line."

"Where are you?"

"Super Adventure Land…" I quickly said.

"Well then leave and come pick me up."

"No, ask your parent's to. I'm not leaving, we only been here for two hours."

"Whatever…" Spencer said hanging up.

After spending the day at the amusement park, I decided we should probably get going since Luke was getting tired and it was getting late.

"Mom, we want dinner."

"Yeah Teddy, we are hungry." My two siblings said.

"Well, we will be back at the house in a few minutes. Can you wait?"

"I guess…"

When we got to the house, I saw Spencer was already there, waiting in my room. I knew right when I walked into the house, I will be bitched at because I didn't pick him up. So me being smart, I carried the sleeping Luke to my room because Spencer would not bitch me out.

"Hey." I said as I walked into my room. Spencer was silent, not wanting to talk to me. "Are you mad at me for not picking you up?" I said as I laid Luke in my bed. "Spencer grow up and stop giving me the silent treatment. I don't need to be married to a child."

"Get out of my room if you are going to be acting like this. I defiantly don't want to sleep next to you, especially since-"I paused not wanting to say cheated. "Actually, how about you just get out of the whole house? Go sleep at your parent's or in a car, or maybe in a park?"

"Fine my pleasure! And by the way, I did cheat on you the other night and we had sex, lots of it. And I loved it because it wasn't with you for once!"

"Get the hell out and go fuck yourself Spencer!" I said throwing things at him.

**UMM… YEAH, SPENCER CHEATED. WILL TEDDY FORGIVE HIM OR GET A DIVORCE? I JUST THOUGHT SOMETHING NEEDED TO HIT THEIR RELATIONSHIP BECUASE IN REALITY IT IS NOT ALL LOVEY DOVEY LIKE I AM MAKING IT SEEM. KAY BYE! **


	9. Chapter 9

I haven't seen or talked to Spencer since November 22, when he arrived. I am very hurt he even cheated on me, more importantly saying he has lots and lots of sex with someone besides me. But I have to think of my children and what is good for them. Is staying with Spencer and work things out with him the right thing, or divorce his ass? I guess I will have the plane ride back home to think about it.

"Come on kids, say by to your grandparent's so we can go." I said waiting by the door.

"Bye Gammy and Gampy!" Luke said hugging his grandparents.

"Bye Pap's and Grammy." Heaths said hugging her grandparent's. "Is Dad flying back with us?"

"Ugh, I don't know his flight schedule, so I wouldn't know." I said trying to make as if everything is fine. "Alright bye Mom and Dad." I said hugging them.

"Don't be scared to come back home if you and Spencer can't work things out." My mom whispered into my ear as I hugged her.

"I will, don't worry. I love you guys."

"Call or text me, so we know you got back safe."

"Okay we will Bye." I said as my kids and I left the house.

When we got to the airport, we had thirty minutes before our plane leaves, so we had to quickly get through security and get to the terminal. It takes absolutely forever when you have two kids. As we got to the terminal, it was time to load the plane which was perfect timing.

"Okay, let's go take our seats." I said as we walked onto it.

"Let's make sure the seat belts are nice and snug." I said tightening both Luke and Heather's seat belt.

"Mom, are you and Dad mad at each other?"

My eyes widen when she asked me that. "W-why are you asking?"

"Because we haven't seen or talked to him since when we got back from the amusement park."

"Umm… All I can really say is that things are just very complicated right now. Don't worry about us, we are fine." Yeah, I know I lied, but I wasn't going to tell my nine year old daughter her Dad cheated on me right?

"Look there's Dad!" Heather pointed when she saw Spencer walking to his seat."

"Oh great." I said softly to myself in a sarcastic tone.

"Hi Daddy!" Luke almost shouted. "Hey Dad." Heather exclaimed.

"There's my two children. Missed me?"

"Yeah, why haven't you been around to see us?" Heather asked.

"Umm…"

"Like I said Heaths, things are very complicated right now." I said interrupting Spencer.

"Right, Mom is right. Now, I better go take my seat before I get in trouble."

"Well we wouldn't want that." I said rolling my eyes at him in a sarcastic tone.

"Mommy, when are we coming back?" Luke asked.

"Very soon, I promise."

"Yay! I like Denver."

"I do too. I would someday like to move back." I said smiling down at my son.

"But I like LA Mom and what about my friends?" Heather said over hearing me.

"I said SOMEDAY. I never said we are I just hope someday I get to come back and live here again."

"Good."

"I love you guys." I said putting both my arms around my kids. "Don't ever forget that, no matter what happens."

"We love you too Mom." Both my kids said.

When the plane landed, I got off the plane quickly went them and went to luggage claim to get our suit cases. Then we got on a shuttle that took us to the parking lot of our car.

"Ready to go home guys?" I asked as I started the car heading out of parking lot.

"Yeah! I missed being home." Heather said.

"Well, that's exactly how I feel when I have to leave Denver…"

"Oh, that must suck because we live in LA."

When we got home, I we got there before Spencer which I was happy about. I had no intention to see, talk, look, or acknowledge him what's so ever.

"Okay Heather, bring all your dirty clothes down from the trip so I can wash them." I said as I brought down mine and Luke's.

"Okay Mom. Here you go."

"I'm home." I heard Spencer yell as he entered the house. "Where is everyone?" He wondered because, nobody answered to him not even the kids.

"Teddy, where are you? Heather, Luke?" He said walking around the house.

"Oh here you are." Spencer said seeing me in the laundry room doing laundry.

"Spencer go away, I have nothing to say to you. You are an ass hole. I defiantly don't want to be married to you anymore." That defiantly hurt to say. I loved Spencer and this isn't the first time he cheated on me. I mean it is marriage wise, that I know of.

"Teddy, we need to talk."

"How about you talk to my lawyer, my divorce lawyer instead?"

"Are you seriously going to divorce me? We have two kids together, how could you do that with all we went through together?" Spencer said starting to speak louder.

"Oh now we are speaking like this? Why did you cheat on me? Better yet, why did you have and I quote "Lots and lots of sex" with some women? Huh? Apparently you don't love me or our kids anymore or you wouldn't have done that."

"If you just shut up and listen I would tell you what actually happened god."

"Oh what happened then? You didn't have sex someone besides me? You got seduced by someone other than me?" I said walking out of the laundry room.

"Babe, just listen!" Spencer said running after me. "It was a big mistake I love you! It felt wrong and to be honest it wasn't even good sex because it wasn't with you."

"Spencer all sex is good sex unless you are being-" I stopped realizing the kids were in the room.

"Mom, what's sex?" My kids asked when they heard us talking about it.

"Not now kids."

"Kids go up to your room; I need to talk to Mommy alone."

"What about? Sex!" Heather shouted.

"Just go up."

"Fine… Come on Luke."

"Great Spence, now our kids have sex in their vocabulary now." I said rolling my eyes at him

"Babe listen, I'm sorry. You are the only person I want to be with, have sex with, and do anything with. You were the first person I had sex with and I want you to be the only person. I made a mistake. It wasn't even good sex because it wasn't with you. I Love you. Please forgive me."

"Two questions, did you have sex in our house in our bed and with who? And answer honestly because I will find out the truth eventually, I always do."

He was silent not answering me.

"Fine don't tell me. I'm going to the court house on Tuesday and filing."

"Wait! I'll tell you." Spencer shouted. "Yes, it was here in our bed, and it was with…"

"Oh great, now I gotta burn our bed. I am defiantly not sleeping on it now. I should burn your dick while I am at it since it was inside some other women, I don't want it inside me now." I said interrupting him. "Now tell me who with."

"It was with some women name Tatiana."

"What a whore of a name. How old was she twenty-two from another country? Why was she even at our house in the first place? Did she persuade you to having sex with her or was it your idea?"

"Since you want to know everything, I will tell you everything. Just please don't divorce me, I love you too much to lose you again." He said holding my hand. "She is a twenty-four year old brunette, Brazilian model. I had some of people over and one of them came with her. When everyone left, I guess she stayed behind because she passed out on the couch earlier in the night. When I was in our bed sleeping, she came up there, fully naked getting on top of me."

"And?"

"To be honest, it made me hard seeing her all like that and she gave me a hand and blow job. So basically she did seduce me. And before you ask, I was smart enough to wear a condom. But when I woke up the next day, I realized I made a huge mistake when I saw her laying next to me because it wasn't you. I LOVE you so much. Please forgive me. You are the ONLY women I want to be with and do anything with." He said lifting my chin up with his hand and putting his face closer to mine.

I looked up into his brown eyes. Should I forgive him or no? I could tell as I looked into his eyes, he was sincerely sorry for what he did. I would be heart-broken if we got a divorced and I can't even imagine how the kids would be.

I gave him a kiss, a nice long kiss, and said, "I Love you." I muttered.

He smiled. "Does this mean you forgive me?"

"I will try to. But I was serious about burning the bed and burning your dick."

"Really my dick? Can't you just disinfect it for me?"

I chuckled and smiled. "I like that idea better."

"I Love You." He said kissing me.

I pulled away. "But if you ever do this again, I don't care for whatever reason it was for, I will go straight down to the court house and file the day I find out about it. No more chances after this."

"Fine because I know this won't ever happen again. Now let me kiss you. I missed it."

"Me too." I said getting onto my tippy toes to kiss him.


	10. Chapter 10

Today Heather is back at school from her one week Thanksgiving break. Spencer also has a meet and greet at the mall to promote his upcoming album that should be releasing by early January. While he is at the mall, I am going out to buy a new bed since he had sex with some slut on it about a week and a half ago.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**HEATHER'S POV**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Okay class, please stand up and tell us a few things you did during our week off." Ms. Jacobs said.

When she said that I'm thinking, my week off was pretty weird in my opinion. I saw none of my dad but maybe once and my parent's fought when we got home, but now they seem normal. The only thing I really did was go to Super Adventure Land, eat turkey, and shop a little with my grandma.

"Your turn Heather." Ms. Jacobs said interrupting my train of thoughts.

"So, I flew to Denver with my mom and little brother and saw her family. We mainly just stayed home at my grandparent's house but it was fine because I got to have bonding time with my Aunt Charlie and Uncle Toby. Umm... What else did I do... Oh and my mom took me my brother, and her two younger siblings to Super Adventure Land and we ate turkey on Thanksgiving and shopped a little and that's it." I said quickly sitting down.

"Sounds like you had a good time, who wants to go next? How about you David?"

"Your Dad didn't go with you guys?" Emmy whispered

"No he did, he flew down on a separate day, but I only saw him once the whole time which was weird." I whispered back.

"How come?"

"I don't know… they were fighting when we got back home so it could have been about what they were fighting about. Now stop asking." I whispered back.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**TEDDY'S POV**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**12:00 PM**

When Spence, Luke, and I got to the mall, I saw a huge crowd there. I could tell many teenage girls ditched school to come meet my husband and I can't blame them, I would ditch too. He is one sexy twenty-eight year old. So as he was doing the meet and greet, I went and bought a new bed to sleep on.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**SPENCER'S POV**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Omg, I can't believe I am meeting you right now. I am such a huge fan of yours." An eighteen year old girl said. "I absolutely love you and your music!"

"Aw, thanks. I love you too." I smiled. "Would you like a picture?"

"Yes!" She said excitedly. "Thanks so much!" She said after getting the photo.

"What is your name by the way, I forgot to ask?"

"Oh, my name is Chelsea."

"It was nice meeting you Chelsea."

"You too." She said leaving.

"Hey I'm back." I heard Teddy say carrying our son.

"Hey." I said giving her a kiss. It seemed like the whole room went AWWWWWW, when I did that, which made both me and Teddy blush a little.

"It doesn't even look like you made a dent in the crowd Spence."

"Well, that's because I met only like ten people."

"OMG, It's you!" Another fan said coming up to my table.

"OMG, It's you girlfriend!" I mimicked her like a blonde stereotypical suburban girl would say.

"Spence, you don't even want to know how that sounded." I heard Teddy say laughing.

"Stop that Babe." I said looking back at Teddy. "How are you?" I asked my fan.

"I am like freaking out right now. It's you!"

"I'm freaking out too, how about we freak out together?" I said. I always love having "fun" with my fans when I meet them. "For five seconds we scream and just act how we feel inside or what is going through our heads right now. Yeah?" I asked.

"OMG, YES!"

"Okay, 1… 2… 3… NOW!" I yelled.

***WE BOTH SCREAM***

"OMG, OMG, OMG, I DON'T WHAT TO DO." She said jumping up and down.

"OMG, OMG, OMG, I JUST LOVE MIMICKING YOU!" I said laughing jumping up and down the exact same way she was doing it. It made me look pretty gay to be honest.

"Daddy looks funny Mommy." I heard Luke say to Teddy.

"Man Spence, I should have recorded that." Teddy said to me.

"Yeah, you should have Babe! I would have posted that on my twitter. Now would you like a picture?"

"Can we take a few funny ones?"

"Well, I'm not gonna let you leave unless we do."

"Now tweet me those photo's on twitter so I can have them!" I said after we took them.

"OMG, I WILL. BYE!"

"OMG, YOU BETTER BYE!" I said still mimicking her.

"I just loved her personality Spence."

"I know me too, she kind of reminded me of what's her face from high school."

"I think I know who you are talking about… But what is her name?"

"Hi, what's your name?" I asked as I hugged another fan who was about twenty years old.

"I can't believe I am meeting you! Oh and my name is Courtney."

"Nice to meet you Courtney. Would you like a picture?"

"Well, I didn't wait in line for an hour not to get one."

I laughed. "Alright, let's take it."

"Thanks." She said leaving.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**TEDDY'S POV**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As Spencer was doing his meet and greet my phone was ringing. I looked down and saw it was Ivy calling.

"Hey Ivy." I said as I answered it.

"Hey T. Are you and Spencer good now?"

"I wouldn't say we are perfect but we are good. I was ready just to divorce him though" I said softly so nobody could hear.

"What stopped you?"

"What stopped me? Well of course my kids and love for him. I am giving him one more chance, and if he screws up then it is bye bye Teddy for him. So, why did you call?"

"I need to talk to you about my love life."

"OMG, DID HE PROPOSED TO YOU!" I shouted into my phone.

"Who proposed to who Hun?" Spencer asked over hearing me.

"OH GOD NO, Not even close!"

"Then what about?"

"Okay so you remember my ex boyfriend Jessie right?"

"Oh Jessie, he was hot or should I say is hot. What about him?"

"Yeah I know. Anyways I ran into him the other day and he was like I missed you and I want to get back together with you and I am still in love with you."

"Ouch he pulled that on you? I remember when Spencer did that to me when my family went up to the mountains, remember? I made you take a five hour bus ride to help me."

"How could I forget?"

"Babe, who are you even talking to and who is Jessie and why is he so hot?" Spencer asked over hearing me.

"It's Ivy and remember her ex Jessie?"

"Oh that Jessie! He was pretty hot though." He said joking around.

"Yeah, we are talking about him… now go continue your time with your fans while I continue our girly talking." I said smiling at him. "Okay, so where were we?"

"Okay, so I am confused because seeing him again brought back so many feelings and I have feelings for Ray Ray."

"So it is Ray Ray Bear against Sexy Hot Jessie? I would pick Jessie."

"Why would you pick Jessie?"

"Who wouldn't? He is hotter than Spencer in my opinion. And your Ray Ray Bear is like ehh. He is just average."

"Babe I heard that. You get to sleep outside tonight just for that." He said signing some autographs.

"Ha real funny Spencer."

"Okay, that's true but what about their personalities?"

"Remember at my wedding and you were helping me get ready and I was like Spencer told me Raymond wants to ask you out again?"

"Yeah… What about it?"

"You totally freaked and was like oh hell no, that aint happening. And you were like I don't even like Raymond."

"What's your point?"

"Okay, so what made you say yes when he asked you out what seven, eight months ago now?"

"Look this is what happened. At one of Spencer's show in Denver, Raymond and I were starting to talk. We eventually became friends again and asked me out. I said yes only because I liked his personality and I think he was or is cute."

"And what about Sexy Jessie? OMG, I just realized his name rhymes with sexy. Do you like his personality?"

"Well, he is more of the bad boy type. I mean he is sweet just like Raymond and they both or dorky around me and stuff."

"Ivy you better pick Raymond!" Spencer shouted into my phone.

"Spencer go away." I said pushing him. "I would still pick Jessie. If ya'll got married, you would have cute babies. Wink, Wink."

"So you are saying, if I got married to Raymond, our babies would be ugly as fuck?"

"Didn't say that. You know what just pick whoever. It's your Choice!"

"Thanks for nothing T!" She said hanging up in my phone.

**OKAY SO I READ A REVIEW SUGGESTION THAT IVY SHOULD BE IN A LOVE TRIANGLE AND HAVE TO PICK BETWEEN RAYMOND AND EMMET. I CHOSE NOT USE EMMET BECAUSE COME ON IVY WOULDN'T CONSIDER DATING HIM, IF YOU KNOW HER CHARACTER RIGHT? SO I JUST MADE UP A BOYFRIEND SHE SUPPOSEDLY HAD A COUPLE YEARS AGO WHO BROKE UP WITH HER AND NOW HE WANTS HER BACK. ALSO IF YOU HAVEN'T ALREADY YOU SHOULD CHECK OUT MY NEW STORY! IT IS TOTALLY DIFFERENT THAN THIS SERIES. KAY BYE!**


	11. Chapter 11

**OKAY SO I AM JUST SKIPPING OVER TO CHRISTMAS/ NEW YEARS AND THE WALSH'S ARE BACK IN DENVER TO CELEBRATE WITH THEIR FAMILIES AND JUST FOR YOU TO KNOW SKYLAR WILL HAVE HER BABY SOMETIME SOON WINK WINK.**

"Babe, wake up." I heard Spencer gently pushing me.

"S-Spence, w-what time is it?" I said still asleep not wanting to wake up.

"Babe, its Christmas. Wake up!"

"Nooo, let me sleep." I said pulling the covers over my face.

"Since you are being difficult, I will just carry you down then."

"Spencer…" I said as he picked me up. "Put me back in bed. I'm tired."

He smiled. "Aren't you pretty on this fine morning?"

I gave him an ugly evil look when he said that. "And aren't you being bad this morning?" I said still drowsy.

"Oh good you guys are up." His dad said sitting in the living room with his wife as Spencer walked in carrying me.

"Spencer, why are you holding Teddy like a baby?" His mother asked as Spencer sat next to her still holding me like a baby.

"Because she is my little baby." Spencer said joking.

"Yeah, sure I am…" I said yawning.

"It seems like you want another baby Spencer, are you two planning on having more kids?" His parents asked.

I looked up at Spencer when they asked that. Did they seriously just ask that?

"I mean we discussed it…" Spencer said. "Why do you even want to know?"

"We were thinking it would be great if you guys got pregnant again sometime in 2023." His dad said.

"Babe, what do you think of that?" Spencer asked me. "It's your body and time spent with the baby."

I bit my lip thinking, yeah I want more kids, but I don't know if right now is the best time to bring another baby into the world. Why are we even talking about this? It's Christmas, we shouldn't be talking about it.

"Of course I would want another baby. Seeing my sister-in-law pregnant with her second baby makes me want another one especially since she will be having the baby soon. I just don't know if it is the perfect time for having another one with what is going on in our life."

"Yeah she is right, I am very busy and we don't even have time to try anyways even if we wanted to."

Oh god, I am starting to feel awkward talking about our sex life now in front of Spencer's parents. At least the kids aren't up yet to overhear. Oh, I just want to be at my parents because my family would never talk about my sex life, I mean besides Sky.

"What do you mean you have no time?"

"It's kind of hard when you have two kids who keep bugging you." Spencer said.

"Anyways, your mother and I have a little Christmas surprise for you two." His dad said changing the subject.

"Oh really, what is it?" Spencer asked.

"Here, open this." His mother said handing us a fairly large bag to open.

As we opened it, we saw many random weird things in it.

"Dad…" Spencer said looking through the bag. "I don't understand how all this stuff is a surprise…"

"Read the card and all this stuff will "make sense" because you guys will use it hopefully."

"No, you guys didn't." I said as I read the card.

"We are going to…"

"EUROPE!" I shouted fully awake now. "WE ARE GOING TO EUROPE!"

"Thanks Mom and Dad." Spencer said getting up to hug his parent's. "You shouldn't have though."

"We wanted to." They said smiling. "And maybe you guys can try to have another baby on that trip since you won't have the kids with you." His mother said winking.

"Well now we have to, but I feel bad now. What we got you guys is really bad compared to this." He said sitting back down next to me putting his arm around me.

They laughed. "You guys didn't need to get us anything but your love." His mother said.

"Fine, we will give it to someone else." Spencer said joking around.

"Well, I'm gonna go get dress and wake up the kids so we can head over to my parents." I said getting up. "That's for the trip." I said hugging them as I left the room.

**AT MY PARENTS**

"Oh Hey guys, Merry Christmas." My dad said answering the door. "Come on in."

"Hey Dad." I said as I walked in with my family.

"Hey Mr. Duncan."

"Spencer, you know what? For your Christmas gift, I will allow you to start calling me Bob."

"I feel so special now." Spencer said sitting on the couch next to me.

"After all these years, my dad finally likes you."

"I know." Spencer said with all smiles.

"Hey guys."My mom said walking in from the kitchen. "How is your day so far?"

"I mean I woke up in a bad mood because this guy right here woke me up, but it was worth it because his parents gave us the greatest gift."

"Oh, what did they give you guys?"

"EUROPE!" I shouted.

"They bought you Europe? How exactly rich are your parents Spencer?" My dad asked laughing.

"You mean they bought us a TRIP to Europe without the kids…"

"Yeah, Yeah, any way we put it, we are going to Europe." I said excitedly.

"Bob honey, when are you gonna take me to Europe? You know I have always wanted to go to Paris."

"Mom, you know dad is cheap and won't take you." I heard Gabe say walking out of the kitchen.

"Well thank you GABE for pointing that out to me." Mom said sarcastically.

"You're Welcome MOM." He said smiling.

**NEW YEARS EVE**

**11:13 PM**

"Babe, I was thinking," Spencer said softly getting close to me. "We should end the year and bring in the year with sex." He said being straight forward.

I looked up into his brown eyes. "Hmm… got a condom?" I muttered giving him a kiss.

"I'll go to the store and get some right now if that means a yes."

"Then you better hurry." I said spanking his ass. "I will be waiting."

"I will be right back." Spencer said grabbing his keys running down to the car.

Twenty minutes later Spencer came back. He ran up to his room and locked the door behind him.

"I got them." He said running in basically ripping his clothes off.

"Good." I said smiling at him as I laid in bed basically naked except for a bra and underwear on.

"You know Spence I just realized we never did anything in this room before, like ever." I said softly looking up at him as he got on top of me.

"You're right, now let's change that." He said starting to make out with me.

We first were making out for a few minutes with his naked body rubbing against mine. I started to breathe heavy in between kisses as I was getting turned on by the feel of his body against mine. Ten minutes later, he put his dick inside me going starting off slow and eventually speeds up more. I made sure not to moan, or not moan loud, so his parents and our kids wouldn't hear us.

"Uhhh." I went softly biting my lip. "Mmmm." I went again staring up into Spencer's eyes. As we were having sex, my phone started to ring interrupting us.

"Spencer, shhh." I said as I answered the phone.

"Hello?" I said trying to catch my breath.

"Hey Teddy. Happy New Year!" I heard PJ exclaim. "Guess what?!"

"What?" I asked.

"Sky had the baby!" He shouted.

"WHAT!" I said pushing Spencer off me. "SHE HAD THE BABY!" I shouted into the phone.

"Yeah welcome to the world, Adalyn Grace Duncan, born at 12:06 Am at 7 pounds 6 ounces."

"Aw, Congrats! I am defiantly coming in the morning to meet her!"

"Alright, I just wanted to call to tell you. So I better go bye."

"Bye." I said hanging up.

"Sorry Spence." I said as he got back on top of me."

"Now where were we?" He said giving me a bunch of kisses getting back inside me.

"I love you." I muttered looking into his brown eyes.

"I love you and always will." He muttered back.

**10:00 AM.**

I woke up in a great mood. My niece, my first born niece, was born as one of the first babies of the year and I rocked in the New Year the old fashion way with sex, with great sex.

"Morning Baby." Spencer said leaning over to kiss me. "Last night was great." He said smiling.

"I know." I muttered smiling. "Now, we better get up, so I can see my niece."

"Aw, do we have to, right now?"

"Yes, now while I am in the shower you better be getting your naked self up."

"How about… I take a shower with you and it will be quicker." Spencer suggested.

I smiled. "Hmm, I like that idea."

Spencer picked me up and carried me into his bathroom and turned on the shower. After being in there for thirty minutes, we got out and got dressed real quick so we could go to the hospital.

"Can you guys watch the kids for us while we go to the hospital?" Spencer asked his parents as we walked down into the kitchen where they were.

"Why are you guys going to the hospital? Did something happen?"

"Yeah something did happen." Spencer said.

"My first niece was born." I said smiling. "I can't wait to see her."

"She was born today?" Spencer's dad asked.

"Yep, at 12:06 this morning. She was one of the first babies born if not the first of the year."

"Yeah, we can watch them, now get going."

"Thanks Mom and Dad." Spencer said as we left.

**AT THE HOSPITAL**

"Hey Sky." I said as I walked into her hospital room with Spencer.

"Hey Teddy and Spencer." She said looking down at her baby. "Would you like to hold her?" She asked.

"Yeah, I'm dying to meet my little niece." I said taking her out of Skylar's arms.

"Hi little Addie, I'm your Aunt Teddy." I said softly to her. "She is so cute. She looks just like PJ."

"Babe, let me hold her now." Spencer said.

"Alright, here." I said handing little Addie to her. "So how was labor this time around?" I asked Skylar as I sat on her bed next to her.

"Well, you know exactly how labor is so why ask? It was more painful than the first I thought."

"I thought the same when I had Luke. I guess it is because we know what to expect."

"Right, I was so scared."

"So where's Dad?" Spencer asked.

"He went over to your parent's to pick up Dylan."

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA. WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA. WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA." Addie went crying.

"Whoops, here you go Sky." Spencer said handing her the crying baby.

"Aw, hey baby girl. What wrong?" Sky cooed to her newborn girl rocking her. "Shh… Mama got you."

"You are so good with her." I said smiling.

After being at the hospital for an hour, Spencer and I decided to leave. As we were in the car driving back, I was thinking about little Addie, and how much I would love to have another child.

"Spencer, you know what I just realized?"

"What Hun?"

"Seeing and holding Addie made me realize how much I miss having a newborn."

"Are you saying you want another baby?"

"Yeah, I really do." I said full of smiles.

"Then how about, sometime in the near future we try?"

"I would love that. I love you."

"I love you too."

**THIS TOOK ME ABOUT THREE HOURS TO WRITE. LIKE OMG, IT SHOULDN'T HAVE TAKEN THAT LONG BUT MY RUNNY ASS NOSE WAS BUGGING ME THE WHOLE TIME SO I GOT BEHIND. ANYWAYS WHAT DO YOU THINK? AND REMEMBER TO REVIEW!**


	12. Chapter 12

**FEBRUARY 13 2023**

"Spence, are you excited you are turning twenty-eight tomorrow?" I asked my husband.

"Babe, I'm getting old. Why would I be happy about that?"

"Babe, even if you are getting old, you still look eighteen." I said giving him a hug.

"And you are sweet."

"I know." I said smiling.

"And because you are so sweet, tomorrow I am taking you out to a special Valentine/ Birthday dinner."

"No kids?"

"No kids, just you and me." He said softly getting closer to me with his hands around my waist.

"Mmm…" I said biting my lip. "I can't wait."

"Mommy!" Luke shouted running into mine and Spencer's room.

"What is it baby?"

"My tooth fell out. See!" He said with his baby tooth in his hand.

"You know what you have to do with it right?" Spencer asked as he picked up his son.

He shook his head. "What Daddy?"

"Well, you put it under your pillow and the tooth fairy comes and trades money for the tooth."

"Really! How much?"

"Depends on how special the tooth is, but generally around a couple of dollars." I said.

"I'm gonna be rich!" Luke shouted.

Spencer and I both laughed. "Yes you will." Spencer said putting his son down.

"How about we get a picture of you with your tooth before the tooth fairy takes it." I suggested.

"Kay Mama."

"Here, I'll take it." Spencer said grabbing his phone. "Okay Luke, give us a big smile showing us your tooth in your hand. Say Cheese!"

"Cheese!" He said giving us the biggest smile.

"Okay Luke, go on and put it under your pillow for the tooth fairy to come." I said.

"Kay Mommy." Luke said running out.

"Babe, look how cute he is. I'm gonna post this on twitter."

"Aw, he is so cute. I just love him so much, it's just crazy."

"I know me too." He said looking down at his phone. "Alright, posted it."

"Now, should we put his baby tooth in his baby book?" I asked.

"Of course, why wouldn't we?"

I put my hands up. "Just asking Babe."

**NEXT DAY**

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY BABE!" I shouted as I got on top of Spencer smiling.

He slowly woke up seeing his beautiful wife. "And Happy Valentine's Day Babe. Now come here." Spencer said pulling me down so I could lay next to him in bed. "I love you."

"I love you more." I said smiling with my head on his shoulder and my hand on his bare chest.

"MOM, ARE YOU UP YET? I NEED TO LEAVE IN A FEW MINUTES FOR SCHOOL." Heather screamed from her room.

"Crap, I totally forgot she has school. Well to be honest, I totally forgot about her all together."

Spencer laughed. "What a great mother you are forgetting about your own daughter."

"I'LL BE DOWN IN A MINUTE HEATHS." I yelled back.

"KAY."

"I don't want to get up. I wanna just stay here in bed with you all day." I said slowly getting out of bed.

"Just get going so she isn't late." He said spanking my ass out of bed.

"Okay, Okay. I will be right back."

"About time Mom." Heather said as she saw me walk down. "What were you even doing?"

"I was laying in bed next to your father cuddling next to him."

"Mom stop, I just ate breakfast." She said as we got into the car.

"What, you don't like me talking about how lovey dovey I get with your dad?"

"Not really. It's gross."

"I think you want to know what else we do together." I said starting to laugh.

"EWWW. Just stop!"

"You know we make out a lot and you don't even want to know what we do-"

"LALALA, I'M NOT LISTENING." She screamed interrupting me with both her hands covering her ears.

I was laughing. "So, do you have a valentine at school?" I casually asked my daughter.

"Pshh, no, and even if I did I wouldn't tell you."

"Oh I know you do. So what is his name?"

"Mom, I don't stop! Did you even have one at my age?"

"Of course! His name was Marco. He was the cutest guy in my fourth grade class."

"What about dad?"

"You act like I have known your father my whole life. I have only known him since my freshman year in high school. Like come on."

"Oh…"

"Okay better question, are you any boys valentine?"

"Mom, how would I know? I'm sure I got boys who like me but really? How am I supposed to know?"

"I always knew. Anyways here we are." I said as I arrived at her school.

"Finally! I have never been so happy to be at school than I am at this very moment." She said getting out.

"Have a good day honey, I love you."

"Love you mom."

I'm such a good mom to my daughter don't you think? I love making her feel uncomfortable like I just did and when she start's puberty, well I know she will love that conversation, or the sex talk. I already know how all those "talks" will go. I kind of just can't wait actually. It will be so much fun on my part.

"I'm back Spence." I said walking back into our room.

"Good, I missed you."

"Babe, I've only been gone for twenty minutes."

"And that was the longest twenty minutes of my life." He said putting his arm around me as I laid next to him.

I chuckled. "Now, what are we gonna do today besides dinner later."

"As long as I am with you, I don't care what we do."

"I was thinking we could-"

"Daddy, Mommy!" Luke ran in to our room climbing onto our bed interrupting me.

"Good Morning Lukey Pooky." I said.

"What do you have in your hand?" Spencer asked his son.

"MONEY!" He shouted. "The tooth fairy came last night."

"See, I told you there was one." Spencer said.

"How much did you get Baby?"

"Let me count!"

"You are becoming such a big boy!" I exclaimed.

"Okay… 1, 4, 2, 9, 30." Luke said counting his dollar bills. "I got 30!"

Spencer and I both laughed at our son.

"Thirty? Sounds like the tooth fairy was extra generous to you." Spencer said.

"Here, let me count with you Baby." I said.

"Kay Mommy."

"Alright, there is 1, 2, 3, 4, 5. You have five Baby, not thirty." I said handing him his money back.

"I'm still rich!"

"Yes you are." Spencer said smiling at his son.

"Luke do you know what today is?"

"No, what is it?" He said looking down at his money.

"It's Daddy's birthday."

"How old is Daddy?"

"How old do you think I am?" Spencer asked curious to see how old his son thought he is.

"Umm… 45!" Luke said giggling.

"45?!" Spencer exclaimed. "Babe do I really look 45?"

"No you still look like you are eighteen Babe. Daddy is actually twenty-eight Luke."

"Oh, sorry Daddy." He said laughing.

"It's alright. I forgive you."

"Luke how about you go into your room to get dressed and I will be in there in a minute to help you okay?"

"I wanna dress myself!"

"Alright, this once I will let you okay?"

"Yay!" Luke said running out.

"Spence what are you doing?" I said as I saw Spencer on his phone.

"I'm tweeting what Luke just said."

"That was so funny and cute. We make the cutest little kids, don't you think?"

"Yeah, we surly do."

**SPENCER'S TWEET:** Teddy asked our son how old he thinks I am turning today and he said 45. Isn't that the cutest thing? #HAPPY28BIRTHDAYSPENCER

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**HEATHER'S POV**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Heather, I heard Devin likes you." Avery said as we colored a heart my teacher gave us.

"And how do you know?"

"Because, Devin told Brandon, who told Austin who sister over heard and told Lexi, who told Emma, who told me."

"Really Devin likes me?"

"Who wouldn't? You are rich, pretty, smart, and fun to be around."

"Hey Heaths, look who is staring at you." Emmy said winking at me.

"Omg, guys stop!" I said pushing my two friends. "You are making me blush and feel embarrass."

"Aw, do you like him?"

"I don't even know him or even talked to him before."

"Maybe today is your chance, it is the day of LOVE." Sophia said joining in to the conversation.

"How about we talk about your crushes and people who like you guys than just me."

"Come on, Devin is like the cutest guy in fourth grade and he likes you." Emmy said.

"Really the cutest?"

"Yeah look. Hey Rylie, who is the cutest boy in the fourth grade?" Emmy asked the girl behind her.

"Devin and the Devin in this class just so we don't mistake another Devin with him."

"Thanks." She said turning around. "See, told you."

"Just because Rylie agrees with you doesn't make him the cutest guy."

"Then I'll ask all the girls in our class."

"No don't!"

"Okay class, it's lunch time and after lunch when we come in we will pass out our valentine cards and have a little class party." Ms. Jacobs said as the bell rings.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**TEDDY'S POV**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Spence, can you pick up Heather for me from school, since you will be out."

"Sure thing Babe, when does she get out?"

"1:00."

"Why does she get out early? Because of Valentine's Day?"

"Yeah."

"Alright, I will see you in a little bit then." He said giving me a kiss leaving.

"Thanks Babe. Love you."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**SPENCER'S POV**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I just bought Teddy a bouquet of red roses and a new diamond necklace since today is Valentine's Day and I want to show her how much I love her, but now it is time to pick up our daughter from school.

"Hi Dad, thank god you are picking me up." Heather said as she got in the front seat next to me.

"Why are you thankful and is there anything in that bag for me?" I asked my daughter as I saw her holding a fairly large bag filled with candy and valentine cards.

"No, it's all for me and mom was so annoying when she drove me to school."

I laughed. "I'm stealing your candy." I said as I grabbed her bag stopped at a stoplight.

"Dad give it back! You are being more annoying than mom now."

"Oh, who's Devin?" I said joking around when I saw a fairly big valentine card from him to her. "Is he your boyfriend? Aw, does my little girl have a boyfriend?"

"Omg Dad, stop and give me my bag back!"

"No, I'm your dad. I'm supposed to read all these from the boys. It's my job."

"I can't stand you right now." She said looking out the window.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**TEDDY'S POV**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"MOM, DAD IS SO ANNOYING!" I heard Heather scream running up to her room when she got home.

"Hey Hun." I saw Spencer walking in right behind her with flowers in one hand a box with a red bow in the other.

"Aw, are these for me Babe?" I said giving Spencer a kiss.

"No, it's for my other secret wife." Spencer said joking. "Of course these are for you, I wanted to show you how much I love you." He said smiling. "Now, open this." He said handing me a box with a red bow on it.

As I opened it, I saw the most gorgeous diamond heart necklace with our two names engraved on it symbolizing our love for each other.

"Babe, I love it and more importantly I love you." I said giving him a sweet kiss. "And the flowers are gorgeous."

"So I did good?"

"Yes." I said smiling up at him. "But you didn't have to get me anything."

"But I wanted to because you deserve it."

"I feel like you are trying to get laid tonight."

He smirked at me. "Now, that wouldn't be a bad idea. It would be a good Valentine and Birthday present."

I smiled. "We'll see."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**LATER THAT DAY**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Babe, ready to go?" Spencer yelled up to me.

"Yeah, I'll be down in a second." I said as I finished my makeup.

"Babe, you look so sexy." Spencer said as he saw me walk down in my A-line rose dress wearing a pink cardigan.

"And don't you look sexy yourself in your suit." I said giving him a smile.

"Well I tried."

"Aw, I'm worth trying for. I feel so special now."

"Let's go." He said putting his arm around my waist.

"Yeah, let's go."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**AT THE RESTAURANT**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Babe, here." I said handing him a box out of my bag. "I got you a little something for your birthday."

"I thought my present was going to be at home in bed." He said winking at me.

"Oh, that's part two Babe. This is part one."

"Restaurant friendly to open?"

"Of course, or I wouldn't give it to you. Just open it."

"Alright." He said unwrapping it. He opened it seeing I bought him a new tablet since his other one sort of broke and just for your information, it wasn't my fault.

"Thanks Babe." He said getting up to hug me. "I love it."

"How about we get going now since we are done eating."

"What no desert?"

"That's at home remember." I said giving him a wink.

"Oh, then we better get home." He said quickly getting up.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**BACK HOME**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"S-Spencer." I said in between kisses. "U-Use a c-condom."

Spencer stopped kissing me and looked at me. "I thought you wanted to try for another baby."

"I do, it's just I don't want to be pregnant when we go to Europe because I will be miserable and that means you will be too."

"Point taken." Spencer said reaching over to the night stand drawer grabbing one.

"I love you." He muttered.

"I love you." I muttered back rubbing the back of his head with my hand.


	13. Chapter 13

**I FORGOT TO WRITE A LITTLE THING AT THE END OF THE LAST CHAPTER SO HERE IT IS. BEFORE YOU ALL ASK WHY SPENCER'S BIRTHDAY IS ON VALENTINE'S DAY THAT IS BECAUSE THE ACTOR WHO PLAYS HIM, HIS BIRTHDAY IS ON THAT DAY. AND I HAVE NO IDEA WHEN OR WHAT TIME OF YEAR IS HIS BIRTHDAY, SO THERE IT IS. YEAH, SO I HOPED YOU LIKED THAT CHAPTER KAY BYE!**

**SATURDAY MARCH 18**

Today is mine and Spencer's first high school reunion since we graduated. It has been ten years since we both have graduated and so much have happened. I am just very excited because I get to see some old friends who I lost contact with. Luke will be staying with Spencer's parents and Heather is back in LA staying with one of her friends, so it will be just me and Spencer. The reunion is being held at our old high school, South High.

"Oh you look cute." Spencer said as he saw me walking down. "Ready to go?"

"You're so sweet and yeah let's go."

"Have fun you two." His mother said as she watched us leave.

**AT THE REUNION**

When we got to our school, it brought back so many memories. I felt like I was a teenager again heading to school, but I'm not. That's the sad thing about it; I'm going to be twenty-eight, with two kids.

"Babe, I feel like crying." I said as we walked inside our old high school.

"Aw, how come?" He said putting his arm around me.

"Because memories are rushing back to my mind."

"I know… I wonder if they still have photos of the basketball and football team in the hallway."

"I doubt it; I mean it has been ten years."

"Yeah, you are probably right. Let's just go inside the gym and be with everyone."

We walked into the gym holding hands. We got a "_Hello My Name Is…_" sticker and wrote our names on it, so everyone knew who we are, even though our looks didn't change much in my opinion. There was a fairly large group of people already here, but I could tell not even half of the people were here yet.

"Teddy." I heard Spencer say. "Come here and look at these photos."

"Oh god, look how young everyone looks. Aw, look at you!" I said pointing out a picture of Spencer with his basketball team. "I totally forgot how sexy you look in your uniform."

"I really looked that good?"

"Of course!"

"Spencer? Spencer Walsh?" I heard a man say walking from in back of us. "It's me… Logan Carey. I was number 3 on the basketball team."

"Hey, how have you been?" Spencer said giving him a man hug.

"I'm doing good, but probably not as good as you are doing. How have you been?"

"Well, you probably heard Teddy and I got married and now have two kids." Spencer said putting his arm around my waist.

"How is your music going?"

Spencer laughed. "Like you don't know, but it's going great. I just released a new album as you probably already know."

"That's great."

"Hey we should get a picture together." Spencer said. "Teddy, do you mind taking it for us?" He said handing me his phone.

"Not at all." I said smiling. "Here Babe."

"Thanks Hun. Hey Logan, do you mind if I post it online?"

"Not at all." He said smiling. "Anyways, I'm going to go catch up with others. It was nice talking to you after all these years."

"Yeah you too."

"IVY!" I shouted running over to her as I saw here walk in with Raymond.

"T!" She screamed hugging me.

"I missed you!" I said hugging my bff. "I see you are still dating Raymond." I whispered so he wouldn't hear.

"Oh yeah… After thinking for a long time, I realized I wanted to be with Ray Ray."

"Between you and me I would have still picked sexy Jessie."

Ivy slapped my arm when I said that.

"Hey Teddy." Raymond said giving me a hug.

"Hi Raymond. Are you treating my best friend good?"

"Teddy, stop that. He is." Ivy said pushing me.

"And are you treating MY best friend good?" Raymond asked.

"A better question would be is YOUR best friend treating me good."

"Where is he anyways?"

"Umm…" I said looking. "Over there." I said pointing in his direction.

"Well, I'm going to go see him." He said leaving us.

"Teddy, you gotta be nice to Raymond."

"I am, but I'm not allowed to mess around with him?"

"No… So how are your kids?"

"Luke just lost his first tooth about a month ago. He is growing up so fast. And Heather, well she is starting to act so grown up even though she is only nine."

"Oh yeah… Are you guys going to have more?"

"More what? Kids? Oh yeah, when I held PJ's daughter Addie for the first time, I was like I miss having a newborn and want another one. Also, Spencer's parents are basically breathing down our necks with having another baby."

"Nothing's worst than having the in laws all up in your sex life right?"

"Oh god I know. When we were here during Christmas they were like do you guys have a lot of sex and I'm like all quiet like that's kind of personal."

"OMG, I would of loved to been there to see that." Ivy said laughing.

"And then Spencer was like it's kind of hard when you have two kids who keep bugging you. And his parents said well on the trip to Europe we got you, you have to get pregnant on it."

"I guess we all know what you two will be doing. Wink Wink."

I face palmed my face. "Ivy stop, you are making me feel so embarrass. How about we stop talking about my sex like and yours."

"Oh no, no, no." Ivy said. "That won't be happening."

**SPENCER'S POV**

"What do you think our girl's are talking?" I asked Raymond as I was looking at them.

"Who knows, maybe about us."

"Really, why would they waste their time talking about us?"

"Why don't you go find out since you want to know so badly."

"Fine, I will." I said walking over to them.

**TEDDY'S POV**

"And I'm like bo-"

"Hey Hun." Spencer said interruptting me.

"Hey Spencer." Both Ivy and I said.

"So, what are you guys talking about?"

"Oh nothing… Nothing important right Ivy?"

"Seemed important to me in my opinion." Ivy said. "You know I would have been all ninja on-"

"Ivy, why don't we finish this conversation later." I said smiling interrupting her. "I want to be with my hubby." I said hugging onto Spencer.

"Oh T." She said shaking her head at me. "I should be with Ray Ray anyways too, so find me later." She said walking away.

"Babe, what were you guys talking about you don't want me to hear?" Spencer asked curious.

"Nothing like I said. It's nothing."

"Oh really now? Was it about me?"

I bit my lip. "No comment." I said softly walking away.

"W-What? Babe, get your cute ass back here and tell me!" Spencer shouted as I walked away.

"Not gonna happen." I turned around shouting back.

Okay to be honest, we weren't talking about Spencer. I just love getting all up in his head making him think we were. It's just so fun because of how he acts.

**30 MINUTES LATER**

"_Welcome back class of 2014. How have you guys been? It's been 10 YEARS!" _An old student who planned this said on stage.

"WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOO." Everyone went screaming holding up their drinks.

_"How much have our lives changed in the past 10 years since we have graduated? But I think I can speak for us all that the one person whose life changed the most is Spencer Walsh's right? Who would have thought that our basketball and football star player would be a big time recording star right?"_

"Babe, I feel like she is making this all about you." I whispered to Spencer.

"Ha, I know. So far she has been talking only about me. I feel so special." He whispered back.

"How much you want to bet she will ask you to sing something?"

"Oh, I'm not betting on that because I know she will, but I'm not gonna."

_"Hey Spencer how about you get on stage and sing something for your fellow classmates?_

"You know I would, but I have a cold." Spencer said fake coughing.

I couldn't help but laugh when he said that.

_"Come on, we know you aren't sick. Everyone saw you and Teddy all kissy kissy with each other."_

"OWE OWE SPENCER!" Someone yelled out.

I blushed and felt embarrass when she called us out on that. I mean I knew people saw us but really tell the how class like that?

"Thanks SAMANTHA for calling us out on that." He said rolling his eyes. "I see you haven't changed at all from high school."

_"You know how I hate being called Samantha and how about someone get their ass on stage and entertain us already!"_

"You know Spencer, you won't hear the last of this, I mean because you are an entertainer."

"Like I care… I didn't come to sing or "entertain"."

"I'm just saying Babe."

"Ha, I know." He said giving me a kiss on the cheek.

After six hours of being here catching up with old friends, it was over. Spencer and I defiantly got embarrassed and called out on many times because we were probably the most rememberable couple with what went on during our senior year.

"Babe, did you have a good time today?" I asked as I laid next to Spencer in his bed.

"Yeah, it was fun, but I'm tired, so let's go to sleep. I love you."

"Love you." I said giving him a kiss.

**OKAY SO NOT THAT GREAT OF A CHAPTER, I MEAN IN DETAIL WISE. ANYWAYS REMEMBER TO REVIEW. BYE!**


	14. Chapter 14

**APRIL 2023 CHARLIE AND TOBY'S BIRTHDAY**

Today is Charlie's and Toby's birthday party. Charlie is turning fourteen and Toby is turning eleven. I am giving Charlie the video diaries I filmed when I was in high school since she is now a teenager and they may become useful. I am just excited for her to watch the first video entry when I give it to her.

"Can we open presents yet?" Charlie asked. "I want to open them!"

"Yeah Mom, I want to open them too." Toby said agreeing with his sister.

"Okay, present time everyone!" She shouted. "Everyone come into the living room.

Charlie and Toby first opened her presents from their friends first. Now it was time for them to open the present's the family got them.

"Okay who's next?" Charlie asked her family. "How about you Teddy? I know I will love it!" Charlie said. She had no idea what I was going to give her. She thought she would get something expensive and cool because I am rich and live in LA.

"Okay, well here." I said smiling handing her the disk. "It took me my whole high school years to make this. It starts out when I was a freshman and it ends with me graduated, so I hope you find it useful and will love it!"

"Oh Teddy, you are finally giving her it?" Mom exclaimed.

"Yeah…" I said smiling.

"W-What exactly is this?" Charlie said a bit disappointed.

"How about you put it in the TV and see for yourself."

"Okay…" Fourteen year old Charlie said.

When the video started playing, everyone heard a young fifteen year old Teddy talking with the video camera pointing at nine month old Charlie who was eating in her high chair.

_"Hi Charlie! There you are, nine months old and look how cute you are! Yeah... And look how cute I am. It's your big sister Teddy here and I'm making this video diary here to help you survive our... special family. Oh, hey looks like Dad taught you how to eat bananas. And there's Mom looking lovelier than ever this morning."_

"Mom, is that really you?" Heather asked as she watched the video. "You look so young!"

"Oh yeah that's me. Now shh… and watch the video."

_"Not in the mood."_ Mom said covered in baby food and her hair messed up. _"Okay I think you've had enough bananas so we're switching to sweet peas! You're gonna love them, look Mommy think there so yummy look. Mmmm..."_ She said spitting them out.

"Oh my god, look at Mom!" Charlie shouted laughing.

"Hey, just remember you did that to me!"

_"Very smart always let Mommy try it first, kay? Oh, there's your older brother PJ doing today's homework at the last minute as usual." _I said pointing the camera over at PJ.

_"This isn't today's homework, it's yesterday's homework."_

_"There's a chance you two will be in high school together. Oh, and there's Dad preparing for another's day work, he kills bug for a living."_ I said as I walked over to the couch where dad was sitting on.

_"Honey, come on, we've been through this. I don't kill bugs, I'm a pest control specialist." _Dad said staring into the camera.

_"Either way."_ I said moving my finger across my neck, signaling death. _"So, now you met the whole family."_

Everyone started to laugh. Even Gabe made a fat joke about Dad, which was like old times.

_"Forgetting somebody?"_ Eleven year old Gabe said walking down the stairs wearing a yellow shirt.

_"Gabe! No, no, no, I, I didn't forget about you! I was just saving the best for last! Charlie, that was your younger, older brother Gabe. You want to say something to Charlie?"_ I said pointing the camera back at Gabe.

_"You ruined my life." _

"Hey Gabe!" Charlie shouted.

"I didn't mean it! I love you now." Gabe said laughing.

_"Okay, so, it's taking Gabe a little longer to get used to you. You're kind of a surprise..."_ I said pointing the camera back at me.

_"Thought surprises were supposed to be good."_ Gabe said looking into the camera.

_"And cut…" _I said closing the camera.

**FEW MINUTES LATER.**

_"And that's how Dad got my first kiss and you flew for the first time." _I said chuckling. "_But the good news is… No there is no good news." _I said disappointed. My phone beeped showing I got a new text. I looked down at it and read it. _"I take that back. It's a text from Spencer!" _I said excitedly. _"He wants to hang out with me tomorrow night… at his house. YES!"_ I said jumping around excitedly. _"Oh, I gotta wash your puke out of my jacket."_ I said stopping about to run out. _"Oh and ugh… one more thing. When you are my age and meet a cute boy, do not, under any circumstances ever, EVER bring him home… Because if you do well Good Luck Charlie."_

"Mom, was that about Dad?" Heather asked as the first entry ended.

"Of course… technically that was the first date I had with him. Right Spence?"

"Oh yeah…" He said putting his arm around me. "That was a pretty crazy night." He said laughing.

"Thanks Teddy." Charlie said giving me a hug. "I love it. I will definitely use it."

"Good… It will help you a lot… trust me. It has so much drama in it, especially towards the middle and the end, if I remember clearly." I looked over at mom who was crying. "Mom, are you okay?" I asked.

"My baby is a teenager." She said crying. "All my babies are grown up."

"Oh, Mom…" All her kids said. "We will always be your babies, even if we have babies of our own."

"And I will always make jokes about your cooking and dad's weight and hair." Gabe side commented.

"Thanks guys."

"So Teddy, like what kind of entrees do you have on here?" Charlie asked curious.

"I mean… there is this one entry about SOMEONE who cheated on SOMEONE." I said as I was referring to Spencer. "And… when the house fell down and vacations... Oh and how we all went to jail and other stuff..."

"Wait who cheated on who?" Charlie asked.

"Oh you have to watch and see, but you can't watch all these all at once. Watch them through your high school year. Okay?"

"Yeah… I will… Thanks sis."

"Oh and let me just say this, the last video is so emotional. So when you watch it hopefully as a senior in high school, have your tissues ready!"

"Wait, wait, wait… Mom, you have been in jail before?"

"Oh yeah, we all have." Gabe said to his niece. "But Teddy has been in jail how many times?"

"Gabe, the other two times don't count. I was at Super Adventure Land." I said rolling my eyes at him.

"What did you guys even do?" She asked curious.

"Oh it's a pretty crazy story." Gabe said. "We snuck into a concert as exterminators."

"Ohh… Who did you sneak in to see? Someone big?"

"Oh yeah, it was defiantly someone big." I said sarcastically. "I mean if you were a toddler." I said laughing.

"Or PJ." Gabe said laughing.

"Hey, I loved them!" PJ exclaimed.

"Didn't you say you guys snuck in to see the Gurgles?" Spencer asked me

"Yup, just to make Charlie's second birthday memorable unlike mines."

"Oh and here we go again with Hello Doggy." Mom said.

"It was Howdy Puppy." I said starting to get upset again. "Still too soon…"

Spencer laughed. "Aw, Babe." He said hugging me.

"How about we eat some cake?!" Toby shouted.

"Yeah Cake!" Everyone else said agreeing.

"Alright everyone, go out back for cake!" PJ shouted.

All the kids ran out of the house to the back and sat around the table. PJ and Gabe brought out the two cakes that said on them, _HAPPY 14TH BIRTHDAY CHARLIE _and _HAPPY 11th BIRTHDAY TOBY_, on the other cake. Everyone then began to sing happy birthday to them.

_"HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU, HAPPY BIRTHDAY DEAR CHARLIE AND TOBY, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU."_

"WHOOOO." Everyone went as they blew out the candles.

"Bob, our kids are officially no longer kids." I heard mom say crying.

"I know." Dad said starting to cry. "Charlie is going to start dating boys and bringing them home like Teddy did. And then as soon as we know it, she will be a mom just like Teddy."

"Hey Dad!" I shouted when he said that. "Charlie won't make that mistake like I did, well hopefully she won't anyways."

"Okay, you are probably right. She isn't you."

"Yeah… She's not." I said rolling my eyes at him. "And even if she did, you will know how to deal with it."

"Right, we will." Mom said smiling. "Now let's not think about that and celebrate their day. Happy Birthday kids, I love you." She said going over to hug her two kids.

"Love you too Mom." Both Charlie and Toby said.

**SO WHAT DID YOU THINK? LIKED IT? I KNOW, I SHOULD HAVE DONE THE PARTY MORE, BUT I WANTED THIS CHAPTER TO BE ABOUT GIVING CHARLIE THE VIDEO DIARIES. SO YEAH, BYE!**


	15. Chapter 15

**FRIDAY JUNE 1 2023**

Today is Heather's tenth birthday and it is also her last day of school, but Spencer and I both agreed since today is her birthday she won't go and we will go out as a family and celebrate it. We decided we would take her to beach since it is going to be really hot today and then out to dinner. Spencer's parents also flew out yesterday to watch the kids on Sunday when Spencer and I leave for our trip to Europe. We will be gone for about two weeks, which sucks for our kids but not for us. I need a vacation away from the kids to be honest.

"MOM, DAD WAKE UP!" Heather screamed jumping on our bed.

"Oh look, it's our little brat… I mean birthday girl." Spencer said waking up to the scream of our daughter.

"YOU ARE SO MEAN DAD!"

"Heather please go away." I said pulling the covers over my face. "Let us sleep."

"No, I'm not going anywhere till you two get up. I will pull these blankets off you guys if I have to."

"Oh, you really don't want to do that." Spencer said laying awake in bed.

"Why not, it's not like you guys are naked."

"Yes I am… I sleep butt naked now." Spencer said with a smirk on his face.

"Ewww DAD!" Heather screamed. "Mom, how do you sleep next to him?"

"Spence stop. He doesn't, he is just kidding to get you to leave." I said still half asleep.

"Well get up!"

"What time is it anyways?" Spencer asked grabbing his phone. "The fuck, it's only 7:30."

"Spencer, don't say that in front of our daughter." I said kicking him.

"Owe Babe." He said kicking me back.

"Owe Spencer, stop or I will take someone else with me to Europe. I'm not in the mood."

"Ohh take me!" Heather shouted.

"Okay fine… I'm sorry Babe. I love you." He said leaning over to kiss me.

"Spencer keep your mouth away from me, it stinks like shit." I said pushing is head.

"HAHAHAHA." Heather went laughing

"Hurtful much Babe!"

"You know Sweetie." I said sitting up into bed. "Exactly ten years ago at this time the doctor told me that I would have you within thirty minutes."

"Really, were you excited?" She asked becoming more curious.

"Oh at that point I was terrified. I was in labor for how many hours, eight, nine hours? And I was in a lot of pain. I just wanted this little monster out." I said grabbing Heather into my arms.

"Mom stop." Heather said laughing.

"What about you, Dad, were you excited to see me?"

"Hmm… Your mom woke me up at two in the morning freaking out, so why would I be excited? Why did you have to decided to come so early in the morning?" He said joking around. "No, but I was excited but scared. I was like holy crap, I'm gonna be a dad in less than ten hours."

"Spencer I did let you go back home and sleep since you had a big day the day before and scared of what? You weren't the one with a baby coming out of you." I said nudging him.

"Okay, point taken. I know I couldn't have done that."

"Oh I know you couldn't. You are such a wimp, you can't take pain."

"Ha, Dad's a wimp?" Heather asked laughing. "For some reason I'm not surprised!"

"I am not a wimp Hun."

"Oh yeah… I remember back in high school…"

"Babe, don't even go there." Spencer said interrupting me.

"What? You don't even know what I was going to say."

"Oh, I have a couple of ideas."

"I was just going to say how much I loved you in high school." I said smiling.

"Ha, sure you were." Spencer said sarcastically.

"No you weren't Mom!" Heather shouted. "I wanna know!"

"How about you go to your room so we can get up and dress?"

"Kay. You better be getting up and not go back to sleep!" She said running out.

**AT THE BEACH**

"Mommy come with me in the water!" Luke shouted running towards where Spencer and I were.

"Alright Baby." I said picking him up. "Are you having fun today?"

"Yes!"

"Oh yeah, what have you done so far that you loved the most?" I asked as I walked into the water holding him.

"Being with you!"

"And that's exactly why you are my favorite." I whispered into his ear. "I love you." I said giving him a kiss on the cheek.

He giggled a bit. "Love you Mama!"

"Mom!" Heather shouted running over to me and Luke.

"What Hun?"

"I wanna learn to surf, can I? It looks really fun!"

"Oh I remember when I went to Hawaii and tried to surf."

"And did you have fun?"

"Oh no, I almost died. I only took surfing lessons because the teacher was my age and was super cute."

"Can I?"

"Go ask your Dad."

"I did, he said go ask you."

"Oh, I see what he is doing. Go back and tell him I told him to pick and then come back to me and I will give you my answer okay? I want to know what he thinks."

"Kay." She said running back over to Spencer.

**HEATHER'S POV**

"Dad, Mom said for you to pick!" I said to my Dad.

My dad took his sunglasses off and sat up from where he was laying. "Well that's a first."

"Well can I?"

"You sure you want to? I mean it can be very dangerous and I don't know what I would do if you got hurt."

"Dad, nothing will happen to me. It looks super fun and kids younger than me know how to. And I'm a good swimmer too."

"And your mother told me to pick?"

"Yeah…" I said quickly

"Hmm…" My dad went thinking. He probably knew what Mom was doing so he had to pick the right answer. He could get yelled at, at any answer he gives me. "I'm not an unreasonable guy, so tell your MOM I know what she is doing and I THINK you should." He said smiling laying back down.

"Okay Yay!" I said running back to Mom.

**TEDDY POV**

"MOM!" I heard Heather scream running back over to us.

"And what did he say?"

"He said to tell you that he knows what you are doing and that I can."

"Oh really?" I said pretty surprised.

"Yup, so can I?"

"You know I was going to say yes all along, but I want to have some fun with your Dad, so I'm gonna go over and pretend I am mad he said yes."

"Do whatever you want Mom. I am just happy you said I can."

"Alright well don't look to happy, I want him to think I told you no."

"Kay."

"Play and watch Luke for me while I go over to talk to him okay?" I said putting Luke into the water.

"Okay Mom. Thanks"

This is gonna be fun, I was thinking to myself walking over to Spencer. He always make me make the decisions when it come to our kids because he remembers what my dad told him about us "Duncan Women" and how you always, and I mean always have to agree with them and that they have to make all the decisions because you will always make the wrong one.

"Spencer!"

Spencer sat up and took is sunglasses off when he heard me call his name. "What now?"

"Why the hell did you tell our daughter she can learn to surf? Do you know how dangerous it is? She could die, get hurt, or even be attacked by a shark!"

"Then why did you tell her for me to pick?"

"Because I thought you would have made the right decision. It's a no brainer Spencer. Why do you have to be so clueless? You are just like my dad."

"And you are just like your mo-" Spencer didn't finish his sentence and stood up in front of me. "Oh I know what you are doing."

"And what am I doing?" I said trying so hard not to laugh and smile.

"I should have known, I mean I knew you for how many years?"

"Still didn't tell me what I am doing."

"You think she should take lessons but you wanted to fuck with me to make me think I made the wrong answer just like what your mom does to your dad."

I started to crack up when he said that and ran away.

"Ha, knew it!" He shouted running after me. He eventually grabbed me into his arms.

"S-Spencer I'm sorry." I said laughing, I just couldn't stop. "L-Let go of me."

He smiled and started to laugh. "No, I don't think so." He said holding me like a baby and walked over to the water.

"Spencer, I swear if you throw me into the water…. I'm gonna-!"

"Oh what's gonna happen if I do?" He said interrupting me.

"Oh you don't want to know. Just know that I am the daughter of Amy Duncan… the women who is known the BEST for screwing around with us all but my dad the most."

He chuckled. "You don't scare me Babe."

"You should be." I said giving him an evil look.

"Hmm… I'm going to take my chances." He said throwing me into the water.

"Owe, Owe Spencer!" I said trying to get up out of the water.

"Are you okay Babe?" He asked laughing.

"The Fuck Spencer, do I look okay to you? Owe." I said holding "my foot".

"Here let me he-" He didn't finish. "Oh I know what you are doing! I'm not falling for it."

"What the hell Spencer! I'm not messing with you, it hurts like hell!"

"Okay, Okay." He said bending down to pick me up.

I grabbed his hand and pulled him into the water and sat on top of him.

"Babe, Babe, Babe." He said shaking his head at me. "What did you do?"

"I mean it's only fair…" I said smiling sitting on his chest giving him a kiss. "I love you."

"Mmm… I think I love you more." He said giving me another kiss.

"Oh I hope you do." I said smiling getting off him.

**THAT NIGHT AT HOME**

"Can we have cake now?" Heather asked excitedly.

"In a few minutes." I said as I got up from the table to the kitchen.

As I was putting the candles on her cake, I was thinking about how fast the last ten years went. Wow, it's crazy how fast it went and how much everything changed. Just think about it, ten years ago at this time I was eighteen, a fresh high school graduate holding my newborn girl. Now look at us, we are twenty-eight living in LA, with that baby now ten with an almost five year old son thinking about getting pregnant with baby number three. I started to cry thinking about all that but stopped when I carried her cake in with the candle's lit.

***SINGS HAPPY BIRTHDAY***

When she blew out the candle's I started to cry more.

"Aw Hun, why are you crying?" Spencer said giving me a hug.

"My baby is growing up. I sound like my mom now." I said starting to laugh a little.

"Well you are your mother's daughter." Spencer said.

"Thank you for not leaving me and being with me during these last crazy years." I muttered to him.

He smiled. "I wouldn't want to spend it with anyone else. I love you." He said giving me a kiss.

I smiled. "I love you."

**WELL I APOLOGIZE FOR NOT UPDATING SINCE TUESDAY. IT WAS KIND OF A CRAZY WEEK FOR ME. MONDAY AND TUESDAY WAS NO SCHOOL AND THEN I HAD TO GO BACK ON WEDNESDAY AND I AM STILL SICK. I HAD A BIG SPANISH TEST I HAD TO STUDY FOR AND OF COURSE I HAD TO MISS IT TODAY FOR SOMETHING ELSE I HAD TO DO DURING THAT CLASS PERIOD… ANYWAYS I WILL UPDATE AGAIN TOMORROW AND THE NEXT DAY AND JUST FOR YOU TO KNOW, THIS STORY IS ALMOST OVER, UNLESS YOU WANT ME TO PUT TEDDY'S THIRD PREGNANCY IN IT. I DON'T KNOW… I THINK I MIGHT BUT WHAT DO YOU THINK? OH AND I ALSO APOLOGIZE IF THIS CHAPTER ISN'T THAT GREAT! ANYWAYS BYE!**


	16. Chapter 16

**SUNDAY MORNING 7:30 AM**

"Don't you look comfy Babe." Spencer said as he saw me walked down stairs with my suit case wearing sweats with a tank top and sweatshirt with my hair up in a messy bun.

"Well it is a ten, eleven hour flight Spence, so I would want to be comfortable right?"

"Right… well we better get going."

"I can't wait Spence." I said excitedly almost jumping up and down like a teenage girl.

"I know, neither can I."

"Oh good, you kids are still here." Spencer's mother said as she came down. "I wanted to say bye to you guys before you left."

"Bye Mom." Spencer said hugging his mother. "Thanks for the trip and watching the kids for us."

"You're welcome."

"Bye." I said giving her a hug.

"Bye Teddy. Call or text us to let us know you guys landed safe."

"Alright Mom, we will. Don't worry." Spencer said.

"We should get going…."

"Right you guys better… You guy's better bring home a surprise for us." His mother said hinting at getting pregnant.

"We are not promising anything MOM." Spencer said as we exited the house.

"Spencer your Mom is just… I don't know. I love her and all but sometimes she can be just as bad if not worse as my Mom, actually both your parents can be." I said as we got into the car.

"You know I would argue with you about that, but I can't because I know that it is true."

"No kidding it's true."

**11 HOURS LATER**

After and eleven hour flight, we finally landed in Paris at two in the morning. I still can't believe I am here right now. After getting off the plane, we got in a car and drove over to our hotel. Our hotel room has such an amazing view of of the city of lights, and you can even see the Eiffel tower from our room.

"Babe, don't you think Paris is so gorgeous!" I said as I looked out the window.

"Not as gorgeous as you." He said putting is arms around me from behind me.

I slapped his arm when he said that. "Babe, stop lying!"

Spencer smiled and chuckled. "I love you." He said giving me a kiss. "How about we go to bed?" He said softly.

I smiled. "Good idea… I love you."

**10:30 Am MONDAY**

"Hun, wake up." I heard Spencer's faint voice coming to my head.

"Spencer..." I groaned. "I'm tired… leave me alone." I said pulling the cover's over my face.

"Babe, it's already ten, it's time to wake up." He said pulling the cover's off me.

"Why do you have to act like a kid?"I asked as I laid in bed awake staring up at Spencer

"Because I love you." He said giving me a quick kiss. "Now get up."

"Can't we stay in bed all day?" I groaned.

"Teddy, for as much as I would love to, we are in Paris. Come on and get up."

"Ugh fine… Help me up." I said putting my arms up into the air. "What are we even doing today anyways?"

"I don't know… Just get dressed so we can go. I will think of something."

"Alright…" I said getting out of bed.

After taking a quick shower, I quickly got dressed and we left our hotel room.

"See Hun, aren't you happy you got out of bed? It's a beautiful day for a beautiful woman." Spencer said as we walked around with his arm wrapped around my body.

I smiled when he said that. "I still can't believe I'm here right now with you. It feels like a dream, actually my whole life seems like a dream."

"I can assure you this isn't a dream."

"Good because I love it too much."

After walking around Paris for two hours, I saw this cute little boutique I wanted to go in.

"Oh Spence, can we go in! They have such cute clothes!"

"Teddy, Hun, we didn't come to Paris to shop."

"Please Babe… I promise we will be in there for only ten minutes."

"Okay fine, ten minutes."

**THIRTY MINUTES LATER**

"Teddy, you promised we would only be in there for ten minutes." Spencer complained as we left the boutique. "It's been thirty."

"Spencer, you should know when women say only ten minutes they mean thirty or longer."

"Yeah… women are so confusing." Spencer said to himself.

"On the brighter side, I got some new cute clothes."

"Yeah, Yeah… How about we get some lunch now? It is almost two and I am starving."

"Yeah me too… Where do you want to go to eat?"

"Umm… since we don't know any good places here, how about we just go there?" Spencer said pointing to a restaurant across the street from us.

"Alright, fine with me. Now carry my bags." I said forcing them into Spencer's hands.

"Oh, so now I am that kind of husband?"

I bit my lip. "Yes, Love you!"

**THAT NIGHT AT THE HOTEL 1:15 Am**

As Spencer and I was sleeping, my phone rudely started to ring and woke me up. Who would be calling us at this time? I looked over at my phone and of course it said home was calling which only means one thing, it is one of our kids if not Spencer's parents.

"H-Hello?" I said into my phone as I answered it still half asleep.

"Hey Mom!" Heather shouted into it. "What are you doing?"

"I was sleeping before you rudely interrupted it." I said yawning.

"Sleeping at five?" Heather asked since in LA it was only 5:15 Pm still Monday.

"No, it's 1:15. Did you need something?"

"Babe who are you talking to?" Spencer asked waking up from the noise I was making.

"Yeah I do actually. I was wondering if-"

"Your daughter Spencer." I said interrupting Heather. "And what do you want Sweetie?"

"Hey give me the phone." Spencer said grabbing it out of my hands. "Heather it is one in the morning and we are sleeping .Don't call us again at this time unless it is an emergency and if you need something ask your grandparents. Mommy and Daddy love you, and remember don't call us again! Bye!" Spencer said hanging up. "Here Hun." Spencer said handing me my phone. "Goodnight, love you." He said going back to sleep.

"Good night Spence… Love you."

**ALRIGHT, WELL I'M PLANNING ON HAVING TEDDY AND SPENCER GOING BACK HOME TO LA PREGNANT BUT I AM WONDERING IF I SHOULD PUT HER THIRD PREGNANCY IN THIS STORY? WHAT DO YOU THINK? YES, NO? TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! OKAY WELL THANKS FOR READING AND UMM… REMEMBER TO REVIEW? OKAY BYE! OH AND I AM SORRY THIS CHAPTER WASN'T THAT GREAT… I WASN'T THAT SURE WHAT TO INCLUDE IN IT…. YEAH BYE!**


	17. Chapter 17

**TWO WEEKS LATER SUNDAY JUNE 17 12:10 Pm**

It has been two weeks since we have been on this trip, which means our vacation is over. We have spent the last two weeks in Paris, Italy, and our last few days in London. It was a pretty amazing experience and I learned a lot about different cultures and customs. I just wish it didn't have to end so soon.

"Spencer, I'm sad we have to go back so soon." I said leaning my head on his arm as we waited for the plane to take off. "There was so much we didn't get to do and see."

"Next time Baby, but now we need to get back to real life, this dream is over."

"It's not actually over until we are back in LA at home with everyone."

"When you put it like that then I guess we have eleven more hours to be in this dream." He said wrapping his arm around me.

I sighed and snuggled into Spencer's arm. "Oh right, this is an eleven hour flight."

"Don't worry this flight will go by quick."

"Ha, one can only hope."

**11 HOURS LATER SUNDAY JUNE 17 3:25 Pm**

"We're back!" Spencer shouted as we entered our home.

"Mommy, Daddy!" Luke shouted running from the living room to hug us. "I missed you!"

"We missed you too." Spencer I both said yawning hugging our son.

"Welcome back." Spencer's mother said walking in. "How was the trip? Got something to tell us?"

"Oh yeah we do, right Teddy?" Spencer said joking around.

"Oh yeah, it's real important."

"So?" His mother asked.

"We are tired and going to bed." Spencer said with a grin on his face. "We are still on Europe time, so it would be midnight right now. Come on Hun." Spencer said wrapping his arm around me as we walked up.

"That's it? Nothing else?" His mother asked surprised. She was hoping we would come back to tell her I'm pregnant.

"Oh there is one more thing. Don't bother us while we are sleeping." Spencer shouted as we walked up.

When we got to our room, we locked our door so no kids would come in and bother us and jumped into bed and passed out.

**HEATHER'S POV 1 HOUR LATER**

"Is Mom and Dad back yet?" I asked my grandma who was in the kitchen cooking.

"Oh yeah, they got back an hour ago."

"Where are they then?"

"In their room sleeping. Don't bother them."

"Sleeping? At four?" I asked surprised.

"For them it is like one in the morning actually. They are still on the Europe time."

"Oh, how long will they be on it then?"

"A couple of days to a week."

"Really? That long?"

"Yeah, now how about you go get cleaned up and help me in here."

"Oaky…."

**7 HOURS LATER 10:15 Pm SUNDAY EUROPE TIME: 7:15 Am MONDAY**

"Hey." Spencer and I said as we walked down after waking up.

"About time you guys are up." I heard Heather say.

"And shouldn't you be in bed?" Spencer said.

"Pshh… It's the summer. I can stay up as long as I want."

"So, how was the trip?" Spencer's parents asked.

"It was fun, right Spence? But I wish we could have stayed longer because there is so much to do and see."

"Yeah, it would have been nice to stay longer."

"That's good. Where did you guys go and do?" His mother asked.

"A better question would be what did you bring me back?" Heather shouted.

"We spent four days in Paris, five days in Italy and went to Florence, Rome, and Venice, and spent the last days in London. And we brought you back nothing, because you are a little brat who kept calling us in the middle of the night waking us both up."

"Wow Dad, mean! I only called you once!"

"Spencer, don't call her a brat." I said slapping his arm.

"And you guys still have nothing to tell us?" His mother asked.

"I mean I don't unless Teddy does. Now do you Hun?"

I knew exactly what she wanted me to say. She wanted me to say I'm pregnant. Well guess what, I don't know if I am to be honest. Too soon to know, like seriously, but you know, I hope I am.

"Teddy, do you?" Spencer asked again.

"Oh no…. I don't think I do anyways."

His parents stared at us. "Alright, well if there is nothing else to be said then we are going to bed." They said walking out of the room.

"Good Night Mom and Dad then." Spencer said.

"And you need to go to bed too Heather." I said as they left.

"B-But its summer and Grandma and Grandpa let me stay up as long as I wanted to."

"And we are your parents who you have to listen to, now go to bed." Spencer said joining in.

"Ugh, FINE!" She said barging out of the room. "You guys aren't even here for an hour and already think you can tell me what to do." She mumbled to herself.

I rolled my eyes and chuckled a little when she said that.

"Hun like are you though?" Spencer asked when we were alone.

"Am I what?" I asked confused.

"Dying your hair pink…" He said sarcastically. "Pregnant?"

"Oh that, I don't know. I hope I am though. But we will find out in a few weeks to know for sure!"

"Aw, okay… I hope you are too. I love you." He said giving me a kiss.

"Love you Spence."

**ALRIGHT WELL I KNOW CRAPPY CHAPTER. I PROMISE THE NEXT ONE WILL BE MUCH BETTER. I JUST WANTED THEM TO BE BACK IN LA AND I WAS GOING TO HAVE THIS TO CHAPTER TO BE THEM IN ITALY AND STUFF, BUT I WASN'T SURE WHAT TO WRITE ABOUT SOOOO…. YEAH BYE AND REMEMBER TO REVIEW AND DON'T BE SCARED TO FAVORITE OR FOLLOW IT ;D**


	18. Chapter 18

**SATURDAY JULY 8 2023**

**9:48 Am**

"Morning Babe." I said walking into the kitchen. "What are you making?"

"Bacon and some eggs, want some?"

Before I could answer I ran over to the sink and threw up.

"Jeez Teddy. Not in the sink." Spencer said joking around.

I didn't say anything and continued to throw up.

"Are you sick Babe?"

"Ugh… I don't think I am. I think it's just the smell of the food." I said still leaning over the sink throwing up.

"Maybe you should just go back up to bed and rest since you are obviously sick."

"You are probably right." I said rinsing my mouth out.

"I'll come up and check on you later and I will make sure the kids won't bother you."

"Alright." I said walking back up to mine and Spencer's room. I just feel awful and I don't even know why. I grabbed a blanket and pillow from my bed and just camped out near the toilet so it is easy access to throw up if needed to. "Ugh… my stomach hurts so bad." I groaned to myself laying on the floor.

**1 HOUR LATER**

"Babe, why are you laying on the floor?" He asked softly to me kneeling down. "Are you okay?"

I groaned. "Do I look okay? I look how I feel."

"So you feel gorgeous?" Spencer said smiling trying to cheer me up.

"Spencer I'm serious."

"Well how about we go take you to bed." He said picking me up gently. "I love you Baby." He said laying me in bed giving me a kiss on the forehead.

"Baby, Baby, Baby." I mumbled to myself.

"What did you say Hun?"

"That's it! Why didn't I think of that before?"

"What is?" Spencer asked confused.

"I must be pregnant."

"Are you sure? I mean I don't remember you having morning sickness this bad before."

"I'm positive. Just think about it, when did we have unprotected sex?"

"I don't know, five, six weeks ago."

"Exactly and it takes a few weeks to actually develop morning sickness."

"I'm so happy and excited then." He said giving me a hug. "And I know my parents will be just as happy and excited if not more than me."

"Spencer, but let not tell anyone yet, not even the kids."

"Why?"

"I don't know… Let's just keep it a surprise."

"Well, if that's what you want, then I won't tell a soul. I love you."

I smiled starting to feel better. "I love you."

**ALRIGHT WELL SHORT CHAPTER… ANYWAYS TELL ME WHAT GENDER SHE SHOULD HAVE. I'M THINKING SHE MIGHT HAVE TWINS BECAUSE OF HOW BAD HER MORNING SICKNESS IS AND IT COULD BE THE CAUSE OF TWINS. WHAT DO YOU THINK? YES, NO?**


	19. Chapter 19

**WEDNESDAY JULY 26 2023 3 WEEKS LATER **

Today is my first doctor appointment since I found out I was pregnant a few weeks ago. I am going to the same doctor that I had when I had Luke five years ago. Heather and Luke will be watched by one of Spencer's and my friends when we go to the appointment since they don't know about the baby yet.

"Hello, how may I help?" The receptionist asked when we walked in.

"I have an appointment to see the doctor."

"Alright, and what is your name?"

"Teddy Walsh…"

"And have you been here before?"

"Yes."

"Okay, is the information still the same?"

"Beside's our home address and house number it is."

"Alright, we will need to change that, so fill these papers out real quick and you can go take a seat and the doctor will see you shortly." She said handing me a clipboard.

"Here Spence, you fill them out." I said handing him the clipboard when we sat down.

"Why do I have to?"

"Because I'm the one who is going to be carrying a baby inside me for nine months."

"Ugh… okay fine."

**FIFTEEN MINUTES LATER**

"Teddy Walsh." I heard the nurse say. "Please come into room 3."

I got up with Spencer and we walked into the room. I sat on the table waiting for the doctor to come in and Spencer was standing right next to me. Even though this is my third pregnancy, I am still nervous, I don't know why though. It's not like something is going to be wrong or anything right?

"Hello, Teddy." Dr. Reed said walking in shaking my hand. "Nice seeing you again."

"You too." I said smiling.

"I'm assuming you two are back because you are pregnant correct?"

"Yup that's correct."

"Alright well question time! Do you know how far along you are and how long ago you had unprotected sex was?"

"I had sex like nine weeks ago or something and I have no idea how far along I am. I just started getting morning sickness a few weeks ago… so no clue."

"Alright, well we will find out right now. So let's see if you are far along enough to do the ultra sound on your stomach and if not then we will do an inside one."

"Alright…" I said lifting my shirt up. The doctor put some cold, blue gel on my stomach.

"Oh great, it looks like you are far along enough." Dr. Reed said as we heard the heart beat. "It looks like you are about seven weeks pregnant and you and the babies look good."

"Wait what? Babies? Don't you mean baby as in one?" Spencer asked.

I looked up at Spencer when he said that.

"Oh no, no, no, it looks like you will have two babies."

"You mean you saying I'm having twins?" I asked shocked trying so hard to keep the tears away.

"Yes I am. I would like to see you back in six weeks and you will be thirteen weeks."

I took a deep breath. "Alright… Thanks."

I made my next appointment and Spencer and I got back in the car driving back home. I was quiet, still in shock from what the doctor told me.

"Twins Hun… We are having twins." Spencer said ending the silence.

"Babe, I'm scared as hell now. I have two babies in me, but I guess that explains why my morning sickness has been so bad this time."

"Four kids Hun… We will have four kids by the time we are twenty-nine."

"Oh god, don't even remind me that. How do you think everyone will react when we tell them?"

"My parents will be thrilled when we tell them you are pregnant, but with twins, my mom will probably have a heart attack."

I laughed a little."I know… she almost has one each time we sit down with them to tell them a surprise we have, pregnant or not. Now we have two surprises…"

"How do you think your family will react?"

"I don't even know. My parents will probably be like why the hell are you having more kids?"

Spencer laughed. "Well you can blame my parents for bugging us about it. Before, we didn't even really think about it."

"Ha, right. I wonder how the kids react." I asked. "Do you think they will be excited?"

"I don't know, hopefully they will be excited. No turning back now."

"I think we should tell them today so they know things will be changing."

"Alright Babe, when we get home we will sit them down and tell them."

When we got home, our friend left and we sat the kids in the living room to tell them.

"Okay kids, listen up. Mommy and I have something to tell you." Spencer said standing in front of them as they sat on the couch.

"It better be important Dad because I have better things to do." Heather said.

"Like what, watch TV? Play on the computer? Sleep?"

"Exactly, you know me so well!" She exclaimed.

"I think we need to get you out more…" Spencer said. "Anyways… in the next nine or so months things will be changing in this household."

"What do you mean?" Heather asked curious.

"Teddy you want to tell them?"

"Ugh… I guess. I mean it is mainly about me right?"

"Is mom leaving us for nine months?!" Heather shouted. "NOOOOOO! I DON'T WANT TO BE WITH DAD FOR NINE MONTHS!" Heather screamed. "PLEASE MOM DON'T GO, OR TAKE ME WITH YOU!"

"Wow I can feel the love." Spencer said in a sarcastic tone.

"I'm not going anywhere… But…" I paused thinking of the right words to say. "How do you two feel about me being pregnant again?" I causally asked.

"Mommy you have a baby in you?" Luke asked.

"Not exactly… More like two…" I said quickly.

"Wait Mom, are you saying you are pregnant with twins?" Heather asked confused.

"Yeah, you two are going to have two new siblings by March or sooner since twins come early."

"OMG, Do you know the genders yet?!" Heather asked excitedly.

"Not yet, still too soon, but I'm glad you are excited about it."

"Mommy, how did you get two babies in you?" Luke curiously asked.

"Umm…" I paused thinking what to say. "You know to be honest, I have no idea."

"Now we are keeping this as a secret okay? Don't be telling grandma or grandpa or anyone. And I am talking to you mainly Heather. Don't be telling your friends you blabber mouth." Spencer said.

"I'm not a BLABBER MOUTH Dad. And what if I do? Nothing is going to happen because they will find out eventually right?"

"Listen, if you can keep this as a secret before we tell everyone then we will get you something you want or let you do something you always wanted to do." I said.

"Bribery… That's what I love about you two. Now if you two are done, can I go?"

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah get going."

"Mommy so you have two babies in your belly?" Luke asked touching my stomach.

"Yeah that's right Sweetie. I have two babies." I said kneeling down to his level. "Are you going to be a good older brother?"

"YES! I WILL BE THE BEST!" He shouted.

Spencer and I both laughed. "Good, you better be. I love you." I said giving him a hug.

"Love you Mommy." He said running off.

I took a deep breath. "Oh Spence… Our life is just going to be insane."

"Don't worry Babe. As long as we are together we will get through it, we can get through anything." He said hugging me. "I love you."

"Love you Spencer." I said softly.

**OKAY SO I HAVE NAMES PICKED OUT ALREADY 2 GIRLS NAMES AND 2 BOYS NAME: Ariella Elaina, Liana Evelyn, Landon Ashton, Trenton Alexander. DO YOU LIKE THE NAMES? ALSO TELL ME IF SHE SHOULD HAVE TWO GIRLS, TWO BOYS, OR ONE OF EACH. I WANT THEM TO AT LEAST HAVE ONE GIRL WHAT DO YOU THINK? I HOPE YOU LIKED THIS CHOICE I MADE. KAY BYE!**


	20. Chapter 20

**TUESDAY AUGUST 1 2023**

We just arrived back in Denver to spend our last few weeks of summer here before Heather starts fifth grade and Luke starts kindergarten. Aw, my baby boy is already starting school. He is growing up so fast. We are still keeping my pregnancy a secret from our families, but that is going to change since I am about two months pregnant with twins and I already have a pretty big baby bump, but it just looks like I ate a lot and that's it. I kind of just wanted to come back with a baby bump and be like SURPRISE, I'M PREGNANT AGAIN WITH TWINS! Heather and I are going to be staying at my parents and Luke and Spencer are going to be staying at his parents.

When we arrived at my house, I knocked on the door seeing Charlie answering it.

"Teddy!" She shouted giving me a tight hug. "I missed you!"

"Oh Char… don't squeeze me so hard." I said to her so she wouldn't make me have a miscarriage.

"I thought you loved my hugs."

"Wow Charlie, you didn't even notice me." Heather butted in.

"Oh Hey Heather!" Charlie said giving her a hug. "I didn't see you there."

"Wow, now I am invisible?" She said rolling her eyes at her Aunt as we walked in.

"OMG Teddy! Are you pregnant?" Charlie asked excitedly when she noticed my stomach.

"No I'm not…" I paused. "I'm pregnant with TWINS!" I shouted.

"Wait what TWINS?"

I nodded.

"AW CONGRATS!" She said giving me a less tight hug.

"You know, you are the first to know I mean besides Spencer and the kids."

"Really? I feel so special."

"Well you are special because you are my sister. So where is Mom and Dad?"

"They kind of just left to do some errands."

"Oh okay, well I'm gonna go down to my old room and get settled." I said walking out.

**SPENCER'S POV**

I just dropped Teddy and my daughter off at her parents and now I'm driving over to my parents with Luke. I'm bummed Teddy isn't staying with us, but I get she wants to be around her family too. Now that I think about it, we have been around my family a lot. Is it still too late to stay with Teddy's parents?

"Hey Mom, Dad!" I shouted when we walked in. "I'm Back!"

"Oh Spencer!" My Mom said walking over to give me a hug. "Welcome Back, how have you guys been?"

"Hi Grandma!" Luke shouted.

"Oh Hi Luke." She said giving my son a hug.

"We've been good. We have a surprise to tell you guys." I said with a smirk on my face.

She stared at me when I said that. "And is it a good surprise?"

"Maybe…"

"Then just tell me."

"No, Teddy has to be here too."

"Oh is she staying with her parents?"

"Yeah, she and Heather are."

"Why doesn't she come over tonight for dinner so you guys can tell us then?"

"Fine I'll text her to see if she wants to…"

S: My Mom wants to know if you can come over for dinner. She wants to know what we have to tell her.

**5 Minutes Later**

T: Really tonight? Ugh. Fine… But can you pick me up?

S: Yeah I'll pick you up in two hours. Wear a sweatshirt so they don't see your stomach.

T: I didn't bring one… Just let me wear one of your sweatshirts.

S: Fine, I'll see you later.

"Alright, she is going to come."

"Great! I'll go start dinner then."

**2 HOURS LATER TEDDY POV**

"Teddy, Spencer is here." Charlie yelled.

"Kay, I'm coming." I yelled back getting up off my bed.

"Hey Hun." Spencer said when he saw me. "Put this on."He said handing me his sweatshirt.

"Fine…" I said grabbing it putting it on. "Okay Charlie, will you and Toby be good until Mom and Dad get back or until I do?"

"Teddy, I'm no longer a baby. I'm fourteen about to start high school." She said glaring at me.

"Okay good point. If you are anything like I was then you will be fine."

"Can I stay here with Charlie? I don't want to go over there. I've seen too much of them lately."

"No you are coming with us, now let's go." Spencer said to his daughter.

When we got arrived at his parent's I was nervous to tell them or more like show them to be honest. I just can't wait to see their reactions though.

"We're back!" Spencer shouted when we walked in.

I saw his mother walking out of the kitchen to greet us.

"Hi Grandma." Heather said giving her a hug.

"Hi guys." She said giving me. "Now since she is here, what is it you need to tell us?"

"If you get dad down here then we will tell you." Spencer said.

"Paul Honey, get down here." She yelled. "The kids have to tell us something.

I sat on the couch with Spencer next to me as she went to get her husband and I took off the sweatshirt.

"Okay, I'm here. Now what is it you kids have to tell us?" His Dad said when he walked in.

"You guys should probably sit because you will defiantly be shocked." Spencer said to his parents.

They stared at us when he said that. "What are you two hiding?" His mother asked.

"Okay Mom don't have a heart attack okay?" Spencer said joking around with her.

"Spencer, Teddy just say it already." His dad said.

"Okay well…" I said standing up with Spencer so they could see my growing my baby bump. "We are pregnant…"

"Oh really?!" His mom said full of smiles interrupting me. "I'm so happy for you guys!" She said giving me a hug.

"Mom you didn't let her finish. There is more to it."

"I'm pregnant with twins!"

They blinked at us when I said that taking it all in.

"Wait what? You guys are having twins?" Spencer's dad asked to make sure he is hearing things correctly.

"Yeah twins, yippee." Heather said in an annoyed tone. "Now is dinner ready yet?"

"How far along are you?" His mother asked.

"I'm about nine weeks."

"And already this big?" She asked in a surprised tone.

"Mom she does have two growing babies in her stomach."

"And when were you guys going to tell us?" His dad asked.

"I don't know… but for sure it wasn't going to be today." Spencer said.

"Well you guys will have your hands full with four kids."

"No kidding we will." I side commented.

"We are happy for you two."

"I mean you better be because you did push us to get pregnant again."

"We didn't want you to get pregnant with twins… Wow Twins… My baby boy is going to have twins." His mother said starting to cry.

"Baby boy?" Heather said starting to laugh.

"Well how about we go eat now?"

"Good idea Grandma. I'm starving!"

"Yeah, let's go eat." Spencer said as we all walking into the dining room.

**BACK AT MY PARENTS HOUSE**

When Heather and I got back to my parent's, I saw my parents sitting in the living room.

"Oh hey Teddy and Heather." My mom said when she saw us walk in.

"Hi Grammy."

"Hey Mom, Dad."

"Oh Teddy… Are you pregnant again?" She asked when she noticed my stomach.

"Yeah… But it's not just that. I'm pregnant with twins!"

"Wait what?" She said blinking.

"Twins?" My Dad asked. "You are having twins?"

"Yeah… Well I'm going off to bed. Goodnight!" I said walking over to the stairs. "Love you!"

"Bob Honey, she is having twins?" Mom said trying to get it in her brain.

"Isn't that what she said?"

"Oh god… Why does she have to have more kids? She is only twenty-eight."

"Amy Hun, she is an adult and can make her own decisions."

"Yeah… Well she doesn't need any more kids right now."

"Yeah, that is probably true but she will be fine."

"I hope so…"

**OKAY SO NOW THEIR PARENTS KNOW. UMM… YEAH... BYE!**


	21. Chapter 21

**NEXT DAY 11:15 Am**

"Teddy do you really think it's a good idea to be pregnant again?"' My Mom asked worried about me. "I mean you are only twenty-eight and will have four kids."

"Mom I know… And I to be honest I am really scared. You just don't know how scared I am."

"Oh Honey, then why did you guys get pregnant again?"

"Well we basically got pressured by Spencer's parents. And how were we supposed to know we would be pregnant with twins… I still don't even know how that happened because twins don't run in either of our families."

"I'm sure you will be able to handle it, especially with all the love and support from your families." My mom said hugging me. "And maybe you will beat me with the number of kids." Mom said joking around.

I laughed a little. "We probably will."

"Now how far along are you because you are like huge for not being that many months?"

"Umm… I'm about nine months… I mean weeks. I'm nine weeks."

Mom laughed a little. "Well one could only hope you aren't nine months yet."

"Well, I'm going to go over to Ivy's because she has something to tell me and I still have to tell her."

"Okay, I will see you later then."

Did I tell you Ivy and Raymond got a place together? Well they did, and this is my first time seeing it, so I am very excited. Oh shit, maybe my best friend is pregnant! I mean that is what you do when you get a place with your boyfriend right? When I arrived at their place, my first thought on it was, damn my girl knows how to pick a house with a nice location. There is a park like a 5 minute walk away from their house and their house looks very modern.

"Hey T!" Ivy exclaimed when she let me in. "OMG YOU ARE PREGNANT!" She said excitedly giving me a hug.

"Oh I'm not just pregnant girl…" I paused for a dramatic effect. "I'm pregnant with Twins!"

Her jaw basically dropped. "Are you serious guurl?"

"Yeah… I'm only nine weeks and this big…"

"Aw, well congrats!"

"How about you actually let me in your HOUSE and show me around!"

"Oh right, right." She said moving out of the way. "So this is the living and the kitchen is over there." She said pointing.

"So what is it you have to tell me?" I asked as we sat on her couch.

"You really want to know?"

"Yes!"

"You really, really want to know?"

"Oh My God, Ivy Yes I really want to know!"

"Okay, brace yourself T." She paused taking something out of her pocket. "I'M GETTING MARRIED!" She shouted putting the ring on her finger.

"What! Oh Ivy I'm so happy for you!"

"You are my maid of honor right?"

"Of course! Now when are you planning on tying the knot?"

"I was thinking in a year, so maybe in July or something, maybe June?"

"Oh good, hopefully my sexy body will be back by then!"

Ivy shook her head at me. "So all you care about is your body?"

"Pshh, No! I care about you!"

"Good you better!"

"So tell me about it. I mean about when he proposed to you and when did it happen?"

"He actually just proposed to me on Friday. He took me out to dinner and then we just walked around this very romantic area in the city and he just popped the question."

"Aw! Did you cry? I know I did when Spencer asked me."

"Not really, but I probably will at my wedding."

"Oh I know you will, even if you say you won't… You will trust me."

"I'm Back Ivy." I heard Raymond shout when he walked in.

"Hey Ray Ray. Come say hi to Teddy, she is here."

"Oh Hey Teddy." He said when he walked into the living room.

"Hey, about time you asked her! You better treat her well."

"I did ask her to marry me and she said yes so I must be treating her good or she wouldn't have said yes right?"

"Oh I don't mean right now, I mean when you two are married you better treat her well."

"T stop, he will."

"And is my best friend treating you good?"

"Pshh.. No, he got me pregnant again with twins." I said playing around.

"Seriously?"

"Yeah seriously." I said in a more serious tone.

"Well congrats." He said giving me a hug.

"Yeah… Thanks."

"Four kids." He mumbled to his self leaving the room.

"Sooo… Are you two going to have kids?"

"Maybe… I don't know. Can we just have one of yours? I mean you will have plenty." Ivy said joking around like we did when we were teenagers towards my mom.

"Man, I feel like I'm my mom."

"You are defiantly not your mom, like I'm not my mom."

"Right… Well I better get going. It was nice seeing you again." I said giving her a hug. "Congrats Ivy."

"Yeah you too. Bye."

"Bye."

Ah, I can't believe my Ivy is getting married, especially to Raymond. I would have never thought in a million years those two would get back together, never the less get married. Oh well, I'm happy for them.

**ALRIGHT WELL SHORT CHAPTER. I WAS GOING TO ADD MORE, BUT I WASN'T REALLY SURE WHAT I SHOULD ADD. UMM YEAH… KAY BYE!**


	22. Chapter 22

**SUNDAY AUGUST 6, 2023 9:13 Am**

I woke up to the sound of the birds singing and the feel of the sun rays on my face. I looked down at my left hand at my wedding ring realizing today is mine and Spencer's six year wedding anniversary, well actually the anniversary when we got back together all together, since we got married the day we got back together, so really it is our eleven year anniversary. But either way I put it, we are still going somewhat strong with very little issues in our marriage.

I heard a knock on my bedroom door as I laid in my bed and it was Spencer. I smiled when I saw him walk in. "Hey Spence. I said softly still waking up.

"Hey Hun." He said sitting on my bed next to me.

"W-What are you doing here?" I asked curiously.

"What, you aren't happy to see me?" He said joking around. "No, but I wanted to be with you since today is our anniversary."

"Well I meant, why are you here so early?"

"I wanted to be with my lovely wife and baby mama as soon as I woke up. Now scoot over so I can lay next to you."

"Don't you think it's crazy how long we have been together Babe?" I said as I snuggled into his body.

"No… I think it's crazy how much I love you more and more each day of my life."

I smiled when he said that. "What did I do to deserve you as such a great husband?" I muttered to him.

"And what did I do to get a wonderful wife and the best mother to my children?"

I chuckled a little. "I'm not that great Spencer."

"Yes you are… I can't imagine being married to anyone else but you. You are the only woman for me, always and forever. I love you." He said giving me a kiss.

I smiled when our lips broke away and muttered. "I love you."

**1:45 Pm**

"Are you two going to do anything special today since it's your wedding anniversary?" Our daughter asked us as we sat on the couch down in the basement.

"And why do you want to know?" Spencer asked wrapping his arm around me.

"I don't know… Just wondering, so are you?"

"As of right now no… But I don't care." I said as I snuggled into Spencer

"Just as long as Mom and I are together then I don't care what we are doing." Spencer said smiling.

"How long have you guys even been together now?" She asked curious.

"Let's see… We got back together during our junior year and we graduated ten years ago… So eleven years."

"And still going strong." Spencer said smiling giving me a kiss.

"What do you mean back together? I thought you two were together since your freshman year."

"Oh no, no, no… We dated in our freshman year and I broke up with him towards the end of it and didn't date for a year."

"Why did you break Dad's heart Mom?"

"Yeah… Hun, why did you break my heart?" Spencer said with a smirk on his face.

I looked up at Spencer. "Take that smirk off your face Spencer. And he broke my heart first."

"Oh this just got interesting, what did you do dad?" She asked more curious.

"Heather… It's more like what didn't he do."

"OH DAD!" She shouted starting to laugh. "Were you a bad boy in high school?!"

He laughed a little. "Why are we even talking about this?" He said trying to change subjects. "Why don't we talk about how Mom was in high school?"

"Oh Yeah Mom… What about you?"

"If you really want to know than just go ask Charlie to watch some of the video diaries I filmed through my high school year. There is even stuff on your dad."

"Oh Good Idea!" She said getting up. "Hey Charlie!" She shouted running up to her room.

"What do you even have on me?"

I smirked at him when he said that. "Oh wouldn't you like to know?"

"I would actually."

"Got it!" Heather said running back down. "Now what shall we watch?!" She said putting it into the DVD player.

"Oh I know." I said with a smirk on my face. "Hand me the remote."

"Kay, here you go Mom." She said handing me it.

"_Hey, Charlie, so everyone except for me was on the news tonight, and now they're all watching it on the Internet. That's right the Duncan's have gone viral."_ I said sitting on the chair pointing to the family

"_Oh my gosh I look like a clown._" Mom said laughing.

_"Well, at least you talked." _Dad said.

_"And talked and talked._" Gabe said laughing

_"Hey, I look cool." PJ said_

_"See, that's the great thing about this family, we can laugh at ourselves. And hopefully you feel the same way, when you're older and realize everyone in the world has seen you pass gas."_ I said pointing the camera back at me.

"Why weren't you on the news Mom?"

"Well first of all… It was embarrassing and second of all it was date night with Daddy and his parents." I said smiling.

_"Hey, Charlie, this is my boyfriend Spencer." _I said pointing the camera at me and him.

_"Hi, Charlie."_ Spencer said smiling waving.

_"Isn't he cute? I hope someday you find somebody as great as him, But it might be tough. So Good Luck Charlie." _I said as we were about to kiss."_Uh, nuh-uh." _I said covering the camera with my hand.

"Oh My God, Dad Cute?! He looked like a total dork!" Heather shouted laughing. "Did you see his hair?"

"Oh well thanks Heather. I'll remember this for the next time you want something." He said in a sarcastic tone. "Now I see why you showed her this one Hun." Spencer said to me.

I smiled looking up at him.

"Let's watch another one!"

"Okay, Okay… Let me think of another one to show you."

"Don't show another one with me or about me in it." Spencer said.

"Not going to make any promises Babe. Oh want to see Aunt Sky in one?"

"Yeah!"

_"Hi, Charlie, so, um I decided not to put the Spencer video online. I mean, just because somebody hurts you doesn't mean you need to hurt them back. So do what I did, find some friends to help you get through it."_ A young teenage me said into the camera.

"_Oh, when we get done talking to your sister, Are we gonna put the Spencer video online?"_ A young Skylar asked butting in.

_"Uh, no. That's kind of the whole point of what I just said."_

_"I don't get you. I mean, I don't get a lot of things, but I really don't get you."_

_"This is Skylar. Isn't she pretty?" _I said smiling

_"Wish her good luck, Charlie." _Ivy said shaking her head.

"Oh, what video?" Spencer asked now curious.

I bit my lip laughing. "It doesn't matter anymore."

"Aunt Sky seemed really clueless then."

Spencer and I both laughed. "To be honest she was, but I still love her."

"Can we watch one more? And pick a funny one!"

"Okay, Okay. Now which one shall I pick? Oh I know."

_"Hey, Charlie, listen, don't have a lot of time. Gotta go meet Derek, we're still breaking up. Yeah yeah, you know, we'll just continue to break up until he gets it right._

"Oh Mom, who was Derek?" Heather asked.

"An ex that I dated after your dad and I broke up…

"Oh, was he cute?!"

"Oh yeah Hun… Was he?" Spencer asked more interested now.

"Let me put it like this…" I said since Spencer was in the room. "I wouldn't have considered dating him if he was ugly. Now Shh."

_"Mom, let's go." _Gabe said in his hockey uniform._ "We're gonna be late for my game."_

_"Okay okay okay, I have my thun-glathes, My keyth, my purthe." _Mom said walking in with missing teeth._ "What am I mithing?"_

_ "Your teeth." _Gabe said joking around with his mom.

_"And who'th responthible for that?" _

_"Thorry."_

_"Hey, don't you thath me, mister."_

_"Well, in this house. It's always something." _I said talking like Mom_._

_"Hey, don't you thtart!"_

_" Good luck, Charlie_." I said laughing

"Hahahahaha." Heather went laughing. "What happened to Grammy's teeth?"

"Oh funny story… Gabe was playing hockey with her and the puck hit her mouth."

"Oh my god! Too bad you didn't have that on camera."

"Yeah, it would have been funny to see. Now go give Charlie her DVD back since these are meant for her."

"Okay, Okay." She said taking it out running back up.

"Seriously though Babe, what was the video you and Sky made about me?"

"Spencer, it doesn't even matter anymore. But I'll say this… The video would have embarrassed you so much. So just be happy I was nice enough not to publish it."

"Okay, Okay… I love you for that then. Happy Anniversary Love." He said giving me a kiss. 'Love you."

"Love you too." I said when out lips broke away.

**OKAY SO I WASN'T THAT SURE WHAT TO WRITE ABOUT. I STARTED WRITING THIS AT 12:00 AND NOW IT'S 7:00. TOOK ME LONG ENOUGH… OH WELL… I HOPE YOU LIKED IT. OKAY REMEMBER TO REVIEW AND BYE! **


	23. Chapter 23

**MONDAY AUGUST 21 2023**

**8:15 Pm**

I am now 12 weeks pregnant with twins and I am already as big as I was five months pregnant with Heather and Luke and I am only about three months, isn't that just crazy? If I am already this big at three months, I can't imagine how big I will be at five or even nine months. Anyways, tomorrow the kids start school. This will be Heather's last year as an elementary school student and Luke will be starting kindergarten. Spencer has been gone for a week because he is traveling because of his music, but he is coming back tonight.

"Heather, time to get ready for bed." I said to my daughter when I walked into her room.

"Mom, but it's only eight and I'm not even tired."

"I said get ready for bed and you will go to bed at nine."

"Why so early?"

"You do realize you have school tomorrow right? And I know you will be a pain to get up in the morning. So nine, got it?"

"Not making any promises."

"I expect you to be in bed with the lights out at nine. You don't have to be sleeping you can lay there for all I care, but you will be in bed at nine."

"God Mom, you are being such a pain."

I rolled my eyes at her. "Good I'm supposed to be, I'm your mom. Nine got it?" I said leaving her room.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah…"

As I left her room, I walked into Luke's room to say goodnight to him.

"Bed time Sweetie." I said as I walked over to his bed where he was laying.

"Goodnight Mama." He said getting under his covers.

"Goodnight… Love you." I said giving him a little kiss on the cheek. "Sweet dreams Baby." I said turning off his lights, closing the door.

**NEXT DAY **

**7:15 Am**

I woke up seeing Spencer in bed next to me. I guess he came home pretty late last night because when I went to sleep he wasn't home yet. Oh well, I'm happy he is back. I missed him like crazy and know I have to get the two kids up for school. This will just be fun… I got out of bed and walked over to my daughter's room first because she will be the hardest to get up.

"Heather, Hun. Wake up." I said softly pushing her gently. She didn't wake up. "Wake up." I said a bit louder still pushing her awake.

"M-Mom, go away." She groaned. "I'm tired." She said going back to sleep.

"Oh hell no... Don't go back to sleep." I said pulling the covers off her.

"M-Mom go away." She said putting her pillow over her face.

"Sweetie, I'm not going to leave you alone until you wake up. So just get up now."

"Ugh!" She said throwing her pillow at me. "I'm awake see?!" She said sitting up in bed.

"Good, we are leaving in forty minutes so go get dressed." I said walking out of her room.

"Okay…"

"Luke Sweetie, wake up." I said softly to my son pushing him gently.

He slowly woke up seeing his smiling mother hovering over him. "Morning Mama." He said yawning.

"Good Morning Sweetie… time to get up." I said walking over to his closet to get clothes out for him to wear. "Change into these clothes okay?" I said as I laid them on his bed.

"Kay."

"Good boy." I said walking out of his room to mine. When I walked into mine, I decided I would go wake Spencer up. I was first nice and didn't scream at him, but when he wouldn't wake up, I started hitting him with my pillow. I saw him starting to wake up and he gave me a what the hell look.

"Why did you hit me Babe?" He asked falling back asleep.

"Wake up!" I said hitting him again.

"Okay, Okay… I'm up, just stop hitting me." He said slowly sitting up into bed. "Now why am I up?" He asked yawning.

"Take the kids to school for me."

"Why do I have to?"

"Because I got them up, I'm pregnant, I spent the whole week with them, I'm pregnant, I'm tired, and oh yeah I'm pregnant."

"Oh, I see you playing the I'm pregnant card on me. It's not going to work this time."

"I only ask you to do one thing because I'm tired from being pregnant." I said starting to "fake cry".

"Fine… I'll take them." He said finally giving in.

I stopped faking crying when he said that. "Thanks Babe. Love you." I said smiling at him.

"Hey! I see what you did. You are taking them!"

"I don't think so… you just agreed you would."

He shook his head at me. "You are picking them up then."

"Yeah, whatever… just go take them for me."

"Gosh… not even home for a day and already being griped at." He mumbled to himself going to get dressed.

I rolled my eyes and laid back down in bed and went back to sleep.

**HEATHER POV**

**8:00 Am**

"Is anyone going to take me to school?" I yelled waiting near the front door with Luke. "If I have to go, I don't want to be late." I said in an annoyed tone.

"I'm coming gosh." I heard my dad say walking down the stairs. "You know, you are so annoying in the morning."

"And so are you and mom." I said rolling my eyes at him.

"Daddy, I wanna stay home with you and Mommy." My little brother said.

"Too bad Luke… If they won't let me stay home they won't let you." I said to my little brother.

"Luke you will love kindergarten and you will make lots of friends and have lots of fun. Don't you want to make friends and have fun with them like your sister does?" My dad asked as he walked back into the room.

"Dad, come on… Let's gooooooo."

**AT SCHOOL**

"Heather be a good sister and take your little brother to his classroom for me." My dad said as we got to our school.

"Being lazy much Dad?"

"Would you rather have me hang around with you and embarrass you?" He asked with a smirk on his face.

"Oh hell no… Come on Luke. Let's go to your class." I said grabbing his hand when we got out of the car.

"Good girl… Now go learn something today." My dad said right before I closed the door.

"Okay I will." I said shutting it. "Not."

"Sissy… do I get to be with you all day?" My little brother asked as we walked onto campus.

"No… you are going to be in a different class than me… Now let's go to it so I can go to mine." As we were walking, I saw some of my friends.

"Heather!" They shouted running over to give me a hug. "I missed you!"

"I missed you guys too!" I said hugging them back.

"Sissy come on!" Luke shouted.

I sighed. "I will be right back… I have to take my brother to his class."

"Why do you have to?"

"Because I don't want my dad to embarrass me." I said walking away from them. When we got to his class, I walked him into his class.

"Okay Luke… this is your class and your teacher is Ms. Pam. Be good kay?"

"You are leaving me?"

I nodded. "I have to go to my class now. Go have fun kay?" I said leaving his room.

**LUKE POV**

My sister just left me and now I am here sitting alone at this table. I was a bit scared and shy to go up to the other kids, so I just sat alone until some kids approached me.

"Hi!" A little boy said to me. "I'm Ryan!"

"Hi." I said a bit shyly. "I'm Luke."

"I'm Caleb." Another boy said to me. "Let's be friends!"

"Okay!" We both said.

"Okay class, please come and gather around in a circle on the rug." Ms. Pam said.

**HEATHER POV**

After taking my little brother to his class, I walked back to where my friends were.

"Now which one of you guys have Ms. Berry?" I asked my friends.

"I do." I heard Emmy say.

"Anybody else have her?" I asked my other friends.

"Nope." They said shaking their heads.

"Aw, that sucks then! But at least I have Emmy." I said giving her a side a hug.

"Oh yeah! We are gonna have so much fun without you all!" She exclaimed.

I smiled. "Yes we are! Who do you guys have anyways?" I asked my other friends.

"I have Ms. Jason." Ariana said.

"I do too." Sophia said.

"Aw, I am the only one with Ms. Jikes?" Avery said in a bummed tone.

"Jikes? Yikes!" I said joking around.

"Aw, that sucks Ave!" We all said.

"Thea, we should go head to class." Emmy said. Thea is what she calls me sometimes.

"Yeah let's go… See you guys during recess!" I said walking away with Emmy.

**TEDDY POV **

"I'm Back." I heard Spencer say walking back into our room. He laid right next to me and wrapped his arm around me.

"And we are finally alone." I said snuggling into his body with my growing belly. "I missed you like crazy Spence. You were gone too long." I said grabbing his hand. "When did you get home last night?"

"I don't know… It was pretty late." He said yawning.

"I'm just happy you are finally back. Promise you won't leave me that long again with the kids."

"No promises Babe. The only promise I can make is I will never leave you or stop loving you." He said giving me a kiss.

I smiled when our lips broke away. "Spence… what are you hoping for?" I asked as I stared down at my stomach.

"You mean the twins? Ah, I don't know… I totally forgot about them." He said rubbing my stomach.

"I think it would be great if we had one boy and one girl, don't you think?"

"Oh yeah that would be great because we won't mix them up right?"

"I don't think we would mix them up Spence. It's parental instincts."

"I'm just saying… I might mix them up if we have two of each than one of each."

"And I will be mad if you do. So you better not."

"I will try my best Hun. I love you."

"Love you." I said slowly going back to sleep with my head on his chest.

**ALRIGHT… WELL SORRY I DIDN'T UPDATE SINCE SUNDAY. I'VE BEEN BUSY WITH TESTING THE LAST FEW DAYS… ANYWAYS IT'S OVER SO I WILL BE BACK TO UPDATING REGULARLY OR EVERY OTHER DAY. WHAT SHOULD THE GENDERS BE OF THE TWINS? I WILL REVEAL IT VERY SOON! ALSO I HAVE NAMES PICKED OUT 2 FOR EACH GENDER. Ariella Elaina and Liana Evelyn FOR THE GIRL NAMES AND FOR THE BOYS Landon Ashton and Trenton Alexander. DO YOU LIKE THEM? OH AND I AM PLANNING ON MAKING A SEQUEL TO THIS STORY WITH HEATHER AS A TEENAGER AND OTHER STUFF AFTER THIS STORY IS DONE. I ALREADY WROTE THE FIRST CHAPTER BUT I WON'T PUBLISH IT UNTIL THIS STORY IS OVER. AND THE FIRST CHAPTER HAS LOTS OF DRAMA I'LL SAY THAT. AND I ALMOST FORGOT! I'M THINKING OF PUTTING A DEATH IN THE FAMILY. LATER IN THE STORY OR SOMETIME SOON, SHOULD I AND WHO SHALL IT BE? ANYWAYS THANKS FOR READING AND REMEMBER TO REVIEW! KAY BYE**


	24. Chapter 24

**SUNDAY SEPTEMBER 17 2023 **

**16 WEEKS PREGNANT**

**2:45 Pm**

Tonight, Spencer and I are going to a music award show tonight because he is up for three awards: Favorite male artist, Album of the year, and one of his songs is up for song of the year. The kids will be left at home with a friend of mine and Spencer's while we are out. I am wearing a navy blue blouson dress since I will be comfortable in it since I am pregnant. I am wearing silver hills (and yes I know, probably shouldn't but I am still small enough to wear them.), with my hair worn down, and very little jewelry. Spencer is wearing black jeans, a t-shirt, and a sports jacket.

"Look at my sexy baby mama." Spencer said when he walked into our room seeing me all dressed up.

I looked at him smiled when he said that. "And look at my baby daddy."

He chuckled a little when I said that. He walked over to me and stood right behind me and wrapped his arms around me. "Ready to go?" He said softly into my ear.

"Yeah… I'll be down in a couple of minutes."

"Alright… well our car is here and-"

"Spence…" I said cutting him off. "Just go down and wait for me. I will be down in a couple of minutes."

"Okay, Okay." He said leaving our room.

I quickly finished my makeup and grabbed my purse and walked downstairs, where Spencer was waiting for me.

"About time!"

I glared at him. "Don't rush a pregnant woman, especially one with twins."

"Mom you look pretty." I heard my daughter say walking into the room we were in.

"Thanks Hun."

"What about me Heather? How do I look?" Spencer asked his daughter smiling.

"Ehhh." She said shaking her hand back and forth.

"Wow thanks!" He said in a sarcastic tone. "Let's go Teddy." He said walking out the front door.

"Be good for Lace okay? You should be in bed by the time we got back or be getting ready for bed, okay?"

"Kay, we will. Bye!" She said shutting the door shut behind me.

When we go to the staple center, where it was being held, we got out of the car and walked onto the red carpet. There were many paparazzi taking photos and many interviewers and celebs. To be honest, it was or should I say is overwhelming for me, but I can handle this. It's not like it's the first red carpet event I've been to right? We walked over to where the photos were being taken, and took some together. Spencer had his arm wrapped around me in most of the photos and he took some of just himself.

"_Spencer over her!_" I heard a photographer yell.

"_Spencer, Teddy… Look over here._" Another shouted.

After we were done posing for them, Spencer did some interviews before we walked into the building to take our seats.

"_Hey Guys… I'm here with Spencer Walsh._" The woman said into the camera. "_He is up for three awards tonight. How do you feel about that?_" She asked him.

"_It feels pretty amazing, but I wouldn't be up without all the love and support from my fans._"

After he was finished all those interviews, we walked into the building and took our seats.

"Nervous much Spence?" I asked as we took our seats.

"Pshhh…. No. Why would I be nervous? I already know I won't win."

"What a great attitude you have Babe." I said rolling my eyes at him.

"Hey Spencer." One of Spencer's friends said walking over to us.

"Hey Collin." Spencer said getting up to give him a "man hug".

"Hi Teddy." He said bending down to give me a hug.

"Hey." I said smiling.

"What's new with you guys? It seems like I haven't talked to you guys in years."

"I'm bigger, that's what new."

"Oh yeah… you are pregnant again with twins right?"

"Yeah… isn't it crazy?" Spencer said.

"Yeah, yeah… you guys will have your hands full."

"No kidding we will." I said.

"Well, I'm going to go take my seat… good luck tonight Spencer." He said walking away.

"Yeah, yeah… thanks."

"_Welcome to the 2023 Music Awards._" I heard the host say walking out into stage with everyone cheering. "_We have a great show for you tonight. Please welcome the first announcers."_

**HEATHER'S POV**

"Thea, come down here. Don't you want to watch the award show with us?" Lace yelled.

"I'm coming!" I yelled back. I ran down to our home theater and sat with my little brother and Lacey.

"Do you guys think your Daddy will win tonight?" She asked us.

"Dad win? Hell no. There are better singers out in the world."

"I think Daddy will win!" Luke shouted.

She laughed. "You kids are just so supportive of your parents."

"I know aren't we?" I said in a sarcastic tone smiling. "What is dad up for anyways?"

"Ugh… Favorite Male Singer, Album of the year, and song of year."

"Oh yeah… he won't win." I said laughing.

**TEDDY'S POV**

_"Album of the year nominees are…. Callie Redstone: Never Forget, Spencer Walsh: One Step Closer, David Mckeen: Just You, Sienna Holms: Sienna." _The announcer said. "_And the winner is…. SPENCER WALSH!"_

Everyone started to cheer and clap.

"Wait what?! I won?!" Spencer asked in shock.

"Congrats Baby." I said giving him a hug. He got up and walked onto stage.

When Spencer got on stage, he was handed his award. "Umm… To be honest I didn't think I would win… so I have nothing planned to say." He said staring down at the award. "Ugh… I would like to thank my friends and family for the love and support given to me and of course my fans! I wouldn't be here without you guys! Love you guys!"

Ah, I'm so proud of him that he won. I had a feeling he would win at least one right? And he did. When Spencer got back to his seat, I could tell he was still in shock that he won album of the year. Like seriously, his newest album is like all that.

"Oh My God Spence!" I said smiling down at my stomach touching it. "I swear I just felt the babies move." I said when he sat back down next to me.

"Aw really? I bet they are moving because they are excited their daddy won. Daddy loves you two." He said rubbing my stomach. "And I love their Mommy." He said giving me a kiss.

I smiled. "And I love their Daddy."

**NEXT CHAPTER, GENDER IS REVEALED! OH AND WHY I DID THIS CHAPTER… I WANTED TO DO AN AWARD SHOW CHAPTER SINCE HE IS A FAMOUS SINGER NOW… UMM YEAH… AND I THINK THIS CHAPTER WASN'T THAT GREAT… OH WELL. NEXT ONE WILL BE MUCH BETTER! I PROMISE AND SHOULD BE UP EITHER LATER TODAY OR TOMORROW OR FOR SURE MONDAY! KAY BYE!**


	25. Chapter 25

**TUESDAY SEPTEMBER 26 2023**

**17 WEEKS**

Today I have my next doctor's appointment and we get to find out the gender of the babies. Spencer will be coming with me to this appointment while the kids are in school. We are just very excited to find out what we are having so we can tell everyone and start prepping for them to arrive.

"Spence… are you excited?" I asked as we waited in the doctor's office.

"Of course… I can't wait to know what our two new additions are." He said rubbing my stomach.

"Teddy." I heard a woman say. "Please come into room 3."

I got up with Spencer right behind me and walked into our room. I sat on the table when we walked in and Spencer sat right next to me. Ah, I'm so nervous to know what we are having.

"Hello Teddy." My doctor said walking into the room. "How are you doing?"

"I'm doing good." I said smiling.

"Great… and you are seventeen weeks correct?"

I nodded. "Yes."

"Okay great… let's see how he babies are doing. Please lay down and lift your shirt up."

I did what I was told and she poured blue gel onto my stomach. She moved the ultrasound wand over my stomach and we saw the babies on the screen.

"Okay… so this is baby A and baby B is right over here." She pointed out. "Everything looks good… Now let's see if we can see what the genders are."

I looked up over at Spencer when she said that.

"So baby B looks like a…" She paused. "Looks like you are having a girl. Now let's see what Baby A is."

"Aw, a little girl Spence." I said when she said that.

"Baby A is a…" She paused trying to get a good image of the baby's junk. "Looks like you will be having one boy and one girl. Congrats."

"And what is the percentage of the genders staying like this?" Spencer asked curiously.

"It's about 98%. I would like to see you in six weeks and you will be twenty-three weeks."

"Okay thanks."

"Do you have any questions?" She asked.

"Umm…" I looked over at Spencer when she asked that. "No… I think we are good."

"Alright great… See you in six weeks then."

We walked out out of the room and made my next appointment and headed back to our car.

"We are having a little boy and girl Spence." I said full of smiles when we were driving to pick up Luke from kindergarten.

"I know… that's great." He said less excitedly.

"Is something wrong Spencer?"

"I don't know… Everything just got real. Like two babies… four kids… and we are only twenty-eight."

"How do you think I feel Spencer? I'm the one with the two babies in my stomach or I should start saying our son and daughter in my stomach and I'm scared as hell."

He took his eyes off the road for a second and looked at me and grabbed my hand when I said that and held it. "I promise we will get through this together because we are strong. If we can get through a teen pregnancy then we can get through anything."

I gave him a half smile. "You're right… but four kids Spencer… I'm going to expect you to help a lot especially since I'll be recovering from a c-section."

"You're going to have a c-section?" He asked surprised.

"Do you really think I'm going to push two babies out of my vagina Spencer? It won't be the same after that!"

He laughed when I said that. "Babe it hasn't been the same since you had Heather."

"Spencer I swear sometimes…" I trailed off.

"You sometimes what?"

"Spencer you need to learn to just shut up." I face palming myself. "And besides you don't know how hard it is to push one baby out… just imagine two."

He laughed. "You're right… Now we just need to start thinking of names."

"Okay you name the boy and I name the girl yeah?"

"So you trust me on naming our son?"

"Yes… but if I don't like it we are picking one together."

"Alright… I have to think hard on what to name him then to make you happy."

"Good boy. Now go into the school and get Luke for me."

When Spencer got out of the car to get Luke, my phone started to ring and Ivy was calling.

"Hey Ivy."

"T I'm freaking out!"

"Well I'm freaking out too. Now why are you freaking out?"

"Over planning the wedding. Raymond won't help me and is making me do basically everything."

"Aw, poor baby. You know, I basically had to plan mine on my own too while caring for a baby."

"Yeah… but you had like four years to plan it."

"Not really… But you should threaten Raymond and be like if you aren't going to help me then we won't be getting married, or better yet not be together, or just whip his ass into shape. You need to train that boy, like I have Spencer trained."

"Ha, maybe I will threaten him, but maybe not like that… But you really have Spencer trained?"

"Oh yeah… how do you think I am surviving over here with all these kids and oh girl you just don't understand."

"Ha, I think I will do that… Now enough talking about me… Why are you freaking out?"

"Well shit just got real over here. I found out the genders today."

"Aw, what is my hot mama having?"

"Ehh… I don't know if I should tell you quite yet."

"Come on T!"

"Hi Mommy." I heard Luke say as he opened the door.

"Hey Baby. How was your day?" I asked looking in the back.

"Good!"

"T, please tell me! I want to know!"

"Na, I'm keeping it a secret for a while."

"Keeping what a secret?" Spencer asked as he got back in the driver's seat.

"Babe… it's a secret so why would I tell you?"

"Spencer doesn't know yet?"

"No he does… he is just clueless."

"Ha, he is though! Like remember when …" Ivy started to crack up not finishing her sentence. "Oh my god… I just can't."

I started to crack up too because I knew what she was talking about.

"Mommy what's so funny?" Luke asked.

"Yeah Hun… I want to be in on the joke."

"It's nothing guys… I promise." I said still laughing.

"Doesn't sound like nothing." Spencer said

"Oh god T, remind me again why you are with such a clueless guy."

"You know exactly why! So why do I have to remind you?"

"Oh yeah, yeah… well I'm a go. You might be hearing from me a lot freaking out over that fucking fucktard of a Raymond if he doesn't get off is lazy ass and start helping me."

"Like I said Ivy, sexy Jessie. You know it's not too late."

"How about you go after him if you think he is all that."

I laughed more when she said that. "Oh I would… but it's way, and I mean way too late for me to but not for you!"

"Bye T." She said laughing.

"Babe seriously though, what was so funny?" He asked when I got off the phone.

I grinned at him. "Oh wouldn't you like to know."

"I would actually. Was it about me?"

"Just a little of this and a little of that."

He laughed and shook his head at me. "What am I going to do with you."

**ALRIGHT WELL END OF THE CHAPTER. I WAS GOING TO POST THIS LAST NIGHT… BUT I WENT OUT LAST NIGHT SO I DIDN'T GET A CHANCE TO FINISH IT AND PUBLISH. SO LIKE I SAID I HAVE NAMES PICKED OUT AND I WOULD LIKE TO KNOW WHAT ONES I SHOULD PICK. Ariella Elaina or Liana Evelyn FOR THE GIRL NAME AND Landon Ashton or Trenton Alexander FOR THE BOY. I THINK IF LANDON IS PICKED FOR THE BOY NAME I WILL HAVE ALEXANDER AS THE MIDDLE… JUST AND IDEA THOUGH. I KIND OF LIKE HOW IT SOUND… WELL HOW THEY BOTH SOUND. SO TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK. KAY BYE!**


	26. Chapter 26

**TUESDAY OCTOBER 17 2023**

**HEATHER POV**

**12:00 Pm**

I was talking to my friends during lunch and I heard a boy say hi to me.

"Hi Heather."

I looked behind me and it was Devin, the boy who supposedly has or had a crush on me and the cutest boy in the whole fifth grade. Why would he want to talk to me like out of the blue basically.

I smiled. "Hi Devin." I gave my friends a go away look and they got the message and made an excuse to leave.

"So umm…" I could tell he was nervous to talk to me. Ha, I make boys nervous! "I'm having this Halloween party and you should come."

Oh My Gosh, did he just ask me to go to his party?! Stop staring at him and say something, freaking say something Heather! Right when I was about to talk, someone came running from behind me and jumped onto my back almost making me fall but I caught myself.

"Hey Teah." I heard my friend Connor say. He is my best guy friend but he is so damn annoying, but I am too so that's why we make good friends.

"What the heck Connor? Can't you see I'm talking to someone?" I shouted. "Go away!" I said pushing him.

"No… I think I will stay." He said seeing that I was talking to Devin. "Oh hey Devin."

"Hey Connor."

"Connor I swear I will do something bad to you if you don't leave."

"I think I will risk it." He said smiling. "So what are we talking about?"

"My Halloween party… wanna come?" Devin asked.

"You know I'm coming."

"Oh yeah… forgot. So Heather… you should come." Devin said smiling.

"I mean I have to ask my parents… but I think they will let me."

He smiled. "Great… Well I'm going to go invite more people. Bye."

"Bye." Both Connor and I said.

I slapped Connor when Devin left. "What the heck Connor!"

"Owe!" He said rubbing his arm. "What was that for?!"

"That was for you interrupting us."

He laughed. "Oh does Heather like Devin?"

"N-No! But he is a cute boy and I don't like being interrupted when I'm talking to a cute boy!"

"Well that's no fun!"

"Just expect me to do the same when you are talking to a cute girl kay?" I said smirking and leaving to walk over to my other friends.

"So what did you guys talk about?" They immediately asked.

"Why don't you just go ask our annoying as hell friend Connor, since he interrupted us talking?"

They all started to laugh.

"Not funny… but if you want to know Devin invited me to his Halloween party." I said smiling.

"He what?!" Avery shouted.

"You are so lucky! The cutest boy in our grade asked you to go to his party. Are you gonna go?" Avery said.

"I don't know… I have to ask my parents but if I tell them it's Devin's party my dad will be so annoying and be like I knew Devin was your boyfriend."

"Knew?" Emmy asked.

"Mhmm… Remember on Valentine's Day he gave me a big valentine card, and my dad saw it and was like does my little Heather have a boyfriend?"

"Ha, Oh My Gosh. You wish he was your boyfriend!" Layla shouted.

"I don't even think I want one right now freaking Layla." I said giving her a glare.

"Mhmm…"

"What I don't!"

"Yeah… yeah… We… Believe you." She said rolling her eyes at me.

**LATER THAT DAY**

**LATER THAT DAY**

**4:15 Pm**

"Mom… can I ask you something?" I asked walking into one of the baby's nursery she was decorating.

"Sure… what about?" She asked as she stopped what she was doing.

"I was wondering if… If I could go to a Halloween party one of my friend's? Yeah friend is having."

She laughed. "You seem a little unsure if that person is your friend or not."

"I mean I know that person and I wouldn't necessarily call that person my friend or anything… but can I? Some of my friends are going to it. Please?"

"It's fine with me… but go ask your dad."

"Why? I thought you always make the final decision."

"Just go ask him."

"Fine!" I said leaving the room. "DAD!" I shouted. I looked basically through the whole house before finding him. "There you are!"

"You were looking for me? Since when did you care that much about me?" He said joking around.

"Yeah I was looking for thirty minutes it seemed like. But I wanted to ask you something."

"Of course you do. The only reason you even talk to me is when you want something it seems like… So what does my daughter want this time?" He asked closing his laptop.

"To go to a Halloween party my not really a friend but friend is having."

"And who is your "not really a friend" but friend is?"

"Nobody you know for sure." I said quickly. "Can I go? Some of my friends are going to it."

"And which of your friends are going."

"Again like I said… nobody you really know. New friends I made this year. Gosh."

"Oh and you made new friends without telling me. What a great daughter you are… not telling me what's going on in your life." He said smiling.

"Oh My Gosh Dad! It's just a simple yes or no answer!"

"Go ask your mother."

"Wow after five minutes of that… that is your answer. And I already did. She said ask you."

"I'll let you go if you tell me the name of the person having the party." He said smirking.

I glared at him. "Does it even matter, you don't even know him?!"

"Oh it's a him!" He shouted. "So who is the boy?"

I stared at him silent. "If you really want to know then fine! It's some boy name Devin. So I can go now right?"

He laughed. "Aw, does my daughter of her first crush?"

"Oh My Gosh Dad! I don't even like him… you can even ask any one of my friends. But can I go?"

"Yeah sure…" He said laughing.

"Gosh… ten minutes of this and I got a yes out of it. I don't think it was worth it." I mumbled to myself running up to my room. "Mom he said yes!" I shouted.

**OKAY YES! DEVIN IS BACK IN THE STORY LINE IF YOU REMEMBER FROM THE VALENTINE'S CHAPTER. SINCE TOMORROW IS VALENTINES I WANTED TO DO A LITTLE CRUSH THINGY WITH HEATHER AND HIM AND I HAVEN'T DONE A HALLOWEEN CHAPTER LIKE IN ANY OF MY STORIES, SO I CAME UP WITH THIS. I ALSO HAVEN'T DONE A HEATHER POV CHAPTER FOR A WHILE SO YEAH. I AM NOT GOING TO HAVE CONNOR AND HEATHER DATE! NOT GONNA HAPPEN FYI AND I WILL BE ADDING NEW FRIENDS TO THE STORY LINE! AND SHE WILL BECOME FRIENDS WITH SOME OF HER DAD'S CELEBRITY FRIEND'S KIDS. HOW WILL HER FRIENDS FEEL ABOUT THAT? ANYWAYS I HOPED YOU LIKED IT AND UMM YEAH BYE! AND NEXT CHAPTER SHOULD BE UP EITHER TOMORROW OR THE NEXT AND I APOLOGIZE FOR NOT UPDATING ANY OF MY STORIES. ALL SHOULD BE UPDATED BY SUNDAY. KAY FINALLY BYE!**


	27. Chapter 27

**SATURDAY NOVEMBER 18 2023**

**7:40 Pm**

**25 WEEKS**

I am now about five months pregnant and I am as big as I was at nine months with both Heather and Luke. We still haven't told anyone including our family the genders but I think we will tell them during Thanksgiving and since the babies will be here in a about three or four months, I want to pick the names out today.

"Spencer, baby name picking time!" I said as I walked into the home theater where he was with Heather.

"Babe really, right now?" I haven't even thought of names yet."

I glared at him. "Spencer you had freaking two months to think of names."

"Oh Dad, you are in trouble!" Heather shouted laughing.

Spencer quickly realized if we didn't pick the babies names today, he would be in some hot water with me, well mainly my hormones.

"Babe, if you really have to have the names picked today, then let's just do it."

"Smart boy." I said sitting next to him. "Now I like these two names for our daughter, Ariella Elaina and Liana Evelyn."

"Oh Mom, I like Ariella Elaina!" Heather said butting in. "It's a cute name for my little sister!"

"Yeah Babe, I like that name too." Spencer said agreeing.

"Then we got our daughter named, now the boy."

Spencer was silent trying to think of names to name his son now.

"Mom can I suggest a name for my little brother?" Heather asked.

"Sure Hun… go ahead. What do you have in mind?"

"I think Landon is a cute name and not many boys have that as a name."

"Aw Landon, I love it!" I exclaimed. "Spencer do you like it? It's okay if you don't."

"No I like it and how about Alexander as the middle name?" He suggested. "So Landon Alexander and Ariella Elaina?"

"It's perfect! Do you like your names?" I asked rubbing my belly. I felt them move when I asked that. "I take that as a yes." I said smiling down at my stomach.

"Are they moving Mom?" Heather asked.

"Yeah… wanna feel?"

She nodded walking over to me. I grabbed her hand and place it on the part of my stomach where you can feel the movement. "You feel them Hun?"

"Yeah… does it hurt when they are moving?"

"Not really. I like it when they move, it makes me happy unless they are kicking me super hard then I don't like it as much."

"It's still crazy how you, I mean we are having two babies." Spencer said wrapping his arm around me. I snuggled into his body.

"I know… one baby is just way too easy, so why not have two?" I said in a sarcastic tone.

Spencer laughed. "Right, why don't we just get some pets while we are at it too?"

"Oh yeah Dad we should. I want a puppy!"

"Yeah well I wanted a puppy too at your age and did I get one no, I got nothing but you get two new babies instead." Spencer said.

"Well can we trade one of the babies for a puppy instead?"

I laughed a little. "Gosh Heather, you are acting just like Uncle Gabe did when Charlie was born."

"So that's a no?"

"Of course it's a no!" I said.

"You know… it was worth a try." She said leaving the room.

"Well she is defiantly your daughter." Spencer said as she left.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"She is more like your family than mines."

"And what's wrong with my family Spencer? They are more exciting than yours?"

"Teddy, don't even go there, you know I love your family but..." He trailed off.

"But what?"

"You know what… maybe I should just shut up."

"No tell me. I am very interested now."

"Ha, nope I'm keeping my mouth shut like I should have sooner."

"You're scared Babe." I said laughing. "You hear that Landon and Ariella? Daddy is scared what I might do to him."

"No, I'm not! I'm scared of your hormones."

"Good you should be because two babies mean I get much moodier more easy." I said smiling.

"You you know you look beautiful today." Spencer said smiling.

"I know what you are doing. Well I got news for you buddy… ain't gonna work this time around."

"I don't know what you are talking about my lovely wife." Spencer said so hard not to laugh.

"Oh really now?"

"I love you." He said trying to lean over to give me a kiss.

I pushed his face away. "Yeah I don't think so." I said getting up.

"You know you want this." He said pointing to his face.

"I can resist it trust me." I yelled as I left the room.

"Well when you can't I'll be waiting for you!" He shouted.

**SO I WAS THINKING… INSTEAD OF MAKING A NEW STORY WHEN I AM DONE WITH THIS… WHY NOT JUST CONTINUE THIS STORY AND YOU CAN SEE HOW LIFE WILL CHANGE WITH HEATHER GOING INTO HER TEENAGER YEARS AND STARTING TO GET "TEENAGE HORMONES" INSTEAD OF JUST BEGINNING A NEW STORY IN THE MIDDLE OF HER TEENAGER YEARS YEAH? AND YOU CAN ALSO SEE THE TWINS IN THEIR TODDLER YEARS AND LUKE GROWING UP. SO THIS STORY WILL HAVE A LOT OF CHAPTERS OR I WILL MAKE A NEW STORY CONTINUING WHERE I LEFT OFF IN THIS STORY SO THERE ISN'T SO MANY CHAPTERS... DO YOU LIKE THAT IDEA OR NO? AND I AM SORRY I HAVEN'T BEEN INCLUDING LUKE BUT I WILL IN THE NEXT CHAPTER. KAY REMEMBER TO REVIEW BYE!**


	28. Chapter 28

**NOVEMBER 23 2023**

**26 WEEKS**

Today is Thanksgiving, and my family flew down here to celebrate with us. PJ, Sky, and their kids are staying with us and my parents and other siblings are staying in a hotel. Spencer and I are also going to tell them the genders and the names of the babies today while we are at it.

**10:20 Am**

I woke up to the movement of the babies. They have been moving much more as I am getting further along in the pregnancy.

"Landon, Ariella… you two are so active this morning. Can you stop so Mommy can sleep?" I asked softly rubbing my stomach. "I'm guessing that's a no huh?" I glanced over next to me seeing Spencer was already up.

"I guess I better get up too." I said getting out of bed wrapping a blanket around me. I walked down seeing PJ and Sky in the kitchen cooking and Spencer and the all of the kids watching TV.

"Look at my beautiful wife on this fine morning." Spencer said smiling as he saw me walk in sitting next to him. He has been saying nicer things like that to me a lot lately and I think it's just cute but it has started to get so annoying.

"Spencer you know I love you and all but seriously stop. It's annoying the hell out of me." I said giving him a deathly glare.

"Oh someone's not in a good mood this morning. Now why is my lovely wife in a bad mood?" He asked wrapping his arm around me.

I snuggled into his body. "Your two children's are kicking the hell out of me Spencer."

"No we aren't Mommy." Luke said sitting next to his cousin Dylan.

"Mom isn't talking about us Luke. She's talking about the babies." Heather said.

"Aw, I'm sorry Hun. What can I do to make you feel better?" Spencer asked giving me a kiss on the top of my head.

"There's nothing you can do that would make me feel better Spencer."

"Really Hun, nothing?"

I nodded. "Unless you can get these babies to stop kicking me then you can't."

Spencer placed his hand on my stomach to feel the kicking. "Stop kicking Mommy and giving her a hard time Landon and Ariella."

I chuckled a little. "Seem like they will be like Heather, always disobeying their daddy."

"I don't disobey Dad Mom!" She shouted.

"You did when you were much younger. How many fights did we get into because of her disobeying me?" Spencer asked.

"Who can remember? All I know is we fought like two times a month it seems like."

"Auntie Teddy, Uncle Spencer who is Landon and Ariella?" Our nephew Dylan asked.

"Oh umm… they are the names of the babies in my tummy."

"You have two babies in your belly? My mommy only had one!"

I smiled at him. "Yeah she sure did huh?"

He nodded and ran out of the room.

**A FEW HOURS LATER**

"Teddy, your family is here." Spencer shouted up to our room.

"Kay, I'll be down in a minute." I shouted back. I got up off my bed and walked down the hall to the stairs seeing my family downstairs talking to Spencer in the walkway area.

"Hey Mom, hey Dad." I said as I walked down the stairs.

"Oh hey Sweetie." Mom said bringing me into a hug. "I missed you so much." She whispered into my ear.

"I missed you too." I whispered back into her ear.

"Hey Teddy." Charlie and Toby said.

"Hey" I said smiling at my two younger siblings giving them both a hug.

"Where's Gabe?" I asked as I noticed he wasn't here.

"He said he is coming later… But if we know Gabe, he is probably getting into some sort of trouble in LA." Dad said.

Spencer and I both laughed. "Right."

"So Teddy, how is your pregnancy going?" Mom asked.

I sighed. "I don't know… I just can't handle all this."

"Oh Sweetie, what do you mean?" Mom asked hugging me.

I started to cry. "This… being pregnant, being away from my family, everything." I ran up to my room crying.

"Spencer, why did you have to get my baby girl pregnant?" Amy said slapping his arm. "I'm going up to talk to her."

"No, I'll go up. I'm the one married to her." Spencer said walking up after Teddy.

"Teddy, Hun, are you okay?" Spencer asked walking over to sit on our bed next to me.

I sniffled. "N-No I'm not as you c-can see." I stuttered. "I-It's just too overwhelming…. everything is."

Spencer wrapped his arms around me and held me tight. "What can I do to make you happy? I just hate seeing you like this." He said softly pushing my hair out of my face with his hand so he can see my face.

"T-There's nothing you c-can do to m-make me feel better S-Spencer."

"Teddy I know there is something just tell me… Do you want to move back to Denver so we are near our families, do you not want to be married to me anymore? Just tell me." He said still holding me tight in his arms. "I want you to be happy and obviously you aren't."

I was silent not talking.

"Hun, please say something." Spencer said desperately. "I can't help you if you don't talk."

"S-Spencer, I honestly don't know. It's just this pregnancy… This pregnancy is just very uncomfortable for me and I probably won't be happy until the babies are born, but on the other hand two crying babies in the house, I probably won't ever be happy again until they are older."

"Hun, I'm in the same position as you, I mean minus the being pregnant part, but we will get through this together I promise. We will have a lot of help from our friends and family. I, I just hate seeing you so unhappy like this. I love you." He said giving me a kiss.

I gave him a little smile when are lips broke away and muttered. "I love you."

"There's that smile I love seeing on my wife." Spencer said smiling.

I just love how much Spencer cares about me and how he knows how to get me feeling in a better mood if I'm not in one… he just gets me. He could be on the other side of the country, or in another country, and he would drop everything just to be with me, which I love about him. I know nobody else would do that for me.

"Teddy, Sweetie." I heard my mom say walking into mine and Spencer's room. "How you feeling Honey?" She asked walking over to our bed where we were laying and cuddling. He was still holding me tight and I was holding onto him tight. I just didn't want him to let go of me and I didn't want to do the same to him.

"Better…" I said giving her a half smile.

"Good." She said smiling at me sitting on the edge of our bed. "Now how about you tell me the gender's of the two babies who are giving my baby girl a hard time?"

I looked up when she said that. "What you don't want to know their names?"

"Oh you already have names picked out?"

I nodded. "Landon Alexander and Ariella Elaina"

"Oh I love those names. So you are having one boy and one girl."

"Yeah, we are." Spencer said. "A son and a daughter…"

After chatting for a bit, she left leaving Spencer and me alone in our room.

"Spencer…" I paused. "Please promise me one thing when the babies are born and everything."

He looked at me when I said that.

"Please promise me you won't ever leave me…even if I want you gone or out of my life. Just ignore what I want at the time and stay." I muttered.

"I promise I won't ever leave you baby. I will fight for you if I have to. I love you too much to lose you." He said giving me a kiss.

I smiled when our lips broke and fell asleep in the arms of Spencer.

**WHO ELSE IS SAD TONIGHT IS THE LAST EPISODE OF GOOD LUCK CHARLIE? I KNOW I AM AND WILL CRY WATCHING IT… AND NOW MY CHILDHOOD IS OFFICIALLY OVER UNLESS THEY MAKE A REUNION EPISODE WHICH I HOPE THEY DO. UMM… I DON'T KNOW WHAT ELSE THERE IS TO SAY BUT UMM… REVIEW? OH AND SINCE I HAVE NO SCHOOL THIS WHOLE WEEK I WILL BE UPDATING A LOT… MAYBE ONCE A DAY BUT FOR SURE EVERY OTHER DAY BECAUSE I AM WORKING ON A BRIDGIT AND SHANE LOVE STORY SINCE I WAS REQUESTED TO, WHICH REMINDS ME, THAT STORY SHOULD BE UP TODAY BECAUSE I WILL FINISH THE FIRST CHAPTER TODAY. UMM… KAY BYE!**

**OMG OMG OMG... I JUST FOUND WHAT GOOD LUCK CHARLIE WAS SUPPOSED TO BE ABOUT. IT WAS SUPPOSED TO BE CALLED LOVE, TEDDY AND THIS IS WHAT IT WAS SUPPOSED TO BE ABOUT AND CHARLIE WAS HER KID.**

**16 year old girl Teddy Duncan had it all, Popularity, a Boyfriend, Good Grades and everything. But what happens when our bad decisions take all of that away? One day our little miss Teddy is walking home late at night after visiting a friend. She is approached by a strange older male. He convinces her that his daughter has been harmed and he needs her help. Teddy being of kind nature agrees to come along with him, grave mistake. He kidnaps her and brutally beats her, eventually raping her and leaving her in the streets to die. She regains consciousness and returns home with bruises all over her face. She tells her parents (known back then as Amelia and Robert Duncan) that she has been violated and needs their help. They don't believe her and instead think she was out drinking and punish her for lying. 2 weeks later she comes to find she is pregnant. Devastated, she runs to her parents thinking they'll help her, Instead they become furious. But being strong Christians they demand she do not get an abortion. They then agree to pose as the child's biological parents under the condition she stay confined the house and be home schooled to save the family from embarrassment. 9 months later, when the child (back then named Grace Duncan) is born, Teddy is heartbroken to know that her child will never know how much she truly loves her because her parents have forbidden any close contact for Teddy and Grace. The series will focus on Teddy writing letters to her child and trying to maintain a distant relationship with Grace while fixing the shattered remains of her life (thus explaining the title)."**

**"Dear Charlie," the letters would begin. "Your Loving Mother, Teddy" the letters would always end**

**And Teddy was an only child.**

**I THOUGHT I SHOULD SHARE THAT WITH YOU.**


	29. Chapter 29

"Teddy wake up." I heard my mother yell. "Time for school."

I slowly woke up seeing me in my old room. I was confused when I woke up in here. I glanced over at my phone and it said Tuesday, _November 1, 2011._ "Wait what? It's only 2011?" I asked myself confused.

"Teddy, are you awake?" Mom yelled. "You will be late for school."

"Yeah, I'm up." I yelled back. "Wait a second…" I said trying to figure things out. "Was me being married to Spencer and all that just a dream? Are we still in high school, dating, with no kids?"

I quickly got dressed and did my makeup and headed up to the kitchen where everyone else was. Dad, Gabe, PJ, and Charlie were sitting around the table while Mom was still pregnant "cooking". What the hell is happening, I thought. I'm supposed to be pregnant… not mom/

"Are you okay Teddy? You are awfully quiet." Mom asked worried.

"Ugh yeah… just confused."

"Oh, what about?"

"Nothing, nothing… I better head off to school." I said getting up heading to my car Ed. When I got to school, everything was the same as it was when I was a junior here. When I walked into the school, I wanted to find Spencer… I just needed him.

T: Are you at school yet? I need to talk to you about something.

**5 Minutes later**

S: Just got here… what do you need to talk to me about?

T: Meet me at my locker.

**10 Minutes Later**

"Hey Babe."I heard the sound of Spencer's voice say.

I turned around and smiled when I saw him and hugged him. "Spencer!"

"Oh you are happy to see me today." He said hugging me back. "So what is it you wanted to tell me?"

"Okay I will sound crazy so hear me out." I paused. "I think it was a dream but I don't know."

"Just tell me." Spencer said holding my hand.

"Okay so, I'm pretty sure it was a dream now, but we were married living in LA with two kids and I was pregnant with twins and we were only twenty- eight. Isn't that crazy?"

"Oh wow, that is crazy. But it was only a dream right?"

"I mean yeah… I guess, but it seemed so real."

He laughed a little. "I can assure you we are not twenty-eight married living in LA with two kids and you being pregnant. Now I better go to my locker before the bell rings. I'll see you later." He said giving me a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Bye I lo-" I stopped in the middle of saying "_I love you" _I figured if we are only juniors in high school we haven't said that word yet.

After school, I went directly back home… or should I say my parent's home. I ran down to my room and locked myself in there, still trying to figure things out. "Okay Teddy, it was just a dream… you were never married to Spencer… you never got pregnant as a teen, you don't live in LA, and you are defiantly not twenty-eight." I said staring at myself in the mirror splashing water on my face. "You are sixteen turning seventeen, dating Spencer not married, no kids, still living with your parents, and still a virgin."

I laid in my bed thinking about things, and eventually fell back asleep.

"Teddy, Spencer." I heard a faint voice say. "Wake up… the food is ready."

I slowly opened my eyes seeing my fourteen year old sister in mine and Spencer's room waking us up.

"We will be down in a minute." Spencer said yawning still having his arm wrapped around me.

"Fine but hurry up… there are hungry people down stairs!" Charlie said leaving the room. "And hungry people as in me… I'm hungry."

"It was a dream…" I mumbled to myself as Charlie left. "It was so real."

"What was a dream Baby?" Spencer asked confused.

"Nothing…"

"No tell me… I want to know."

"Okay… We were back in high school as junior's and…" I paused. "And I had a dream in the dream how our life is right now was just a dream and none of it happened and I was confused because that dream was so real. And then I went to school and I told you and you said I can assure you it was just a dream."

"Wait what?" Spencer asked confused.

"You know what… never mind, let's just get up before we get bitched at for making everyone wait to eat." I said getting out of bed with Spencer. We walked back down with Spencer's arm still wrapped around me and we sat at the table.

"About time Mom and Dad!" Heather shouted. "You took forever!"

I stared at my daughter when she said that. Aw, my daughter! That dream made me realize how much I would miss her and her sassy, sarcastic tone if she wasn't in my life. What the hell was up with that dream anyways?

"Mom…" Heather said. "Hello! Earth to Mom! Why are you staring at me?"Heather asked kind of scared. "Am I in trouble? Oh My Gosh! Did you find out what I did?!"

"And what did you do Missy?" Spencer asked his daughter.

"Nothing, nothing… Hey did I mention how great you look today dad, you too mom!"

"Hey Gabe, remember when you would be all like that when mom was pregnant with Toby." PJ said to his younger brother.

Gabe laughed."Oh yeah… Good old times."

"Teddy, are you okay?" Mom asked.

I looked at everyone and gave them a smile. "I'm fine, never better actually. I have my family with me, my Spencer, and my kids… Nothing could be better."

"Well Happy Thanksgiving Everyone!" PJ exclaimed serving the food.

**OKAY I KNOW CONFUSING CHAPTER! UMM… YOU KNOW HOW I SAID THE BRIDGIT AND SHANE LOVE STORY WOULD BE PUBLISHED TODAY, WELL I LIED… I DON'T KNOW WHEN I WILL PUBLISH IT. I'M STILL WORKING ON THE FIRST CHAPTER TRYING TO THINK WHAT I COULD ADD ON THEIR "FIRST NOT DATE". HA HA… YOU ARE PROBABLY LIKE WHAT?! I'LL JUST SAY THIS… IT'S KIND OF LIKE THAT BEAU AND TEDDY EPISODE WHERE THEY WENT OUT AS "JUST FRIENDS" AND KISS BY THE END OF THE NIGHT… I JUST HAVE TO THINK WHAT ELSE TO HAVE ON THE "DATE". OH AND IT TAKES PLACE IN 2011 WHEN THEY FIRST GET TOGETHER AND IF YOU HAVE SUGGESTIONS I WILL GLADLY CONSIDERED THEM. KAY BYE!**


	30. Chapter 30

**FRIDAY DECEMBER 15 2023**

**29 WEEKS PREGNANT**

Today is my last doctor's appointment for the year and today is also the kids last day of school of the year. Spencer will be coming with me to my appointment and then later he has a concert which we all will go to of course to support him.

**HEATHER'S POV AT SCHOOL**

"Okay class, now is the time to give your friends gifts if you got them something." Ms. Berry said.

"Hi Heather." Devin said walking up to my desk in class.

I looked up. "Hi."

"So umm… I got you a little something for Christmas." He said handing me a Christmas bag with white and pink tissue paper in it.

"Oh thanks… I feel bad now, I didn't get you anything." I said looking down at it.

"I don't need anything anyways." He said smiling. "I hope you like it…"

"Want me to open it now?" I asked. Okay I know for sure now, Devin likes me. Like he is now giving me gifts like OH MY GOSH what's next?!

"I mean if you want you can… but you should wait. I'm gonna go back to my seat." He said walking away.

"OOOOHHHH HEATHER!" Emmy shouted when he walked away. "HE LIKES YOU!"

"Emmy freaking shut up." I said covering her mouth with my hand. "You don't need to shout it to the whole world to know."

She smiled and rolled her eyes at me. "Well are you going to open it?"

"No I'm going to wait when I get home… but before I forget, here's your present." I said handing her a box wrapped in red wrapping paper with a white bow on top.

"Yay! Can I open it now?!"

"Nope… I don't want to make the other kids jealous." I said winking at her.

"Is it really that good?"

"I don't know maybe, maybe not." I said smiling at her.

"So Teah, where is my gift?" Connor asked walking up to me.

"Oh your gift… umm… still in its box at the store." I said smirking at him.

"Is that a nice way to tell me you didn't get me anything."

"I'm not gonna lie… yes it is."

"Weeelll!" He said leaving in a huffy puffy tone.

Emmy and I both laughed.

**TEDDY'S POV**

I just arrived at the doctor's office with Spencer. He has been so good to me for the past few weeks. I just don't know what I did to deserve him. He could act like a totally jerk or airhead but he isn't. He is still the guy I fell in love with in high school even though he is older with kids.

"Teddy." I heard the nurse say. "Please come into room 2."

Spencer helped me out of the chair since it is becoming harder to get up since my stomach is huge and heavy and we walked into the room. When we walked in, I saw my doctor in the room sitting looking at her clipboard.

"Hello Teddy and Spencer." Dr. Reed said as we walked in. "How have you been feeling Teddy?"

"Very big and uncomfortable."

She smiled and laughed a little when I said that. "Well that's normal… so how about you lay down so we can see the babies."

I nodded and laid down on the table with my shirt lifted. She poured the gel on my stomach and we saw the two babies on the computer screen.

"It looks like the babies are developing well." She said.

"And are the genders still the same?" Spencer asked.

The doctor laughed. "Of course, you still have a boy and a girl. Do you guys have any questions?"

"Yeah, how much longer do I have to carry them?" I asked.

"Right, we really should talk about that since you have twins. Normally with twins, thirty-seven weeks is full term."

"Are you saying we could have them in eight weeks?" I asked.

"Most likely yes, so we will need to schedule a c-section for you. Last time we spoke you wanted a c-section… you do still want that correct?"

"Y-Yeah…" I stuttered. "Umm… so eight weeks?"

"Yes, let's see." The doctor said looking at the calendar. "How does Friday February 9 sound?"

I looked up at Spencer when she said that. "Ugh yeah… that's fine." I was still in shock about hearing I will have the babies in eight weeks and we still have so much to do.

"Great… I would like to see you back a week before that appointment to make sure the babies are doing well."

She handed Spencer the ultra sound photos from today's appointment and we drove to get some lunch before we pick up the kids from school. We were mostly silent during the whole drive still taking in what the doctor told us.

When we go to the restaurant, there were paparazzi outside our car taking photos of us. Great what I need… to be even more over whelmed by them. They were shouting stuff at us while taking the photos.

_"Spencer, Teddy… What are the genders of the babies?!" _One shouted.

_"Spencer, Teddy over here."_ Another shouted.

_"When will you announce what you are having?"_ Another shouted.

We just ignored them and we walked inside.

"S-Spencer… I don't know if I am ready to have them in eight weeks." I said in a scared tone.

He looked up from his menu when I said that. "I know me too… they are coming sooner than expected."

"Hello, I'm Jenna, and I will be serving you today. Can I start you guys off when any drinks?" The waitress asked.

"Water…" I said.

"Same for me." Spencer said.

"Great, I will be back with your water and then I will take your orders." She said leaving.

"I just don't think we are even close ready for them to arrive. I mean the nurseries are only half done and we really haven't done any baby shopping yet. I don't think we can go back to Denver like we planned to for Christmas."

"You are probably right… I'll text my family to tell them." Spencer said taking his phone out.

"I'm going to call my mom to tell her." I said as I took my phone out. I dialed her number and I heard her voice.

"Hello?"

"Mom?"

"Oh hey Teddy… is something wrong?"

"Ugh not really…"

"Well I can't wait to see you guys next week."

"About that… change of plans. We aren't coming." I said in a sad tone.

"Oh how come?"

"Well during my appointment today the doctor said I will have the babies in exactly eight weeks, February 9 to be exact and we aren't even close ready for them to come."

"Oh really? I know everyone will miss you."

I sighed. "Me too… Umm… I have to go. I just wanted to call to tell you that."

"Alright Sweetie, I love you and I will miss you."

"I love you too Bye." I said hanging up. I stared down at my phone ready just to cry because I wouldn't be able to see them. For sure this pregnancy is making me much more emotional than my other two, maybe because of double the hormones?

"Are you okay Hun?" Spencer asked as he could tell I was about to cry.

"I can assure you I'm fine… I'm just bummed I don't get to see my family."

"Teddy, I can promise you that we will see them real soon."

"Are you guys ready to take your order?" The waitress asked coming back with our drinks.

"Yeah…"

**HEATHER'S POV**

**10 MINUTES BEFORE SCHOOL IS OUT**

"Okay class, over the break, I would like you to write an autobiography on your life."

"Ms. Berry." Trevor said raising his hand. "What is an autobiography?"

"Good question! And autobiography is basically all about you and your life, from when you are born, important events that took place, exc. And I would like to have some photos included in it."

"When is it due?" I asked.

"It is due a week after we get back, but I want you guys to work on it over break."

"How long does it have to be?" Connor asked.

"I'll put it like this… more than three pages got it and it has to be typed. Any more questions?"

"So we are writing about our life and we have to include photos. That's it?" David asked clarifying.

"That's correct. I hope you guys have a wonderful Christmas and New Years, and I will see you on January 2, when we come back."

Right when she said that the bell rung.

"Emmy you are spending the night right?" I asked my friend as we walked out of the classroom.

"Yeah, don't you remember?"

"Just warning you… my mom have been really moody lately because of her pregnancy, so brace yourself!"

She laughed. "What do you mean moody?"

"Like she would be happy which would turn into sad to mad to happy again." I said as we walked over to my brother's class to get him.

"Good to know…"

"Come on Luke." I said as I walked into his class. "Let's go."

"Hey Sissy!" He said running towards me. "Hi Emmy!"

"Come on Luke…" I said walking out of class with him.

"So what do you think Devin gave you?" Emmy asked nudging me.

"No clue… but I'll open it in the car to find out."

**TEDDY'S POV**

It was time to pick up the kids, so we got back in the car and drove over to their school. When we got there, we saw them waiting outside for us.

"Hey Mom, Hey Dad." Heather said as she got in the car with her brother and friend.

"Hi Mommy and Daddy!" Luke shouted.

"How was school?"

"It was good."

"That's good. Umm… before we forget Daddy and I made a change of plans for the holidays."

"Like what?"

"We decided we aren't going to Denver…"

"How come Mommy?"

"Because Mommy and I have to prep for the babies. They are coming sooner than expected."

"Like how soon?" Heather asked.

"Exactly eight weeks from now."

"Nooo… I don't want them here yet."

"Too bad… ready or not, they are coming." I said. "And we just have to be ready for that."

"Heather open Devin's present now." Emily said.

"Shh!"

"Ohhh who's Devin?" I asked smiling as I overheard them in the back.

"Her boyfriend Babe." Spencer said laughing. "Now what did your boyfriend give you?"

"He's not my boyfriend! Gosh!"

"He wishes he was though." Emily said nudging me. "Now open his present! I want to see what he got you."

"Why do you even care so much? I don't even care that much."

"Just open it!"

Heather glared at Emily. "No I'll open it later."

**LATER AT THE CONCERT**

I was standing at the side of the stage with the kids watching Spencer perform. After singing a couple of songs he weirdly told me to come onto stage. Like what? He didn't tell me he would do that.

"Teddy come here." He said looking over at me. "Don't be shy!"

"No!" I mouthed to him.

He put his mike down and walked over to me grabbing my hand and walked me on stage.

"What the hell are you doing Spencer?" I said to him.

"Come on Babe, don't be shy."

"Spencer I'm not in the mood."

"Babe come on… let's sing Song For You to them…"

I glared at him. "Spencer no, we haven't even sung that song since high-" I stopped when Spencer grabbed the mike and put it in my face. "Ugh hi…" I said awkwardly into the mike.

"Who wants to hear us a sing a Christmas duet I wrote back in high school?" He shouted into the the mike. Everyone cheered as they were saying yes. "Teddy, Hun… see they want us to." Spencer said covering the mike with his hand.

"Since when does your mom since?" Emily asked Heather.

She shrugged. "I mean I know she can sing, but she doesn't sing…"

"Fine… but I swear if you do this again without asking me something bad is going to happen to you." I said giving him a deathly glare.

Spencer laughed and started to play his guitar. I was nervous as hell, like I haven't even sung that song since high school at our Duncan Christmas talent show. Okay Teddy open your mouth and sing and don't forget the words!

_"Didn't know what to get you  
Ordinary just wouldn't do  
But I just found the perfect gift for you_

Now I got it all ready  
But it's not wrapped in red or green  
Come and sit down beside me here  
Underneath the Christmas tree"

**Both Singing:**_ "We've got mistletoe and firelight  
On this cold December night  
The snow outside will set the mood  
As I sing my song for you_

**Teddy only singing: **_I hear church bells a-ringin'  
Carolers are singing harmony with me now  
You are looking so lovely, yeah  
Even if the lights go out."_

**Both Singing:**_ "We've got mistletoe and firelight  
On this cold December night  
The snow outside will set the mood  
As I sing my song for you_

**Spencer only singing: "**_You're so beautiful  
I only hope you see what I see (see)"_

At the end of the song Spencer gave me a kiss on the cheek and it seemed like everyone went AWWW! when he did that. "You sounded beautiful Babe for singing this for the first time in years."

I smiled giving Spencer a hug. "Thanks Spence. Oh I feel the babies moving again." I said looking down at my stomach placing my hands on it.

Spencer smiled and placed his hands on top of mine. "They are coming Baby and we just have to deal that this is happening."

"Right… I love you." I looked up totally forgetting there are thousands of his fans staring at us like what are they even talking about? "I should go so you can continue your concert."

Spencer gave me a hug and kiss and I walked off stage back where the kids where and Spencer continued his concert.

"Mom since when do you sing?" Heather asked.

"Since always…" I said giving her a strange look. "That just proves how much you know about me. I would sing to you guys as babies to calm you down or to put you to sleep."

"Mommy you sounded pretty." Luke said.

"Aw thanks. I love you."

"Love you Mommy."

**SO HOW ABOUT THAT SPENCER AND TEDDY KISS IN THE FINAL. SHANE DEFINITELY IS A FEISTY KISSER, LIKE HAVE YOU SEEN HIM ON AWKWARD KISSING SADIE, LIKE DAMN! BRIDGIT GOT A FEISTY ONE. ANYWAYS I GUESS I WON'T BE WATCHING DISNEY ANYMORE UNLESS RERUNS OF GOOD LUCK CHARLIE IS SHOWING… DISNEY OFFICIALLY SUCKS. LIKE ALL THEIR SHOWS NOW ARE HORRIBLE. I JUST CAN'T IMAGINE WHAT KINDS OF SHOWS WILL BE ON WHEN I HAVE KIDS. OH WELL I WILL JUST SHOW MY KIDS ALL OF MY FAVORITES GROWING UP SO THEY DON'T HAVE TO WATCH SHITTY TV RIGHT? ANYWAYS BACK TO THIS STORY, UGH I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO SAY. OH AND BY THE WAY WHEN I SAID SPENCER WROTE THAT SONG, HE DIDN'T KAY? KAY. BYE!**


	31. Chapter 31

"Mom …" Heather said walking into my room as I laid in bed.

"What is it Heather?" I asked.

"Can you read my autobiography for me and tell me if it is good?"

"Sure baby… bring it to me."

She walked over to me carrying her laptop and I placed it on my belly. This is what her autobiography said…

_My name is Heather Nicole Walsh. I was born on June 1, 2014 in Denver, Colorado at 8:46 Am on a Sunday. My parents are Teddy and Spencer Walsh. They were high school sweethearts and had me at a very young age and then had my brother five years later. When I was a few months old we moved to Boston so my dad could finish his education and then we moved to LA four years later after he graduated and married my mom so he could pursue his lifelong dream as a performer._

_There's nothing much to say about my life, other than when I was four and five that was when all the changes were happening. That was when we moved out to LA after my dad graduated college and started to make music and become more famously known. That was a big change from having a low profile life to a high profile life. And I was pretty young to understand what was happening from that transition. So this was one important event that happened in my life._

"Now Heather, tell me the truth, did Daddy help you with this?"

"Maybe, possibly, yes."

"No figure… you mainly talk about him instead of you." I said laughing.

_Starting kindergarten was a big step for me because that was the first time I would really be away from my parents, well mainly my mom. I was definitely a "mama's girl" so I had to deal with not being around her as much as I was used to. I was really scared when I went to class on the first day of school because I didn't go to pre-school like most of the other kids did, so I didn't know anyone. But I remember I was approached by a little blonde hair girl name Emily or I should say Emmy. She was my first friend and after talking for a bit she took me to her other friends and I became their friends. So by the end of the first day of school I had four new friends name Emmy, Sophia, Avery, and Ariana. We are super close still today, and hopefully forever like my mom is with her best friend she met at that age._

_I guess another important life event was when my little brother was born. He was born about a month after my fifth birthday. That was a huge change in my life from being an only child to having a new sibling. When he was born, I was getting less attention from my parents of course, but I was still getting attention from my mom's best friend who is my Auntie, and from my grandparents… both sides, but maybe too much from my dad's side… just a tad though. And now my life will change even more when my mom has her twins soon and I will have to take more responsibility._

_So yeah… my life isn't all that exciting like you all think because this is my story not my whole family. My parents try to keep my life as low profiled and normal as possible by doing what most parents do… or at least what their parents did to them growing up. And as my story continues… so does the changes._

***Photos of growing up added***

"So what did you think?" Heather asked as I finished reading the last paragraph.

"I think you included too much about your dad and I." I said  
laughing.

"Well Teddy plus Spencer equals Heather right? So do the math." Heather said in a sassy tone.

I stared at her when she said that. She never said that before, like ever.

I smiled at her. "Right… me plus daddy equals the best daughter."

"Can I have my laptop back so I can leave?"

"Here you go Sweetie." I said handing her it.

**SO CRAPPY SHORT CHAPTER I KNOW… UMM… REVIEW? NEXT CHAPTER MIGHT BE THE BIRTH OF THE BABIES OR IT WILL BE THE ONE AFTER THE NEXT CHAPTER SO YEAH… WHO ELSE IS SAD TODAY BECAUSE GLC ENDED? I'M SUPER SAD… I SWEAR THE ENDING WHEN THEY ALL SAID GOOD LUCK CHARLIE, WILL HAUNT ME LIKE THE ENDING OF ICARLY DID WHEN FREDDIE SAID AND WE ARE OUT. AND ABOUT TIME THEY SHOWED TEDDY AND SPENCER KISS WITHOUT HIDING IT RIGHT? THEY HAVEN'T SHOWN THEM KISS SINCE SEASON 1. I JUST LOVE THEM TOGETHER IN THE SHOW AND OFF. ANYWAYS I HOPE THEY MAKE REUNIONS FOR THAT SHOW LIKE THEY DID WITH DRAKE AND JOSH ON NICK… KIND OF THE SAME CONCEPT RIGHT? DID YOU HEAR THEY ARE MAKING ANOTHER MOVIE? LIKE OMG, I JUST CAN'T HANDLE. AND HERE I GO BABBLING… ANYWAYS BYE!**


	32. Chapter 32

**FRIDAY FEBRUARY 2 2024**

**36 WEEKS PREGNANT**

In exactly a week the twins will be born. I have my last check up today and I will be going with Luke since my appointment is right after he gets out of school and Spencer is in the studio recording and working on some new music before the babies get here since we will be preoccupied with them and the other two kids.

"Mommy I'm hungry." Luke said as we drove to my doctor's office.

"Okay Baby, we can go get some food after my appointment."

He nodded.

When we arrived at my doctor's I signed myself in and we only had to wait five minutes before being called in. I walked into my room holding my son's hand and I sat on the table waiting for the doctor to come in.

"Hello Teddy." My doctor said walking in. "How are you doing? Excited for the babies to be born in a week?"

"More scared and nervous than excited."

"I'm excited!" Luke shouted.

I laughed when he said that and rubbed the top of his head.

"And have you been getting your Braxton Hicks yet, well started to feel them?"

I nodded. "Yes."

"Great… and you have gained about twenty pounds from this pregnancy correct?"

Oh how I hate talking about my weight and how much I gained. Twenty, thirty pounds is the amount I gained and I hate the sound of that. "Yeah…"

"Alright, let's see how the babies are doing."

I nodded and laid down lifting my shirt up. I looked over at the screen and saw the babies and heard the heartbeats.

"Luke you see the babies on the screens?" I asked my son.

"Is that my sissy and brother?"

"Yes, that certainly is." I said smiling down at him.

"So everything is looking good, and the babies are developing well and hopefully have little problems when born."

"Wait what? Problems? What do you mean problems?" I asked getting worried.

"Well since twins are born early, normally they aren't fully developed and will have minor problems, such as their lungs not fully developed or will have jaundice."

"But they will be fine right, if they have any health problems right?" I asked more concerned.

"Oh yeah… they will be fine. Don't worry."

I was relieved when she said that. That's what I need, my babies having health problems when born.

"Do you have any questions?"

"Ugh… How long will it take me to recover from the c-section?"

"It varies for everyone but normally about a week, two weeks for sure. Anymore questions?"

"No, I think I'm good."

"So I will see you in a week at the hospital. You will need to come at eight in the morning."

"Okay… Thanks." I grabbed my son's hand and left.

"Mommy, how are you getting the babies out?" Luke asked as we got into the car.

"Oh umm… Some doctors are going to open my tummy up and pull them out."

"Will it hurt?"

"No, no… I won't feel it but I will be sore for about a week recovering from it."

"Oh!"

"Now what would you like to eat?"

"I don't care you pick!"

"Okay… how about we go to Bonnie's?"

"Kay."

**LATER THAT DAY**

**5:40 Pm**

**SPENCER'S POV**

"Daddy's home!" I yelled as I walked into the house. "And I brought food!"

I saw the kids run down when I said that.

"Yay food!" Luke shouted

"Finally Dad, I'm starving!" Heather said grabbing the bag out of my hands

"You act like you haven't eaten all day." I said staring at my daughter as she ran into the kitchen.

"Well when Mom doesn't cook for us anymore…." She trailed off as she left the room.

I laughed a little and decided I should probably go see how my wife is doing. I walked up to our room and saw that she was already asleep, so I walked over to her and gave her a kiss and let her be. I walked back down seeing the kids eating and I sat down with them to eat.

"So, how was school?" I asked as they were eating.

"Do you really care dad?"

"Yeah sure… are you kidding me? You are my children and care about what's going on in your lives."

"You won't care in a week." She mumbled to herself.

"Hey Heather listen up… that's not true. Even though we will be tired and busy, it doesn't mean we won't care about you two."

"Mhmm… let's just see if it's the same way in a week." She said getting up leaving

**NEXT DAY TEDDY'S POV**

**11:20 Am**

"Teddy, Hun, Are you ready to go?" Spencer yelled up.

I walked out of the bedroom and saw him and the kids standing by the front door.

"Spencer, where are you even taking me?" I asked walking down the stairs.

"Like I said, it's a surprise." He said grinning at me.

I stood in front of Spencer. "You know I hate surprises ever since I found out I was pregnant with Heather."

"You hear that Heather, you ruin surprises for your mother now." Spencer said joking around.

"Spencer stop." I said slapping his arm. "Please just tell me."

"Teddy, Baby." He said grabbing my hand. "It's a good surprise. I promise it is. Right kids?"

"Right Daddy!"

"I know nothing." Heather said staring down at her phone.

"Spencer why did you have to get her a phone for Christmas… she is on it 24/7."

"Good point." Spencer grabbing it out of her hands and putting it in his pants pocket.

"HEY DAD!"

"You can get this back at the end of the day."

"Not fair!" She said leaving the house.

"Come on let's go." Spencer said pushing me out.

We all got in the car and started driving. I took my phone out and texted Ivy since I haven't talked for her for a while.

"How come mom gets to be on her phone and I can't." Heather asked noticing I was texting.

"Are you really going to even ask that?" Spencer asked laughing.

"Spencer, when are we getting to our destination? I'm really getting tired of sitting in this position."

"Just a few more minutes, I promise Baby." He said placing his hand on top of mine.

"It better be worth it Spencer, just saying."

He smiled taking his eyes off the road and looked at me.

**10 MINUTES LATER**

"We're here Baby." Spencer said parking the car.

I looked out the window and I saw we were at someone's house which is right on the beach. I was confused why we were here. One reason was because I have no idea whose house this is. I turned my head and stared at Spencer.

"Babe what? Stop staring at me." Spencer said starting to laugh.

"Why are we here and whose house is this?" I said glaring at him.

"Well why don't we get out and see?" Spencer said getting out with the kids smirking at me.

I sighed and opened the door and got out. I looked around noticing there were many cars parked near this house, which means only one thing, we are at a party.

"Spencer… did you really just bring me to a party?"

"Maybe… Let's go in and see."

Spencer wrapped his arm around my waist and we walked up to the door with the kids right behind us. He opened the door, and everyone yelled "SURPRISE!"

"Surprise! It's a baby shower!" Spencer said giving me a hug.

"Well thank you baby." I said getting on my tippy toes to give him a kiss. "But you should have told me." I said slapping his arm. "I hate surprises and you know that!"

He chuckled. "Well the surprises aren't over yet."

"What do you mean?" I asked confused.

"Turn around and see for yourself."

I turned around and saw basically my whole family besides Dad, Charlie, and Toby because they have school and I saw Ivy and Raymond. And I was just texting Ivy too and didn't tell me shit.

"My family!" I shouted walking over quickly to give them a hug. "W-What are you guys doing here?"

"Well Spencer called us and told us to come to your baby shower because he thought it would be a nice surprise." Mom said.

"Ivy you knew and didn't tell me! I was just texting you. You know how much I hate surprises."

"Sorry T. I had to keep it a surprise." She said hugging me.

Spencer walked over to us and wrapped his arms around me from behind.

"You are so mean to me."I said looking up at Spencer.

He laughed and kissed the top of my head. "But you still love me."

"Yeah I do…"

"Now let's go greet everyone." Spencer said grabbing my hand.

I nodded and we went to see everyone else.

**SO NEXT CHAPTER THE BABIES ARE BORN. UMM… WHAT ELSE IS THERE TO SAY? OH YEAH… THE BRIDGIT AND SHANE LOVE STORY I WAS REQUESTED TO DO WILL BE UP I DON'T KNOW WHEN… I STILL NEED TO ADD STUFF TO THE FIRST CHAPTER, BUT HOPEFULLY IT SHOULD BE UP BY THE END OF THIS WEEK IF NOT SOONER. KAY BYE!**


	33. Chapter 33

**FRIDAY FEBRUARY 9 2024**

**7:00 Am**

"Teddy, Baby." Spencer said softly. "Time to get up."

I slowly opened my eyes seeing my husband hovering over me. I smiled seeing him.

"Ready to have the babies Hun?" Spencer asked as I slowly sat up into bed.

I shook my head. "I'm scared Spencer. What if there are some complications with the babies or with me during the c-section?"

Spencer wrapped his arms around me. "Oh Teddy, I promise nothing will happen." He said giving me a kiss on the forehead. "And I will be by your side through it all. I won't leave you."

I gave him a smile.

"We better get up and go." Spencer said helping me out of bed.

I grabbed my hospital bag, grabbed at bite to eat, and we left. I fell asleep on the car ride to the hospital and Spencer woke me back up when we arrived. We got out of the car and we walked into the hospital, the same hospital Luke was born in five, almost six years ago. Spencer checked me in and the nurse walked us into my hospital room. I changed into my hospital gown, and she put the IV in my arm and left.

I was quiet thinking…. thinking about how our lives are about to change today. Oh god, I'm going to be a mother to four kids and half of them will be newborns. Remind me again how I got like this? Oh yeah… it's because of that one night back in high school.

A tear came running down my cheek.

"Hun, are you okay?" Spencer asked wiping the tear with his thumb.

I nodded. "I'm fine…"

"Are you sure Hun? You don't seem fine."

"Why don't you be in my position for once?"

"You know I would if I could. But nature doesn't work like that."

"I wish it did." I mumbled to myself as my doctor walked in.

"Hello Teddy and Spencer." Dr. Reed said. "Ready for the babies to come today?"

"Yes and No…"

The middle aged woman laughed. "Well you still have time before the babies will arrive. Your c-section is schedule at one this afternoon."

I nodded. I was relieved I still had five hours before the the surgery, but a part of me just wants it over with now.

"I'll see you guys in a couple of hours." The doctor said leaving the room.

**HEATHER'S POV**

Luke and I spent the night at my friend's house since my mom and dad had to go to the hospital before we even start school.

"Sissy, is mommy having the babies today?" Luke asked as I walked him to class.

I nodded. "I bet after school they will be born and we can go see them."

"Will mommy be okay?"

"Don't worry about mom Luke, she will be fine. Now have fun kay?" I said hugging my younger brother.

"Kay. Love you sissy!" He said hugging me back walking into his class.

I smiled when he said that and walked towards my class. I guess I will have to be a good big sister to Luke since mom and dad will be preoccupied. You can handle it… that big sister role right? Who am I kidding, yes I can.

**TEDDY'S POV**

**DREAMING: FIRST TIME WITH SPENCER**

I laid in my bed naked with only a sheet covering me with my naked boyfriend on top of me kissing me.

"Teddy, are you sure you want to do this?" Spencer asked before sticking his dick in me. "You can still back out if you don't want to. I just want you to be comfortable."

I looked up into his dark brown eyes and smiled. "I wouldn't want to lose it with anyone else. I love you." I muttered.

He smiled at me and muttered. "I love you too." And he stuck his dick inside me going very slow so he wouldn't hurt me, which was thoughtful of him. But it was his first time too so I could tell he he was nervous.

It felt super weird having his dick inside my tight self, and it did hurt at first but then it started to feel good. "S-Spencer." I said heavy breathing. "Y-You c-can go f-faster if y-you w-want."

He stopped. "Y-You sure, I'm not hurting you?"

I smiled and shook my head. "I-I'm fine."

Spencer started kissing me again and started to move faster. As he was moving faster, I was moaning louder. I felt like Spencer got scared when I was moaning because he was slowing down again.

"I love you Teddy Duncan, always and forever for as long as I live." He said stopping heavy breathing.

I moved my fingers through his hair and smiled up at him. "I love you Spencer Walsh." I pushed his head down and kissed him continuously forever it seemed like.

**WAKING UP**

**12:40 Pm**

I was woken up by my Spencer. "Teddy, Hun." Spencer said softly petting my head. "It's time to prep you."

It took me a minute to realize what he was talking about since I was just waking up. I bit my lip and nodded staring up at him holding my tears back. "S-Spencer please don't leave me."

He stared down at me and smiled. "I'm not going anywhere Baby."

When he said that, the nurse came in and prepped me for surgery.

"And I am assuming you will be in the operating too Dad?"

He nodded.

"Okay you will need to put this hospital scrub on and this hair net." She said handing him it. "The doctor will be in here shortly to make sure you are all ready." She said leaving.

"You look so hot Babe." I said laughing as I saw Spencer in his hospital clothes.

He smiled. "Hey take a picture of me…" He said taking his phone out handing me it.

After taking that photo he posted it on his twitter and instagram with the caption… _"Dr. Spencer Walsh, ready for surgery."_

"Hello Teddy… Are you ready?" Dr. Reed asked walking into my room.

I took a deep breath. "I'm as ready as I can be."

"Great, a nurse will come in here and wheel you to the operating room shortly." She said leaving the room.

I placed my hands on my stomach. "Alright Landon and Ariella, this is it, are you ready to come into this world and more importantly meet your parents?" I asked softly rubbing my stomach. "I know I'm ready to meet you."

As I said that, a nurse came in with a wheel chair and wheeled me to the operating room with Spencer right beside me. I was laid on the operating table and one of the doctor assistances put an oxygen mask on my face and injected the liquid that will numb me, into my spine, kind of like an epidural.

"Alright Teddy, can you tell me if you can feel this?" One of the doctors asked poking me with one of the tools that will be used to open me.

"Feel what?" I asked becoming loopy.

"Perfect."

The doctor started to make an incision. I could feel them basically digging into me which felt weird, but I am happy I have Spencer right by my side as I go through this.

"How you doing Hun?" Spencer asked softly to me.

I didn't respond, but stayed quiet. After about five or ten minutes of digging around, they were starting to pull the babies out.

"Baby number one is half way out." I heard the doctor say. "Please be ready nurses."

A few minutes later I heard the cry of one of the babies. I started to cry hearing the baby cry.

"It's a boy." The doctor said handing it to one of the nurses to clean him up.

"Born at 1:14 Pm on February 9, 2024." I overheard one of the nurses say. "Weighs 6 pounds 7 ounces."

A few minutes later I heard the doctor pulled my daughter out.

"Born at 1:26 Pm on February 9, 2024." The nurse said. "Weighs 6 pounds 4 ounces."

**15 MINUTES LATER**

I was wheeled back to my hospital room after getting stitched up. I was not in pain, since I was still drugged. The nurses brought Landon and Ariella in my room as soon as Spencer and I got situated. The nurse placed both babies in my arms, and I started to cry looking down at them. Landon was born with brown hair and Ariella was born with blonde hair and I'm pretty sure both will have brown eyes since both Spencer and I have brown eyes.

Spencer walked over to me and laid next to me in my hospital bed. He grabbed Landon out of my arms and held him.

"Spencer, don't you think they are so cute?" I said looking up at him.

"Why wouldn't they? They have some pretty good looking parents."

I smiled when he said that.

"I love you Baby and our two new additions." Spencer said leaning down to kiss me.

I smiled when our lips broke away. "I love you and I certainly love you Ariella and Landon."

"Would you like me to take a family photo?" A nurse asked walking into our room.

"Oh yeah…" Spencer said taking his phone out. "That would be great actually."

"1… 2… 3…"

"Thanks." Spencer said as he got his phone back.

"Do you guys need anything?" The nurse asked.

I looked at Spencer when she asked that. "No, I think we are good."

"Great… Just press that button on the side of your bed if you need anything." She said leaving.

**3:26 Pm**

Spencer just got back from picking up Heather and Lucas from her friend's house to meet their new siblings. I sat up in bed feeding Ariella as they walked in. Spencer walked right in a picked up Landon who was in his hospital bed next to me sleeping.

"Mommy!" Luke exclaimed when he entered my room running over to my bedside.

"Hey Mom." Heather said walking in right behind him.

"Hey kids." I said softly rubbing Ariella's back as she sucked on my boob.

"Heather, Luke come here." Spencer said to his two children. "Meet your new little brother Landon." Spencer said kneeling down to the kid's level.

"Aw, he is so cute!" Heather exclaimed. "Can I hold him?"

"Sure Hun… But you have to sit in that chair so you don't drop him okay?"

She nodded and sat in the chair. Spencer placed Landon in her arms gently.

After Ariella was done eating, I gently burped her and laid her back in my arms.

Heather handed her father Landon back and walked over to me to see her new sister. "Mom, How come she has blonde hair and not brown like the rest of us?" She curiously asked.

"Well it's about genetics. Since I have blonde hair and your father has brown hair our children could have either hair color and she was the lucky one who got blonde."

"Oh, well she is really cute!"

I smiled down at the baby. "Yeah, she surely is. Reminds me when you were a newborn. She even looks like you when you were a newborn, I mean besides the blonde hair."

Spencer laid in my bed next to me and the kids sat at the end of the bed in front of us.

"When do you get to bring them home Mommy?" Luke asked.

"Oh, I don't know… When I get the okay from the doctor, but hopefully when I head home in a few days."

"Did the c-section hurt Mom?" Heather asked curiously.

"No… I didn't feel a thing because I was all drugged up and still am because of pain killers so I didn't and don't feel a thing."

"Oh that's good."

I was in such a happier mood, having all my kids and Spencer here with me in the hospital room. You will get through this Teddy, you got this. You have great kids, a great husband, and you are strong. If you can get through a teenage pregnancy with Spencer still in school you can get through anything. Sure it's two babies, and you are recovering from surgery, but you are not alone. You got this and can handle it.

I laid my head on Spencer's shoulder. "I love you Spencer."

He looked down at me when I said that and gave me a kiss on the top of the head. "And I love you Teddy, always and forever."

"And we love you both, Heather and Luke. Don't ever forget that." I said to my children.

**SO YEAH… THE TWINS ARE BORN WITH NO COMPLICATIONS. AHH, MY HAND HURTS LIKE HELL BECAUSE I JUST BURNED IT GETTING FOOD OUT OF THE OVEN D: OH WELL… UMM I HOPED YOU LIKED THIS CHAPTER AND REVIEW? KAY TILL NEXT TIME BYE!**


	34. Chapter 34

**SUNDAY FEBRUARY 11, 2024**

**2 DAYS OLD**

**5:40 Pm**

I finally get to bring the twins home today, which I am both scared and excited for. I just want to be in my bedroom in my bed, laying there where I would be more comfortable.

Spencer helped me get out of the hospital bed into the wheel chair I was going to be wheeled out of the hospital in.

"Owe, Owe, Owe." I said as I slowly stood up. I started to cry from the pain from the c-section I had just a few days ago.

"Teddy, Hun, Are you okay?" Spencer asked worried about me as he could see I was in a lot of pain.

"I-It h-hurts so bad." I said crying.

"Aw, I'm so sorry Baby you have to go through this." He said giving me a kiss as I sat down in the wheel chair. "I wish it was me going through this and not you."

"Me too." I muttered.

"Are you guys ready to head down?" The nurse asked walking back into my room.

"Yeah we are." Spencer said grabbing the two babies who were in their car seat carriers with a blanket covering them.

The nurse wheeled me down with Spencer right behind her carrying our two babies. When we got down to the car, Spencer put the babies in the car first and then came to help me into the car.

"S-Spencer… can you just pick me up and put me in the car instead?" I asked my husband desperately.

He looked and smiled at me. "Of course Baby, anything you want." He gently picked me up and put me in the front seat helping me put the seatbelt on, which hurt like hell. When we got home, Spencer brought the babies in first and then helped me inside.

"Hun, do you think you can walk in?" Spencer asked as he opened my door.

I shook my head. "Y-you just don't u-understand the pain I am in when I stand."

He nodded, and picked me up newlywed style giving me a kiss on the cheek as he could see I was about to cry again. "You are so strong Baby, I love you."

I wrapped my arms around Spencer's neck as he carried me inside the house. When we entered the house, I saw Spencer's parents, who flew out yesterday to help us out, holding the babies.

"How you feeling Teddy?" Spencer's father asked when he saw me being carried in.

I started to cry leaning my head into Spencer's chest. "I-It hurts so bad."

"Aw Hun, don't cry… you will make me cry because I know how much pain you are in, and I hate it." Spencer said as he carried me up the stairs. When we got to our room, he gently laid me in our bed and made sure I was comfortable.

"Do you need anything Teddy, before I leave?" He asked sitting next to me on the bed.

I nodded. "I need you… Please don't leave me." I muttered.

"What about the kids Hun?"

I sniffled. "You're parents have them… please stay with me." I paused. "I, I need you and your comforting self."

Spencer walked to the other side of the bed and got in it laying right next to me with his arm around me. "I'm not going anywhere if you need me." He said softly to me.

I smiled when he said that. "You are so good to me Spencer… I love you."

"You deserve the best with what you have gone through Baby. I love you."

I smiled and fell asleep cuddling into Spencer's body.

**30 MINUTES LATER**

I heard the cry of one of the babies in our room. I opened my eyes seeing Spencer's mother carrying Landon who was crying his head off, which was probably because he was hungry or just wanted me…

"Aw, come here Landon." I said reaching my hands out. I gently grabbed my son, and hooked him onto my boob where he sucked for a while.

"How you feeling Teddy?" His mother asked me.

I sighed. "Not that great… I'm still pretty sore. Spencer can you please get me my pain meds?"

"Sure thing Babe." Spencer said walking out of our room to get my hospital bag which was out in the car.

"Landon… you and your sister better not cry so much during the night or Mommy and Daddy will go crazy." I said softly rubbing his back. I saw Spencer walk back in with Ariella in his arms and my meds in his hand. "Great, more babies." I said in a sarcastic tone burping Landon.

"Babe, don't be like that."

"Please just give me my meds."

"Okay, Okay… here you go."

I looked up at him as I took it and muttered. "Thank you."

"You're Welcome Baby."

**2:13 Am**

Both of the babies woke both Spencer and I up from them crying… I wonder if they woke up the kids, I hope not since they still have school.

"S-Spencer, please get up and bring them to me." I said kicking him.

"Babe, you get them." He said still half asleep.

"Spencer you know I can barley move!" I said kicking him again. "Get your ass up."

"Owe Babe." He said finally waking up. He got out of bed and walked to the nurseries and brought both crying babies in. Spencer handed me both the babies and I hooked both on my boobs at the same time.

"Spencer… you really need to help me with them as I still recover. I can't do this on my own." I said starting to cry.

"Teddy I know… it's just really hard with two newborns, two older kids, and then you recovering."

I gave him his son to burp while I burp my daughter. We rocked them back to sleep and laid them in the middle of our bed since it would be easier caring for them when they wake up crying.

"Spencer, just try harder please, for me."

"Baby I will. Good night."

**7:50 Am**

"Mom, Dad!" Heather shouted banging on our bedroom door. "Wake up!"

Of course her making all that noise woke up both the babies.

"Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa. Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa. Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa."

"Thanks Heather for waking them up!" I yelled in a mad tone.

"Is anyone going to take us to school or are we not going?!"

"Ask Grandma to take you." Spencer yelled.

"Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa. Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa. Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa."

They both wouldn't stop crying, which made me start to cry.

"S-Spencer, I just can't handle this." I cried trying to sooth Ariella as Spencer tried to sooth Landon. "This is just too much."

"Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa. Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa. Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa."

Spencer looked at me when I said that and grabbed his daughter out of my arms. "Why don't I just take them both out and let you sleep. I think you just need sleep Baby." Spencer said walking out with both crying babies."

I nodded, and tried to go back to sleep.

**HEATHER'S POV**

Gosh, mom and dad are in such a bad mood this morning, but I guess I can't blame them when they get woken up how many times a night from the babies? I would be in a bad mood too.

"Grandma… can you take Luke and me to school?" I asked my grandmother who was in the kitchen already up and cooking. "We're gonna be late…"

"And when does school start?" She asked.

"Like ten minutes but it takes like twenty to get there because of traffic."

"Oh then we better get going." She said stopping what she was doing.

"Can we just stay home today? We're going to be late anyways."

"Just this once, but tomorrow you and Luke are going and don't bother your parents okay?"

"Yay, thanks Grandma!" I said giving her a hug. "Love you!"

"Luke we aren't going to school today." I said walking over to my little brother.

"Why?"

"Because we will be late anyways... Just don't bother mom and dad kay?"

He nodded and ran up to his room.

**UMM… I KNOW NOT THAT GREAT OF A CHAPTER… NEXT WILL BE MUCH BETTER, I PROMISE, AND I SUCK AT ENDING CHAPTERS :P ANYWAYS YEAH… BYE**


	35. Chapter 35

**2 WEEKS OLD **

**FRIDAY FEBRUARY 23 2024**

**12:08 Pm**

The first two weeks home with the twins have been pretty rough. I'm basically sleep deprive because if one isn't crying the other is, or they are both crying. It just seems like the crying never stops and it is driving me crazy.

"Teddy, Hun, Let's get out of the house today. You haven't been out of the house since we brought the babies home."

"Spencer… I'm just not in the mood to leave the house." I said as I held both sleeping babies on the couch.

"Teddy, it's not healthy staying cooped up in the house." He said sitting next to grabbing my hand. "It's a gorgeous day for my beautiful wife."

"Spencer please, I don't want to go anywhere or have anyone see me."

Spencer picked his sleeping daughter up out of my arms. "Well don't you think it would be great if the babies got out of the house for once?"

"If you want to take them, go ahead, but I just want to stay home."

"Teddy is something wrong Hun?" Spencer asked getting worried. "You've just haven't been in a great mood lately."

"What do you think Spencer? It's just too much, I can't handle it."

"Handle what Hun?"

"This... being a mom to four, having two newborns, getting no sleep, all of this." I looked down at the babies. "Don't get me wrong, I love them it's just too much for me to handle."

"Is there anything I can do to make you feel any better Teddy? I just hate seeing you like this."

I didn't answer him. What I really need is just a break from everything… from life. I want to have no responsibilities, or at least very little.

"Teddy… please talk to me Baby, tell me what is on your mind."

"Fine you want to know? I don't want this life, I just want to take a break from everything and have no responsibilities, or very little at the very least. I'm just too over whelmed and can't handle this." I said starting to cry.

"I know you don't mean this Hun. You are just tired just like I am."

"Spencer I probably am but what you don't understand is that I do mean it. I absolutely hate my life ever since Heather was a baby. My life wasn't supposed to end up like this."

"Maybe it wasn't but I know you don't mean it when you say you hate it. You are just… You are just over whelmed with everything Hun." Spencer said hugging me and trying to comfort me. "I feel the same way as you do, overwhelmed, sleep deprived, and more. I'm just not showing it because I have to be strong for the kids and you and hold this family together."

I looked up at him when he said that. "I never knew you felt like that Spence."

"Well our children don't need two parents acting all stressed and stuff… they shouldn't even have one parent acting like that."

Landon and Ariella started to make cute little noises waking up from their nap. I saw Landon open his big brown eyes and I smiled down at him and gave him a kiss. "You're right Spencer. The kids don't need this and certainly not the babies so I'll just try to pull myself together for the sake of them…"

Spencer smiled and gave me a kiss. "So how about we get you and the twins out of the house today? The day is still young and gorgeous just like you certainly are."

I nodded handing Spencer his son and walked up to our room to get dressed.

After thirty minutes of getting ready, Spencer, the twins, and I left and went to a park and walked around.

"See Teddy, aren't you happy you got out of the house?" Spencer asked wrapping his arm around me as we sat on a park bench.

I laid my head on his shoulder. "I don't know… I guess."

"Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa. Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa. Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa." Ariella went screaming.

I sighed and picked her up out of her car seat. "Aw, why are you crying Ella?" I put a binky in her mouth and rocked her. She grabbed a hold of my finger staring up at the sky, seeing birds flying around looking so amazed.

Spencer smiled at us. "It looks like our daughter is happy she got out, well both our kids."

I smiled up at Spencer and he snuck a kiss and smirked at me.

"We should go Spencer; it's time to pick up Luke." I said as I placed my daughter back in her car set carrier.

He nodded and we walked back to our car holding hands while carrying the twins in their car seat carrier.

**I APOLOGIZE FOR SUCH A SHORT CHAPTER AND... I DON'T KNOW WHAT ELSE TO SAY BUT REVIEW?**

**OH AND THE GUEST REVIEWER WHO REVIEWED TODAY WHO SAID CHAPTER NINE DIDN'T MAKE SENSE… DID YOU READ THE TWO CHAPTERS BEFORE THAT? LIKE I DON'T KNOW HOW IT DOESN'T MAKE SENSE IF YOU DID… LIKE TEDDY SHOULDN'T HAVE FORGIVEN HIM OR HE SHOULDN'T HAVE CHEATED? EITHER WAY I THOUGHT IT MADE SENSE SO…. UNLESS YOU MEANT CHAPTER 29 SINCE YOU REVIEWED FOR THAT CHAPTER WHICH WAS A DREAM... I JUST GUESS YOU DIDN'T REALIZE IT OR SOMETHING... **


	36. Chapter 36

**TUESDAY MARCH 12 2024**

**1 MONTH, 3 DAYS OLD**

**10:15 Am**

Today is the twins one month check up and also is my twenty-ninth birthday. Oh god, I'm twenty-nine, I'm so old. Exactly ten years ago, I was nineteen with nine month old Heather, now look at me, four kids with Heather almost eleven. Where has the time gone?

"Happy Birthday Baby!" Spencer exclaimed as I walked down holding both babies. He walked over to me and gave me a kiss and a hug and then grabbed Landon.

I smiled when our lips broke.

"I'm going to take you out to a special birthday dinner just you and me tonight."

"Spencer, I can't leave the twins. They are just one month."

"Baby, Baby, we can leave them for a couple of hours just this once. Besides, we haven't had time alone since we got back from Europe. So it is much needed."

"Okay, are you going to come with me to the twins check up today?"

"Oh that's today?"

I nodded looking down at Ella.

"Of course I'll come. What time are we leaving?"

"Twenty Minutes."

**11:12 Am**

When we arrived at the doctor's, Spencer grabbed both babies and we walked into the doctor's office. We only had to wait ten minutes before being called back which was fairly fast compared to other times. When we walked into our room, we sat in the chairs waiting for my doctor to come and took the babies out of their car seat wrapped in a blanket.

"I hope there's nothing wrong with them Spencer." I said looking down at the babies.

"Hun, there's nothing going to be wrong with them. They are happy, healthy one month olds."

"Yeah you're right, nothing is going to be wrong with them, so I don't know why I'm worrying over nothing."

"Hello Teddy and Spencer." Dr. Reed said walking in. "How are you guys adjusting with the two new additions?" She asked sitting down in front of us.

"Better than when we first brought them home." I said looking down at them.

"Alright great, are you still hurting from the c-section you had?"

"Umm… No, I think I'm finally back to normal."

"Great, and do you have any issues or any questions concerning the twins?"

I shook my head looking over at Spencer. "Umm… I don't think we do."

"Good, so how about you lay both the babies on the table with their clothes off so I can make sure everything is all good."

When we laid the babies on the table with their clothes off with only a diaper on they started to cry. I guess because they were getting cold, and didn't like what the doctor was doing to them.

"So everything seems perfectly normal and healthy. So unless you have any questions concerning anything, you can go."

"I don't think we do." I said as I put the clothes back on my daughter.

"Actually I do." Spencer said putting the clothes back on his son. "When can we start having sex again?"

I slapped the back of Spencer's head when he said that. "Spencer!"

"Owe, what Babe?"

I rolled my eyes at him. "Do I even need to tell you?"

The doctor laughed. "Whenever she is comfortable you guys can start again, but looks like to me you both won't be doing anything anytime soon. Any more questions?"

"No, we are good now." Spencer said smiling.

"Great. Have a good day you both." My doctor said leaving.

Spencer started to smirk at me when she left our room.

"I know what you are thinking and we aren't having sex for a long ass time, so wipe that smirk off your face."

"Come on Babe… tonight, it's your birthday."

"Spencer we, or should I say I just had twins, you will even be lucky if we have sex again. Now let's go." I said getting up.

"I'm not giving my hopes up yet. I think I can get you agree by after dinner tonight."

"Yeah don't count on that."

"Have a nice day." The receptionist said as we left.

"Now how about we go birthday shopping for you? I will get you anything you want."

"How about a new husband?" I said smirking at him.

"Not funny Babe."

"I thought it was."

"Now I'm serious Sweetheart, what would you like for your birthday?"

I glared at him as we got into the car. "You know I hate being called Sweetheart Mr. Walsh! And I honestly don't need anything. I have you and the kids and that is all I need."

**6:40 Pm**

"Okay Lace and Michael, the twins are up in their nurseries sleeping and the older two are doing whatever in their room and haven't eaten yet." I said as I handed them the baby monitors. "Call or text us if you need anything, or something happens."

"Teddy, don't worry, everything will be fine." Lacey said reassuring me. "But if something does we will."

"Okay I trust you it's just the first time leaving the twins at home."

"Teddy, Hun, let's go." Spencer said grabbing my hand. "Everything will be fine."

"Okay Spencer. Thanks for watching them for us."

"You're welcome now go have fun tonight, but not too much fun." She said winking at us.

"Oh trust me… we won't be doing any of that anytime soon."

"Yeah don't count on that Babe, the night is still young and I can still convince you."

Michael and Lacey both started to laugh and pushed us out of our house. "Bye guys."

"Babe come on." Spencer kept saying as he drove to the restaurant.

"Spencer, I swear if you keep bugging me about it, I promise, you won't have sex with me or anyone for a very, long, long time. Now you wouldn't want that. And if you want sex so bad, go do it with yourself."

"Gosh, a simple no would have been fine."

"I'm done… I'm just done."

"Done with this conversation or done with me?" Spencer asked laughing.

"Both."

When we got to the restaurant, we walked in and took our seats.

"Would you like some wine or champagne Hun?"

"Spencer I'm breastfeeding, I can't drink alcohol. But if you want it, go ahead and order it."

"You can drink one glass Babe and you deserve it too."

"Yeah I don't think so Spence."

"Gosh you are being no fun today Teddy and it's your birthday and we have no kids with us."

"Well that's what having babies do to you Spencer."

"Don't worry, I still love you."

"Yeah you better still be in love with me because you are stuck with this married or not." I said grinning at him.

Spencer started to laugh and held my hand gazing at me. "Remind me again why I fell for you."

"Because I'm gorgeous." I said flapping my eyelashes at him in a flirtatious way.

"You are pretty gorgeous huh? I love you, Happy Birthday."

"Love you."

"Are you guys ready to order?" Our waiter asked coming back.

"Yeah we are. I will have the…" Spencer said.

**SO I WASN'T SURE WHAT TO WRITE ABOUT, SO I DECIDED THIS. SO I HOPED YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER UMM… THE BRIDGIT AND SHANE LOVE STORY I WAS ASKED TO DO SHOULD BE UP BY FRIDAY. IS THERE ANYTHING ELSE I NEED TO SAY? HMM… NO I DON'T THINK SO. IF YOU HAVE ANY CHAPTER SUGGESTIONS, I WILL CONSIDER THEM ALL. I AM KIND OF GETTING DRY ON IDEAS BUT YEAH. THANKS FOR READING THIS STORY AND MY OTHER STORIES IF YOU HAVE. BYE!**


	37. Chapter 37

**SUNDAY APRIL 14 2024**

**5:45 Pm**

"Spencer, do you really have to leave for two weeks? I just don't know if I can handle four kids on my own."

Spencer walked over to me and wrapped his arms around me and rubbed my arms. "Teddy, Hun, I know you will be fine and yes I have to. I put my music career on hold for the twins first two months, now it's time to get back to it."

"I wish you didn't have to go."

"I know Hun, I wish I didn't either. But I'll be back in no time, I promise."

"I'll miss you." I said in a sad tone hugging on to him tight. "Kids come down and say bye to your father." I shouted up.

"I'll miss you too, and the kids, but especially you."

"Bye Daddy!" Luke said running down to give him a hug.

"Bye Dad." Heather said following her brother close behind.

"Bye my children, I love you guys. And be good for mom okay?"

The both nodded and gave their father a hug.

"I better go. I love you Teddy." Spencer said pulling me in for a hug.

"I love you too Spencer. Bye."

"Bye." He said walking out.

When he walked out I was about to cry. I mean I wouldn't see him for two weeks and I will be left at the house caring for four kids on my own. As I was walking out of the room, I saw Spencer running back in.

"S-Spencer, what are you doing back?" I asked as I looked behind me.

"I forgot something." He said running over to me. He grabbed my face and forced a kiss upon my lips that lasted for thirty seconds.

I smiled when our lips broke and looked at him into his eyes. "I love you, and wish you can stay but get going." I said spanking his ass out the door.

He smiled and walked back towards the door. "I love you Baby, and I will call you later."

I nodded and closed the door behind him.

**WEDNESDAY APRIL 15 2024**

**THREE DAYS LATER**

"Hello?" I heard my mom say on the other line.

"Mom?" I said as I was on the urged of crying.

"Oh hey Teddy, is something wrong?" She asked as she noticed the tone of my voice.

I sniffled. "I can't handle being left at the house with four kids."

"Oh Sweetie, where's Spencer?"

"He's gone for two weeks. I, I just need someone… someone to help me."

"Oh Teddy, why don't you come home, didn't you say the kids spring break is next week? I'm sure everyone would love to see you and the kids."

"But they still have two days of school left, and I am in desperate need of help right now…"

"Teddy, they can miss one or two days of school."

"But it's also hard to fly with four kids mom, you just don't understand how hard it is just to go out with them."

"Teddy I can feel for you… I did have five kids, but listen to me. Just come fly out here with the kids Friday okay?

"Okay…" I started hearing one of the babies beginning to cry. "Mom, I have to go… one of the babies are crying."

"Alright Hun, I will see you guys Friday then. I love you."

"Love you too. Bye." I said as I walked into Ariella's room since she was the one crying.

"Aw, why are you crying baby girl." I asked my daughter as I picked her up. "Shh… did you have a bad dream?" I asked as I sat down in the rocking chair that was in her room. "Shh, Mommy has you my sweet little girl. Go back to sleep." I started humming and still rocked her and she finally went back to sleep so I laid her into her bed gently and went to buy the airline tickets.

**FRIDAY APRIL 17 2024**

**12:00 Pm**

I picked up Heather from school when Luke got out of kindergarten so we could get to the airport and fly back to Denver. So after picking the kids up, we drove straight to the airport. This will be the first time traveling with four kids and I am very nervous about it. But I have good, cooperative kids, so hopefully I won't have any trouble but maybe with the babies. I had both Heather and Luke help me bring in the luggage since I had to carry the two babies in. She is just such a big help, which I love about her. I guess Spencer and I raised her right. It took us an hour to get through security and then we had to wait fifteen minutes before we were able to load the plane.

"Heather can you feed your sister a bottle when the plane takes off for me while I feed Landon?" I asked as we took our seats.

"Why do you have to feed them when the plane takes off?" She asked as I handed her her sister.

"Because it helps with the air pressure change in their ears and I can't breastfeed both babies at the same time anyways."

"Owe, Owe, Owe." Heather went as Ariella grabbed a hold a piece of her hair. "Ellie let go of my hair."

"Here, why don't you give me the little hair puller and I give you the sweet little Landon."

"No argument there." She said as we switched.

"You're awfully quiet Luke. Is something wrong Baby?"

He shook his head. "No."

"Do you not feel good today?"

He nodded leaning his head against my arm.

"Aw, I'm sorry we are traveling when you don't feel good. But thank you for being a good sport about it. I love you." I said kissing the top of his head.

_"Please take your seats and make sure your seatbelts are fastened."_ The airline woman said over the intercom. "_We will be leaving shortly."_

After a three hour flight we finally landed. The twins actually didn't cry much, but maybe once or twice, which I was proud of. When we got off the plane, we went to baggage claim and grabbed our things, and went to pick up where I saw my mom waiting for us. She got out of her car to help us and I ran into her arms.

"Mom!" I exclaimed holding my arms out.

"Oh Hey Honey." She said holding me tight.

"I missed you so much."

"I missed you too, now how about we get everything and one in and head to the house?"

"Good idea."

I grabbed the twins and strapped them into the car while Mom helped the kids put the luggage in the car.

"Now have you kids been helping your parents out with the babies?" Mom asked her grandkids as we drove back to her house.

"Yeah, they have… It's just really hard being on my own without Spencer helping me though. Like I don't know how single mothers can do it."

"Well first, they are near their families so they can help them."

"True… I'm just happy to be back."

"And I'm happy you are back, you all are back."

**SO I SPENT ALL DAY THINKING WHAT I SHOULD WRITE. SO I ENDED UP WITH THIS BY THE END OF THE DAY. UMM… I'M SERIOUS WHEN I SAID I AM GETTING DRY ON IDEAS. SO IF YOU HAVE SUGGESTIONS, I WILL SERIOUSLY CONSIDER THEM. AND THE BRIDGIT AND SHANE LOVE STORY IS OFFICIALLY UP AND IT WAS SO HARD TO WRITE THE FIRST CHAPTER :P ALRIGHT WELL REVIEW AND I'M SERIOUSLY SERIOUS WHEN I SAY GIVE ME SUGGESTIONS. KAY BYE!**


	38. Chapter 38

"Hey Teddy." Charlie said walking into my old bedroom. "Can I talk to you about something?"

"Sure, what about?"

She walked over and sat on my bed next to me in a crisscross position like I was in. "We are still sisters right? And sisters can tell each other anything and keep secrets from their parent's right? I don't want you to tell mom or dad."

"Charlie, we are always sisters no matter how old I am and how old you are. Now tell your big sissy what is wrong."

"So umm… You know how I've been dating a boy name Chris right?"

"Charlie I hope you are not going to tell me you are pregnant little missy."

"Hell No I'm not pregnant, God Teddy don't ever assume. But the thing is…" She paused and looked down playing with her hands. "He wants to have sex with me and I don't know what to say."

I looked at her when she said that and gave her a hug. I hate thinking my baby sister might be having sex soon, and could end up pregnant just like I did.

"Charlie… I'm not going to tell you not to do it, even though I hope you don't especially since you are younger than I was, but I hope you know what the outcome of having sex is. I mean that is how I got four kids."

"I know, and that's why I look up at you as an example not to have sex."

"Hey." I said beginning to laugh. "I'm kidding, I'm glad you think of me like that, but I hope I won't be the cause of you never having it."

"Don't worry I probably will eventually just maybe not anytime soon."

"I'm just going to add one thing before we can stop talking about this, if you do decide to have sex with him, use every form of protection possible kay? I don't need my baby sister having a baby herself. But remember they can always fail, so if they do, well I would wish you some Good Luck Charlie." I started to grin when I said that.

"Hey, you basically did a video diary for me."

"Do I still got it in me? Who am I kidding, of course I do."

"Hey can I ask you something. When you and Spencer did it in high school did he wear a condom or were you on birth control because you did end up pregnant."

"You know I don't think he did because it all happened kind of fast and we didn't even plan it."

"Did it hurt?"

"I'm not going to lie to you, it did. So make sure whenever and whoever is your first, make sure he goes slow and gentle until it stops hurting."

As we were talking, our mom walked in. "So what are my two daughters talking about?"

Charlie gave me the if you tell her I'm going to kill you look.

"Nothing… just sisterly bonding. Right Charlie?"

"Yeah that's right."

"Alright well Teddy, I need you to go shopping for me."

"And why do I have to? I'm the ones with the kids. Speaking of them, I thought you were watching the twins for me."

"They are sleeping, anyways, I need you to go down to the store and pick up a few things."

"And why can't you? You never gave me a reason why."

"Because I'm busy and I'll text you a list when you leave."

"Fine."

"Teddy, can I come with you? I want to get out of the house." Charlie asked me.

"Umm… yeah, you can help me with the babies then."

"Why don't you leave them with me?" Mom asked.

"Like you said you are busy and I don't want a busy woman to watch my two babies. Come on Charlie let's go."

When we got to the store, I had Charlie grab Landon and I grabbed Ariella.

"So Teddy, like who is the best out the two Landon or Ariella?" Charlie asked as we walked around the store.

"Landon is for sure. Little Miss Ella is already such a little drama queen. Aren't you?" She started to smile and laugh when I said that. "You are so cute. I just love you." I said bending down to kiss her. "So do you need anything while we are here?"

"No, I don't think so."

As we were shopping, I ran into Spencer's mom, which was pretty awkward because his parents didn't even know I came out here with the kids.

"Oh Hi, Teddy." She said bringing me in for a hug. "I didn't know you guys were out here. How long have you been here for?"

"Oh I just flew out with the kids a few days ago. I got lonely and stressed with having all the kids so I decided to come out and be with my family."

"Oh right Spencer will be gone for two weeks. The twins have gotten so big from the last time I saw them. They are almost three months right?"

"Yeah about two and a half months." I said looking down at them. "But umm… it was nice seeing you but Charlie and I have to get going…"

"Well I don't want to keep you. But you should definitely bring the kids over one of these days so Paul and I can see them. How long are you guys staying for?"

"We're leaving next Saturday but I'll call you and we can make plans on coming over."

"Great."

"Teddy, who was that?" Charlie asked as we walked away.

"You don't remember Spencer's Mom?"

"I mean I haven't seen her in how long?"

"Oh right… well that was Spencer's mom. I wasn't really planning on seeing them but I guess I have to now."

"Why weren't you planning to?"

"Because Spencer isn't with me and those are his parents."

"True… I wouldn't want to be around my boyfriends parents just me and them without him with me."

"Yeah, so how about we get going? I think we got everything we needed."

She nodded and we went to the cashier, checked out, and then went back home.

**DON'T WORRY, I WON'T MAKE CHARLIE GET PREGNANT, I JUST THOUGHT WHAT IF HER BOYFRIEND WANTS TO HAVE SEX WITH HER AND I WANTED A LITTLE SISTERLY BONDING BETWEEN THE TWO SINCE I HAVEN'T REALLY HAD A CHARLIE, TEDDY CHAPTER SINCE I GUESS MY FIRST STORY. SO I HOPED YOU LIKED IT AND SUGGEST, SUGGEST, SUGGEST CHAPTER IDEAS FOR ME. AND REMEMBER GUEST CAN REVIEW SO DON'T BE SHY. KAY BYE!**


	39. Chapter 39

**FRIDAY APRIL 26 2024**

Since tomorrow I'm flying back to LA with the kids, I'm going with Ivy wedding dress shopping since she will be getting married in a couple of months and I'm her maid of honor, so it's kind of my duty. Since I promised Spencer's parents they would be able to visit with the kids since we are here, they will be left with them today while I am out helping Ivy.

"So Ivy, what type of dress are you thinking of getting?" I asked as we walked into the wedding dress store.

"Whatever that will look good on this big Mama T."

"Ha, right. But you will look great in anything. Trust me."

"Well I want your honest opinions on every dress I try on okay? Don't sugar coat anything."

"Okay I won't. I promise."

"Hello ladies, welcome to Valerie's Bridal. Now which one of you is the bride?"

"I am." Ivy said. "And this is my maid of honor Teddy."

"Great… and do you know what type of dress you are looking for and do you have a price range?"

"My price range is 1300 and below and I have no specific type of dress I'm looking for."

"Alright, we will put you in a multiple type of styles and see what you would like more. In the mean time, let me take you to your dressing room while I go look at some dresses."

"Thanks."

Fifteen minutes later, I saw Ivy walk out in her first dress. She looked absolutely gorgeous in, so for sure this was a contender in my opinion.

"Alright, so this is dress number one, a romantic full skirt ball gown with a modified sweetheart neckline and ruched bodice. It also has crystal embellishment adorns the natural waist, floral detail along the skirt, and chapel length train." The woman said.

"So T, what do you think?" Ivy asked as she turned around.

"I absolutely love it, you look gorgeous in it. But more importantly how do you feel in it and about it?"

"I really like this dress, but it is at the very top of my price line… so I don't know."

"Well how about we get you in dress number two?"

Ivy nodded and went to change into the next gown. When she came out my first expression was it's a beautiful dress, it's just doesn't go good with Ivy's body.

"So dress number two is a mermaid style gown with a sweetheart neckline with alencon lace detail throughout, grosgrain ribbon with crystal applique adorns the empire waist. We are selling this dress for 899."

"I think the dress is gorgeous, I just don't think it's you Ivy."

"Yeah, that's what I thought. This style of dress just doesn't fit my body type."

"So it's a no on this one and style?"

Ivy nodded and walked back into the room to try on the next dress. The third dress she came out in just didn't flatter her from behind so it was a no on that one too. But the fourth dress she came in was gorgeous on her just like the first one was.

"So dress number four is a full skirt ball gown with a sweetheart neckline and dropped waist with gold embroidery throughout with a soft tulle skirt and a chapel length train. We are selling this dress for 799 and the original price was 1650."

"I love that dress, but I'm in love with the first one too."

"Yeah I like this dress too and I love how much I will save on it too. Ah, this is such a tuff decision."

"What dress do you feel more beautiful in, not judging off of price?"

"I mean I think the second dress takes the attention away from me because all of the gold embroidery and the first dress is simple which I love because all the focus will be on me and how great I will look."

"So are you picking dress number one?"

Ivy nodded. "I think I am."

"So I'm taking that as a yes on dress number one?"

Ivy nodded again. "I can't believe I found my dress T!"

"I know me too. You will look absolutely gorgeous and Raymond will be one lucky guy."

"So we will need to take your measurements and you guys will be off."

"Great."

After shopping with Ivy, I went over to Spencer's parents to pick up the kids. When I got to their house, I rang the door bell and saw his father answering the door.

"Welcome back Teddy. Come on in." He said doing hand gestures.

I smiled and walked in. "So, were my kids good for you guys?"

"Yeah they were. So you guys are flying back tomorrow?"

"Uh-huh. I'm sad though, I wish I could stay longer but the kids have school Monday so it doesn't look like that will be happening. So umm… where are my kids?"

"Oh they are in the kitchen eating. Would you like anything to eat?"

"No, no, I just ate." I said as I walked towards the kitchen with him.

"Hi Mommy!" Luke said when he saw me.

"Hey Baby." I said smiling at him. "Are you kids ready to go?"

They both nodded as they finish eating.

"Did Ivy find a dress today Mom?" Heather asked.

"Oh yeah, she looks gorgeous in it." As I said that, I saw Spencer's mother bringing the twins in.

"Aw, there's my two babies." I said holding my arms out. "Did you miss Mommy?" I saw them starting to smile when I said that. "You two are so cute." I said giving them both kisses.

"So, when do you think you will be back, I mean you all be back?" Spencer's mother asked.

"Umm… probably for our friend's wedding in a couple of months but I'm not a hundred percent sure."

"Well, it was nice spending the day with the kids, we certainly did miss them."

"Oh yeah, they missed you guys too. They are always like when will we see grandma and grandpa right kids?"

"Right." They both said kind of confused.

After they finished eating, we said bye to them and drove back to my parents and got ready to head back to LA.

**SATURDAY APRIL 27 2024**

Today the kids and I are flying back to LA and Spencer is also flying back which I am so happy about. I missed him so much and can't wait to see him when we get back.

"Well I guess this is it." I said as I sat around the kitchen table with my parents. "I'm sad we have to leave today."

"It was nice having you Hun, and the kids." Mom said giving me a hug.

"You will definitely be missed." Dad said putting his newspaper down. "So come back soon."

I curled my bottom lip under my top lip and bit it. "To be honest, I don't know when we will be back but for sure for Ivy's wedding."

"Oh yeah, when is she getting married?" Dad asked. "To what's his name… Raymond right?"

"At the end of July."

"Then for sure we will see you then right Honey?" Mom said.

"Yeah… so umm… we better get going to the airport since I have to get four kids through security."

"I'll take you Hun, so let's go." Mom said grabbing the keys.

**BACK IN LA**

When we arrived back at the house, I saw Spencer's car was back which meant he was home. I'm just so happy he is back. I walked in with the kids and we saw Spencer walking down the stairs to greet us.

I placed the two carriers down and ran into Spencer's arm and shouted his name.

"Spencer, I missed you so much!" I said hugging onto him tight.

"I missed you too Hun." He said kissing the top of my head. "I see you survived with the kids."

"Barely… don't leave me again with them." I said staring up into his eyes.

"I'm not making any promises."

"Hi Daddy!" Both Luke and Heather said giving him a hug.

"Hello my two children, were you good for Mommy?"

"Yeah, if she said we weren't it was a lie, just saying." Heather said heading up to her room.

Spencer chuckled and smiled when she said that and wrapped his arms around me. "I'm sorry I had to be gone for two weeks Baby. It won't happen again or if it does I'll bring you with me."

"Good, I missed you too much. I love you."

"I love you too." He said leaning down to give me a kiss.

"Did you miss me Daddy?" Luke asked interrupting our kissing session.

Spencer picked up his son. "Of course I did. I love you Luke."

"Love you Daddy."

**SO UMM... I WAS THINKING SINCE I HAVE BEEN GETTING DRY ON IDEAS, I WILL END THIS STORY WITH IVY'S WEDDING, AND THEN MAKE A NEW STORY LIKE A YEAR LATER OR WITH THE TWINS FIRST BIRTHDAY OR SOMETIME AROUNF THAT TIME. DO YOU LIKE THAT IDEA? SO REMEMBER TO REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK. KAY BYE!**


	40. Chapter 40

**THREE MONTHS LATER**

**SATURDAY JULY 20 2024**

Today my best friend Ivy is getting married to Spencer's best friend Raymond. Last night we had a small bachelorette party for her but now it is time to get her marry off to her man. Ivy's cousin Jasmine and college friend Lorena are her bridesmaid and of course I'm the maid of honor. The bridesmaid dresses we all agreed on is a navy blue knee length, sweetheart neckline chiffon dress with ruffles.

"Ivy wake the hell up!" I shouted jumping up and down on her bed.

"Guurl, I swear I will smack you if you don't stop." She said digging her face into her pillow.

"You're getting married today remember? I got to get my grizzly bear sexy."

"Oh shit, I am getting married today." She said slowly sitting up into bed. "I don't think I can do this."

"Yes you can, it's just nerves! We all get them, so fuck them. Now we need to get to the hotel to get you ready. And I don't need to be the blame for you being late."

Ivy nodded and got out of bed and we headed to the hotel where the wedding is being held. When we got to our hotel room, I saw her mom and the other bridesmaids there. We sat down and got our hair and makeup down with the rest. After getting that done, I got into my dress and I helped Ivy into hers.

"Aw, Ivy you look gorgeous. I'd marry you too."

"Ha, just like in high school." Ivy said. "But I do look great, don't I?"

I smiled and nodded my head. "Alright, let's go show everyone you now."

"My Ivy is getting married." Mrs. Wentz said starting to cry.

"Oh Mom, don't cry." Ivy said giving her a hug. "It's not like my life will change much."

As everyone was talking, we heard a knock on the door and it was Ivy's father. "Is everyone descent?" He asked walking in covering his eyes holding a video camera.

"Yeah we are dad."

"Oh Ivy, you look beautiful."

"And don't you look handsome dad." Ivy said smirking at him.

"Why thank you Baby Girl. Now you have thirty minutes before the wedding begins."

"Oh god… T I swear I don't think I can do it."

I laughed when she said that. "Here drink some tequila to calm the nerves down."

"I think I need more than just a shot."

"Don't we all?" I said joking.

Thirty minutes later it was time, so we all got into the elevator and walked down to the ceremony. All the bridesmaids walked down the aisle with their arm hooked around the groomsmen's arm. When we all got to the end of the aisle standing there, the wedding march began and everyone stood up as Ivy walked down with her arm wrapped around her father's arm.

"Who gives this woman to be this man's wife?" The priest asked when she got to the end.

"My wife and I do." Mr. Wentz said placing his daughters hand is Raymond's.

"Dearly beloved we are gathered here today here in the site of God, and in the face of this company to join together this Man and this Woman in holy Matrimony. If anyone can show why they may not lawfully be joined together, speak now, or else forever hold peace."

Aw, I can't believe this is actually happening right now. All through the ceremony I was thinking about all the time I spent with Ivy over my life time.

**August 2002**

"Hi, I'm Ivy!" A little pudgy African American girl said to me.

"I'm Teddy."

"Like a teddy bear!"

"And you are like a plant!"

We both laughed.

"Wanna be best friends?" She asked.

"Oh Yes!"

**September 2013**

"Ivy, I need to tell you something…" I said starting to cry.

"Is it Spencer? What did that dog do to you this time?"

"No, no… it's not Spencer. I mean it's partially him but ugh… I don't know how to tell you."

"T, I'm your best friend, basically sisters. You can tell me anything."

"So umm… you remember back in August when I pretended to be sick while my family went to the mountains so I could spend more time with Spencer."

"Oh T, you didn't…"

I started sobbing and nodded my head. "I-I'm P-Pregnant."

Ivy wrapped her arms around me and gave me a hug. "Oh Teddy… does Spencer know yet and your family?"

I nodded again. "Spencer was the first to know."

"Are you keeping it?"

"I, I think I am, but I'm so scared."

"Aw, well I'm here for you. I love you T."

I gave her a half smile. "I love you Ivy."

I started to cry thinking about everything we have been through and every big moment in my life. She has been in my life every step in the way.

"Ivy, do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband to love him, comfort him, honor, and keep him in sickness and in health, richer or poor."

"I do."

"And Raymond, do you take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife to love her, comfort her, honor, and keep her in sickness and in health, richer or poor."

"I do."

"Now in the power vested in me, I pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

"Whooooooooooooooooooo!" Everyone went cheering and clapping when they kissed.

After the wedding, the wedding party took some photos and then we all headed to the reception where all of the wedding guests were waiting. The bridesmaids and groomsmen walked in first and took their seats at the wedding party table and then Ivy and Raymond walked in shortly after us.

"Please welcome for the first time ever, Mr. and Mrs. Raymond James." The DJ shouted into the mike. "Please make room on the dance floor for their first dance."

"Aw Spence, remember when we got married?"

"How could I forget the best night of my life?" He said wrapping his arm around me.

"Really the best night?"

"Of course! Isn't it yours?"

"No."

Spencer let out a breath of air. "Then what is?"

"Getting back together with you." I said smiling. "And of course the birth of my children."

"So marrying me was not the best day of your life? I must be that bad to be married to huh?" He said joking around.

I bit my lip and smirked at him. "No comment."

"Oh well, I still love you even if it isn't." He said giving me a kiss.

"Good, you better because you are stuck with this if you like it or not." I said smiling at him.

"That's a relief because I love you."

"I love you too."

**SO UMM… THIS CHAPTER WAS CRAP AND I KNOW IT AND I APOLOGIZE FOR THAT. THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER FOR THIS STORY BUT I AM STILL CONTINUING THIS STORY LINE BEGINNING ON THE TWINS FIRST BIRTHDAY BECAUSE I AM JUST DONE ON IDEAS ON THIS STORY, I'M OFFICIALLY DRIED OUT. SO IF YOU HAVE ANY SUGGESTIONS FOR MY NEXT STORY PLEASE TELL ME AND I WILL SERIOUSLY CONSIDER THEM ALL. SO THANK YOU FOR READING THIS STORY AND UMM… REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THOUGHT OF IT? ALRTIGHTY BYE! AND PART TWO OF THIS STORY MAY BE UP TODAY OR TOMORROW, BUT PROBABLY TODAY. SO CHECK IT OUT AND BYE!**


End file.
